Knight of the Stars 2
by KnightFiction2k17
Summary: With the knowledge of knowing his Transporter machine worked - Robotnik now sets to conquer Earth. Modo is unaware of this taking place nor does he know of something equally significant
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

October 24th 2006, around 6 PM; Modo and KITT were on a stake-out outside a warehouse in West waiting for the drug lord known as the Stork.

Modo: Kitt, can you tell me exactly what's going on in there?

KITT: *scans* it's going down, Modo. He's making his move. He's already exchanged the briefcase.

Modo: alright; call the Police and you cut the buyer off on the other side of the warehouse.

Modo gets out of KITT and runs into the warehouse after the Stork.

KITT switches to Automatic and heads to the opposite end of the warehouse to stop the buyer from escaping.

KITT: *confronts the buyer* and just where do you think you're going?

Buyer: Wha?

Before he could have time to answer further; KITT pinned him against the wall until the Police arrived.

In the warehouse; Modo came bursting in to confront a 37 year old, 5"9, slim, blonde haired man wearing a beige suit.

Modo: Give it up, Stork! Your dealing days are done.

Stork: Who are you?

Modo: My name is Modo Jeda; I work for the Foundation for Law and Government; and you're busted.

The crime lord was not happy to see Modo there at, considering in the past that his business had been interrupted by FLAG with Modo busting drug deals in the last 5 months.

Stork: FLAG?! YOU GUYS ARE LIKE VULTURES!

He pulls a gun out from his inner pocket; Modo dives behind a high stack of warehouse crates before he opened fire.

Outside; KITT had blocked the buyer and allowed the Police to arrest him.

Modo: *com-link* Kitt, I need a little help here; he's opened fire on me.

KITT: Hold on, Modo. I'm on my way. *starts his engine*

The Trans Am revs away from the Police and gets 20 feet away from the wall, and then he sped straight to the warehouse and crashed through the wall catching the Stork off guard.

Modo: Thanks, Buddy.

KITT: No problem, partner.

The young Knight came out from behind the crates and kicked the gun out of the Stork's hand; the drug lord made a run for it into the nearby alley where Modo chased and tripped over a brick falling onto his back.

The Stork capitalised on this and stamped on Modo's left leg twice.

Modo: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! KITT, HELP ME OUT!

The super car rolled within feet of the Stork and honked his horn so loud that the criminal took his foot off Modo in surprise.

With his good leg; the knight kicked him from behind on the floor and held the man down.

Modo: Good work, Kitt.

KITT: Anytime, Modo.

The Police come round the corner and arrest the Stork.

Modo: Now we just need to make a statement, and we can go home, buddy.

KITT: The sooner, the better, Modo. I've had enough of drug busts for the last month to last me a life time.

Modo: I know what you mean. *happens to glance at his necklace that Sally gave to him* I miss you, Sally.

Over on Mobius; in Robotropolis; a Dictator and his servant were in a hangar where an army of Swatbots, hovercrafts and convoy ships were poised and ready.

Robotnik: Have all preparations been made, Snivley?

Snivley: Absolutely, sir. The transporter is ready when you are.

Robotnik: Good. Open the portal.

Snivley: Yes, sir. *flips the switch*

The transporter pointed to the North wall of the hangar where the white beam made contact with an 80 foot metallic metal screen.

After a few minutes the portal opened up and revealed the California desert.

Robotnik: Everyone; move out!

Every Swatbot, hovercraft and convoy ship proceeded to go through the portal and out into the California desert.

Robotnik: Excellent. Now, Snivley; we must depart.

Robotnik and Snivley boarded Robotnik's personal hovercraft and lifted off and into the portal.

Robotnik: This time, Jeda! You and that car are mine!

Sonic and Sally had just arrived at the Hangar only to see the last of the army leave Mobius for Earth.

Sally: OH, NO! SONIC, WE'RE TOO LATE!

Sonic: Butnik's gonna conquer Earth in no time with that army! Modo will be defenceless.

Sally: *calms down* I know. Ok, let's check our inventory one last time before we head after them.

Sonic: Alright; but let's do it quickly.

The Princess was not amused that his impatience was once again being a factor in their mission.

Sally: *shakes her head* just for once; control your impetuousness.

Sonic: You know how difficult that is for me to do.

They put the contents of their back packs on the floor checking to see that what they had planned to take was all there.

Among the inventory was; Nicole, bottles of water, tracking devices, rope and the com-link that KITT had allowed Sally to have.

Sally: Ok; we've got everything we need. Let's go.

They hear a noise from close behind. Sally was concerned that it may be a Swatbot that got left behind acting as surveillance.

Sonic: What was that?

Sally: Probably just a rat.

Sonic: No, he just left.

Sally: Good point. It's probably nothing. Anyway, let's go. The sooner we find Modo, the sooner we can help him.

Sonic: No prob, Sal. Outta here! *lifts her up in his arms and races through the portal*

Once they had passed though; a small figure concealing their identity with a brown cloak walked through the portal after them.

The next morning; after Modo had given his statement to the Police and filed his report for the Foundation; he and KITT were ready to set off back home from the Motel that Modo was staying in and where KITT was parked.

He was dressed in blue jeans, black sneakers, red t-shirt and wearing his blue denim jacket.

Modo: *gets in* Just as well I decided against going home last night, the Cops insisted that I give descriptive statements on that drug bust. As if I didn't have enough paper work to do.

KITT: Modo, you could have just set me to auto pilot.

Modo: I could have done that, Kitt. But, I treat you as I would treat a human partner. I like to think that I can be considerate.

KITT: Of course you are.

Modo: Anyway, let's go home.

Knowing that Modo was partially injured and that the long trip back to San Diego would probably aggravate it further he would step in and do the driving back to the Foundation.

KITT: I think I'll drive. Considering that you have an injury that could affect your driving. *switches to Automatic and pulls out of the Motel car Lott*

Modo: Alright, pal. *plays Jason Donovan's rhythm of the rain*

KITT: I don't think I've heard this one before, Modo. Who is it?

Modo: That's Jason Donovan, Kitt. I listened to him when I was a little kid.

KITT: I'm only guessing here; but judging by the tone and the theme of the song this is reminding you of Sally.

The Knight figured that his partner had would guess why he chose this particular number.

Modo: I can't get passed you, buddy.

KITT: I thought as much. You know it's been two months since we left them.

Modo: *sighs* I know. This song comforts me a little.

KITT: I suppose it's rather distressing knowing that we may never see her again.

It was depressing for the Knight that he probably would never see the Princess again and being the fact that she helped him to get over Mara's death and that he fell in love with her, made the matter all the more awkward and painful.

Modo: It is, Kitt. But unfortunately it's something I have to deal with.

KITT: You may as well get started with the paperwork; it's going to be a while before we get back to San Diego.

Modo: I know.

The young Knight begins detailing the operation of the drug bust as he picked up his lap-top from the backseat whilst KITT drove them westwards.

Somewhere outside of San Diego; Sonic and Sally were travelling through the Desert.

Sally: Are you sure this is the right way to San Diego, Nicole?

Nicole: Of course, Sally. You asked me to find the most secluded route as to not arouse suspicion from anyone, with the exception of Modo.

Sonic: I just wish there wasn't so much Desert here. How does Mo cope with places like this?

She saw that Sonic was being naïve and that he knew nothing of Earth other than what Modo had told them back in August.

Sally: Sonic, keep in mind that this is different from Mobius.

Sonic: *sighs* fine. Let's just get to San Diego and work out what to do there.

Sally: That's the smartest thing you've said since we got here.

Half an hour later; they arrive in an alleyway in San Diego. They were sticking close to the shadows of the alleyway so that they would not garner attention from the public.

Sonic: Ok, Sal. What now?

Sally: We have to stick to the shadows; I somehow doubt that people here will react the same way to us that Modo did.

Sonic: That's not cool.

Sally: I know what you mean. I wonder where he is right now.

Later, miles from San Diego around 7:30 PM; Modo and KITT were still returning home.

KITT was driving at 40 MPH whilst Modo was reading the private eye novel that he had started reading back on Mobius.

*Police's every breath you take plays*

KITT: How's your leg, Modo?

Modo: I'll live, Kitt. I've suffered with worse as you know very well.

He points to his left arm; referring to when he had been shot with a laser that could have killed him.

KITT: Don't remind me of that. That was most distressing to see that happen to you.

Modo: Not half as distressing as it was for me to feel the burn, so to speak.

KITT: I can imagine. Still; did the Stork really have to hurt you like that?

Modo: You're asking the wrong guy, Kitt. Criminals will do that whether you're a good person or not. If they see it as an advantage, they will do it.

KITT: I suppose so. How are things with you and Amelia?

Modo: It's not good, Kitt. She's still speaking to me, but as expected we're not close any more.

KITT: That is a shame. *notices him looking at his necklace* I see your heart still belongs to another person.

Modo: Ha, that's one way of putting it, partner. Sally was indeed a special woman.

KITT: Even though she was an anthropomorphic squirrel from another world?

It was no surprise to Jeda that his partner would say something like that; but to him, Sally was just as human as he was.

Modo: Kitt, it's a bit difficult to explain; it's like in a way meeting people from different countries and just accepting them for who they are, not what religions or cultures they have. Or even what they look like.

KITT: So even though Sally was a humanoid-squirrel from another time and place you considered her as an equal?

Modo: Absolutely. If you have intelligence, a good heart and mind along with your humanity, then you're an equal as far as I'm concerned.

KITT: Well I suppose the human race can live in comfort that you feel that way, pal.

Modo: Kitt, if more people thought like that; we'd have fewer problems in this world.

KITT: That I can agree on. *beep* Michael's calling.

Modo: Patch him through. *on screen* Hi, Michael.

Michael: Hi, guys. How did the drug bust go?

Modo: A little rougher than we expected, but otherwise successful.

Michael: You hurt?

Modo: My leg's busted a little bit, but nothing that time won't heal.

Michael: How is he, buddy?

KITT: Modo has minor bruising below his left knee cap, aside from that he is in perfect health.

Michael: I know I've been saying this for a month, Modo; but it's a shame that we didn't get to meet this 'Sally' of yours. She sounded that she took real care of both of you. Kitt has never operated better, and you seem to have found some kind of inner peace.

It had been known for a long time that anything of Mara when it was mentioned was always a touchy subject.

Modo: If you're referring to the fact that I don't flinch about Mara's death anymore, then that's because she helped me to get over it.

Michael: Just as well; you were getting a bit edgy as it got closer to her Birthday.

Modo: Yeah, well that problem is history now. The only problem I have is that because of going behind Amelia's back like that I've kinda lost a part of myself.

Michael: Modo, if you must know; I didn't condone what you did, but at the same time, she and I did understand what you went through.

Modo: Really?

Michael: Yeah. I talked with her a while after you came back and I had a feeling you had that doubt in your mind that you were never going to return and you just allowed your feelings to run into her arms.

Modo was silent momentarily.

Modo: Michael, did you ever go through that?

Michael: *smiles* maybe once or twice.

Modo: I'm just glad you convinced her to stay.

Michael: Well, contrary to what you may think, Modo, Amelia still has feelings for you. That; and she enjoys her job here.

Modo: We certainly couldn't afford to lose her.

Michael: Anyway, when are you guys going to be back?

KITT: At our present speed we should be back around 9 PM this evening.

Michael: Alright, take your time coming back. There's nothing important to worry over.

Modo: Ok, Michael. See you later.

Michael: Bye. *call ends*

KITT: It will be nice to have a break after that case. We have had nothing but one case after another in the last 2 months.

Modo: Must be just co-incidental that criminals are on the up these days.

KITT: A somewhat unpleasant thought.

As disturbing as it was that crime was on the up, Modo knew that without that kind of activity, he, KITT and the Foundation would no longer be required.

Modo: I know; but if we didn't have people to catch, we'd be out of work, buddy.

KITT: Very true.

In San Diego, Sally was wondering through Town after losing Sonic and was looking for some way to get in contact with Modo.

Sally: I wonder where Sonic got to? Oh, well. I may as well try and figure out to get hold of Modo and Kitt.

She looks at her com-link noticing that the signal appeared to be strong, but had no idea as to whom she would pick up.

Sally: *into com-link* Modo, can you hear me?

No response came.

Sally: I wonder if he's too far away.

A group of unsavoury men had seen Sally and instantly got ideas to chase her.

Thug 1: Hey guys; do you see what I see?

They see an anthropomorphic squirrel with red hair.

Thug 2: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? *smiles*

Thug 3: Oh yeah! It's fun time.

Thug 4: *whistles* HEY GIRLIE! WHY DON'T YOU WAG THAT TAIL ON OVER HERE!

Sally: uh-oh, better run. *runs quickly into the alleyways and they give chase*

Out in the Californian Desert; Robotnik had started putting together his new home by having his main building put up first.

Once his computer systems were installed; he began making some moves.

Robotnik: Now to see if there is something I can use against Modo Jeda and his car.

He starts tapping away on his main console and learns of the Foundation for Law and Government that Modo and KITT worked for by hacking into their main frame system.

Robotnik: So, Jeda and Kitt work for a non-profit organisation known as the Foundation for Law and Government, eh? They must have vast amounts of funding in order to have such sophisticated equipment to keep that car maintained.

He then sees a file labelled KARR.

Robotnik: What is this?

He opens the file and all several windows open up detailing pictures, footage and information of the Knight Automative Roving Robot.

Robotnik: A car that is only out to save his own shell? Well, well, well; what an unexpected pleasant surprise. Snivley, make plans to acquire this Knight car.

Snivley: Yes sir.

Robotnik: This time, Jeda, you will not fare so well against the next hand I play.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Somewhere else out in the Californian Desert around 8:30 PM; KITT was now 40 miles away from San Diego cruising home at a more relaxed pace of 32 MPH.

KITT was Still on Automatic, Modo was now listening to the Style Council's 'you're the best thing' and gazing up at the night sky with an almost elated look.

KITT: I have to say, Modo, you seem to have lightened up in the last hour.

Modo: I've got good reason to, buddy. Look up at the sky.

KITT: All I see are stars.

Modo: That's right. I love seeing the night sky; especially when it's clear enough to see this majestic wonder.

KITT: That's a little 'poetic' for you.

Modo: Are you saying I can't be poetic?

KITT: Not at all. It's just not normally like you.

Modo: I do agree that I'm not usually that poetic, but every once in a while, I surprise people.

KITT: You certainly do.

The Knight recollected the evening down by the lake on Mobius where Sally showed him how beautiful the moonlight was on the water giving it a sparkle effect.

Modo: Seeing the stars like this reminds me of that time I spent with Sally by the lake just outside of Knothole.

KITT: I wondered why you were slightly perkier than usual. I suppose you can't escape thinking of her wherever you go.

Modo: She loved the night sky just as much as I did, Kitt.

KITT: Well not understanding the concept of the love for the stars I cannot understand why you find it so fascinating. *makes a detection* Modo, something odd is happening.

Jeda recognised the tone in his partner's voice and he knew that something was wrong.

Modo: What? Your circuits out of phase?

KITT: No, this is something else. I am detecting a large building structure that wasn't there on the map before we passed through here on our way to ; it's a mile from us. And from what I can tell it's not some motel or resort complex being built. It's something rather unsavoury.

Knowing what when his partner was unnerved by something; he knew that it would have to be looked into; because it would normally disturb him as well.

Modo: Thank goodness for Sally increasing the range on your surveillance mode. Alright, let's check it out. *pushes Normal*

The super car did not like the idea of his partner driving knowing how much discomfort his leg was in from what happened in yesterday.

KITT: Modo, I am not comfortable with you driving right now.

Modo: Let's worry about my leg later, ok, pal?

KITT: Alright. But I'm doing this under protest.

Modo: Aren't you always?

KITT: I'm not going to answer that. *Modo smiles*

He sees KITT's surveillance read out going wild.

Modo: Kitt, talk to me. What's making your surveillance go crazy like this?

KITT: I'll have a clearer view of what's there once we get up this hill. But I have to say, Modo, I don't like this.

Jeda was not too keen on the fact that KITT had a troubled tone in his voice.

Modo: Oh, that's reassuring!

KITT: What do you mean?

Modo: You're not exactly making me feel easy with that tone in your voice.

KITT gets to the top of the hill and pulls over to a parking area for a local sight seeing spot and is astonished to see what looks like a City straight out of Blade Runner in the valley below; Polluted streets, 3-4 silos churning out a blackened smog cloud and one building in the center was 3 times bigger than the rest of the surrounding building areas.

Modo: Kitt, I think I'm going to be ill.

KITT: I know what you mean.

Modo: Alright, give me satellite pictures. Let's see who was able to put up a metal monstrosity like this in such a short amount of time.

KITT: Coming right up. *accesses satellites covering the area*

The satellite bounced the images of the immediate area and Modo was already looking to see who the occupants were.

Modo: *sees an aerial shot* Alright; magnify square 34. There seems to be someone in the window there.

KITT magnifies the square and enhances the picture to reveal something that Modo thought wasn't possible.

Modo: Kitt, this has to be a mistake. Is your satellite link up faulty?

KITT: Moiré? Faulty? I can assure you it isn't. Maria serviced me just before we left for , remember?

Modo: yeah, but, Kitt; the picture of the man looks like Robotnik. But that can't be possible.

KITT: I'm afraid it is, Modo. I'm gaining access to his communication system as we speak.

Robotnik: And once you have the last of the warehouses and hangars completed you are to begin making preparations for rounding up citizens in this Country called America.

Snivley: Yes, sir.

Modo goes silent in shock.

KITT: Do you need any further evidence?

Modo: *lost for words* No.

KITT: I thought not.

Modo: Alright, get me Michael, and fast!

Michael: *on screen* Modo, what's wrong? Kitt was making an emergency call.

Modo: It is an emergency, Michael. Send him the footage we've got, pal.

KITT: Transmitting now. *sends footage*

The Director could not believe what he was seeing on his monitor.

Michael: Where is this?

KITT: Approximately 40 miles South East of San Diego.

Michael: Modo, you look worried. *Modo looks into the screen with a deep worried look* you know who it is, don't you.

Modo: Show him, Kitt. *sends footage of Robotnik* Michael, this is Robotnik; the real one.

Michael: If he's anything like you said he was, then we're in trouble.

Modo: I know it's hard to take in, Michael. But he's for real. I can assure you of that.

Michael: Alright. Stay in surveillance there for the time being, I'll call you back in a while. *call ends*

Knowing that Robotnik was on Earth and morealess doing the same thing that he had been doing on Mobius for years worried the Knight.

Considering how bad the pollution in Robotropolis was, he feared that the Dictator would turn America into a polluted wasteland just like back on Mobius.

Modo: I don't like this, Kitt.

KITT: That makes two of us.

Modo: And also; how on Earth is he here? The Transporter was destroyed just before we came back home.

KITT: Is it possible that the one that Sonic and Sally destroyed was just a spare model?

Modo: I don't like the prospect of that; but I think you could be right, buddy.

A mysterious small figure wearing a brown cloak walked closely up to KITT, and this wasn't unnoticed by the super car.

KITT: Modo, I am detecting a small cloaked figure roughly 20 feet behind us.

Jeda looked through the rear window to see the small figure approaching the Trans Am.

Modo: Are they armed?

KITT: *scans* no. He or she is not carrying any weapons. They are roughly 3-4 feet in height.

The figure moved closer until he or she was next to the driver's door. Modo looked through the window trying to see who it was, and then the figure lowered the hood to reveal an orange anthropomorphic 2 tailed fox.

Tails: Hi ya, Uncle Modo.

The young Knight could not believe his eyes or ears; his little friend from Mobius was now on Earth and standing right in front of him. It seemed impossible as the Transporter had been destroyed.

Modo: *surprised* Tails? *opens the door and hugs him* Tails, what are you doing here, how are you here?

Tails: I got here through Robotnik's transporter. The one Sonic and Aunt Sally destroyed was one he purposely placed to make us think that we had destroyed it.

Modo: I might have known! Once a scoundrel, always a scoundrel! What's with the Anakin Skywalker look?

He had no clue as to who Modo was talking about.

Tails: Ana who?

Modo: Sorry, you won't know who he is. It's a character from the Star Wars movie series.

The young boy became excited at the fact that he could get to watch another movie other than Spider-Man. It was because of that DVD that Modo let him have that got him to be a movie fan.

Tails: Oooo, more movies. Can we go watch one later?

Modo: We'll see. First of all; I have to wait till Michael calls back. *beep* hi, Michael.

Michael: *on screen* Modo, is the Sally you know a human looking ground squirrel with red hair?

Modo: *surprised* Yes…why do you ask?

Michael: Kitt, I'm sending an image to your other monitor.

Footage of Sally being chased by thugs is shown onto KITT's second monitor and Modo was disturbed that she was being pursued.

Modo: *horrified* that's her, Michael. Where is she?

Michael: She's being chased in Downtown San Diego by some rather unpleasant people. Maria was able to get access to local CCTV cameras when people reported to the Police about this.

Modo: Are Amelia and Delia there?

Michael: No, they haven't come back yet from San Francisco from that Arms dealer case.

The Knight knew that he was the only one, along with KITT, that would be able to make it to Sally in time seeing as his other team mates were out of town.

Modo: Ok, I'm on my way.

KITT: We'll be pushing it to make it to her in time.

Michael: How far away are you?

Modo: 40 miles away.

KITT: I'll push myself as fast I can.

Modo: Thanks, pal. Tails, get in.

Tails: Ok. *gets in the passenger seat*

Michael: Who's Tails?

Tails: Me. Hello, Michael.

Knight was surprised to see an orange anthropomorphic fox on screen talking to him.

Michael: Hmmm, a talking fox?

Modo: He's for real, you can rest assure yourself on that. Ain't that right, big guy?

Tails: Absolutely.

Michael: Do what you have to do, Modo. Stay in touch. *call ends*

Modo turns KITT's engine on.

Modo: Let's go, Kitt.

KITT: Are you sure about this? What about the situation here?

Modo: We'll deal with him later. Right now anyone could get Sally and do something to her that I would rather not think about.

KITT: I read you loud and clear, Modo.

Modo: Belt up, Tails. *they both put their seat belts on*

Modo spins KITT around and races onto the highway at full speed to San Diego.

KITT's speed read-out goes to 178 MPH.

KITT: I estimate that we'll reach San Diego in roughly 30 minutes at this rate.

Modo: Sally may not have 30 minutes with those thugs. *increases to 220 MPH*

KITT: Understood, Modo. ETA is now 19 minutes.

Tails: We will save Aunt Sally, right? Uncle Modo?

After what happened with Mara six years ago, he was not about to let Sally be the next person he loved to be lost.

Modo: Tails, I've only ever lost one person in my life, I am not about to make it two.

KITT: Modo, I am detecting another com-link signal within San Diego. Do you think it could be Sally?

Modo: Let's hope so, buddy. She still had the spare com-link before we left. Triangulate the source of the signal and follow it.

KITT: Right away. *scans*

Tails: Hold on, Aunt Sally. We're coming.

In San Diego; Sally was running in fear of her life from 4 thugs.

Thug 1: COME HERE, LITTLE THINGY!

Thug 2: YEAH; WE ONLY WANT TO PET YOU!

Thug 3: SO COME AND BRING THAT CUTE L'ILL TAIL OVER!

Sally: I never knew that some humans could be like this! And where is Sonic?

Sonic was having problems of his own; he was being chased by Police helicopters through the streets.

Sonic: I don't know what's worse; this or Robotnik.

19 minutes later; KITT came speeding through the streets of San Diego.

Modo: How much further, Kitt?

KITT: The signal is 2 blocks away, Modo. It's moving down Maple Mark Avenue, and I am detecting that she's been pursued by at least 4 men.

Modo: That's 2 minutes from here.

KITT: Affirmative. I suggest we move quickly, Modo. My sensors are detecting that she's been running for some time now and that she's tiring out.

Tails: Hurry, Uncle Modo.

The young Knight knew that morealess anything was possible with KITT and that they would save Sally in time.

Modo: Don't you worry, Tails. She's as good as saved.

KITT: Just as well the traffic was minimal tonight.

Modo: Yeah, any delays could have been hazardous for Sally.

Modo steers KITT into Maple Mark Avenue and sees 4 men in their early 20's chasing after something.

KITT: Modo, Sally is directly 40 feet in front of us.

Modo: Do we have room to turbo boost?

KITT: If we do it now, yes.

Modo pushes turbo boost and leaps 20 feet in the air over the men chasing Sally.

Thug 1: *sees KITT leap over* what the?

Thug 2: What was that?

Modo: Tails, get in the back, and belt up.

Tails: ok. *gets on the backseat and puts his seat belt on*

Sally was practically out of breath by now; yet she kept going. She was so weary she was not aware that KITT pulled up by her.

Modo: Kitt, open the door. *the passenger door opens* SALLY, GET IN!

Sally: *looks to her left and her eyes lit up with joy* Modo? AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU! *jumps into the front passenger seat and KITT closes the door*

Thug 1: who is that guy?

Thug 2: Wait. *sees the licence plate KNIGHT* guys, that's the guy from the Foundation for Law and Government.

Thug 3: That's the guy with the super car?

Thug 4: *worried* Uh-oh…

Modo swerves KITT around facing the men chasing her. He was not amused one bit that they had chased after her for no reason and he felt like a little repeat performance of the turbo boost was necessary to get his point across.

Modo: And now just for good measures; let's scare them again. *floors the accelerator*

KITT: It would certainly teach them some manners for hounding an innocent woman.

Modo: My sentiments exactly, buddy. Here we go.

Thug 2: He's coming at us!

Thug 3: HE'S MAD!

Modo pushes turbo boost again and KITT leaps over the men once more.

Modo: That oughtta teach them. Let's get to somewhere secluded, partner.

Sally: I've certainly missed that. Thanks.

Modo: De nada.

KITT speeds away from them and out towards the desert.

Modo: Are you alright, Sally?

Sally: I am now. Kitt, scan my vitals.

KITT: *scans* you're fine, Sally, Just exhausted. It's good to see you again.

Sally: Same here. Any longer out there and I don't know what would have happened to me.

Tails: Hi, Aunt Sally.

The Princess was surprised to see her adoptive nephew sitting in the backseat when he was supposed to be back on Mobius.

Sally: *looks to the back seat* Tails?! What are you doing here?

Modo: He found us on the road to San Diego.

KITT stops just outside of San Diego. Modo and Sally get out and run into each other's arms.

They were so releaved and happy to see each other again that it never felt so good to hold each other right there and then.

For Modo, he could not be happier seeing the woman he loved again.

It was the same for Sally, she was reunited with the man that she felt so at ease with and loved immensely.

Modo: Thank goodness you're alright.

Sally: I never thought I would see you again.

Modo: Likewise.

Tails: Are you mad at me, Aunt Sally?

Sally: *turns to Tails* Just a little, Tails. But you're here now anyway. Did you say you found him on the road on the way back here?

Modo: Yeah. Where we also saw Robotnik's home away from home.

The Princess found this very disturbing; it was one thing to know that her enemy had come here to waste Earth like he did with Mobius, but to know that he was setting up shop was worse.

Sally: Robotnik has set up here already?

KITT: Unfortunately so. He has set up a City that is not even half the size of Robotropolis; but it was certainly big enough to fill a valley up in the Californian Desert.

Sally: Take me there, now!

Modo: Sure thing. Kitt, let's get back out there.

KITT: Very well, Modo.

They got back into KITT heading South East out on to the Highway.

Modo: Was there anyone else with you, Sally?

Sally: I was with Sonic, but we got separated. Then those guys started chasing me.

Modo: Kitt, scan the Police frequency. See if Sonic's been spotted.

KITT: Right away, Modo. *scans frequency* I've got it, Modo. Sonic's been spotted on the South East side of Town heading out to the Desert. He's heading out towards our intended destination.

Modo: Let's go get him.

10 minutes later; KITT pulls up by Sonic who had stopped 8 miles away from San Diego.

Sonic: *sees KITT pulling up* is that who I think it is?

Modo: Need a ride?

The hedgehog was so happy to see his friend again and showing up when he needed him the most.

Sonic: Modo? Man, I'm glad to see you!

Modo: It's good to see you too, pal.

Glad that her team-mate was ok, she was somewhat annoyed to see him as well.

Sally: Where did you get to? *Sonic gets in the back*

Sonic: *sweats* I got lost.

Sally: *shakes her head* I might have known.

Modo: Can we continue this later?

Sonic: *sees Tails sat next to him* Tails?! What are you doing here?

Tails: I figured you guys could use some help.

KITT continues into the Desert at 40 MPH.

Modo: Alright, Kitt. Anything on the wire in regards to the Police after Sonic?

KITT: Unfortunately plenty. They're trying to locate him as we speak, but are not having any luck due to his unsurpassed pace.

Sonic: *smug* I must confess; I am good on my feet.

Sally: Pity your ego can't go down a notch.

The Knight figured that if the Cops were looking for Sonic; it was possible that they were looking for Sally as well.

Modo: What about Sally?

KITT: A few people had reported her running through the streets to the Police, but they just laughed it off thinking that they were drunk or making a prank call.

Modo: That must have been before they spotted Sonic. We'll consider that a blessing in disguise that they're only looking for one of you.

Sally: I suppose so. *notices his left arm no longer sporting a bandage* I see your arm healed well.

Modo: Yeah. The work that Rotor did on it was great. That bandage came off about a month ago.

The Princess knew that was the average time for recovery on an injury like that on Mobius.

Sally: That's about the normal length of time for an injury like that to heal. How long till we get to Robotnik's new home?

KITT: At our present speed of 80 MPH, we should get there in 50 minutes.

Modo: Well let's get there in 30 minutes. *increases to 120 MPH* in the meantime; let's have some music.

KITT: Anything specific in mind?

Modo: You pick something, pal. I was having my choice of music on the way back.

KITT: Modo, I have to remind you that I am here to serve your needs.

Although he appreciated the super car's sentiments, he treated KITT as if he was as human as he was, therefore allowing him to have his share of turns of what to play on the music hard drive.

Modo: Kitt, we're partners; you put up with my tastes and I have to endure yours.

KITT: Like trivia on the 50's movies?

Modo: Don't even go there with that. Now, just pick something for yourself, please.

KITT: Oh, very well. *plays Jamiroquai's star child*

Modo: You have good taste; buddy- A little bit of Jamiroquai goes down nicely.

The music was foreign to Sonic, as just about most of Modo's music on KITT's hard drive as they didn't have music the same as Modo did.

Sonic: Jamiro-who?

Modo: It's a funk band from England, Sonic. They were one of my favourite bands when I was a kid growing up, and they still are.

Sally: I really ought to try and make time for your music this time. I like this one too.

Modo: You have good taste, Sal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Thirty minutes later; KITT had arrived back out on the portion of the highway where he and Modo had first seen Robotnik's new residence.

Modo: Here's the sight seeing Car park where we saw the place.

Sally: Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like what I am about to see?

KITT: Trust us; you won't.

Modo steers KITT into the sight seeing car Lott again and parks exactly where they were before over looking the valley below.

Sally: Are you sure this is it, Modo? I can't see anything.

Modo: This is the spot, Sally. It's down in that Valley. Get out and see for yourself.

KITT: However, you won't like the view.

Tails: Definitely.

Sonic: If Robotnik did it; I can believe it.

Sally gets out seeing the quickly made City of warehouses, factories and vehicle hangars below in the Valley.

Sally: *shocked* this is hideous! He's not wasted any time in setting up shop here.

Sonic: *gets out* that is ugly! If Robotnik could do this to a Valley in one day; I'd hate to think what he could do in a month.

KITT: I did warn you.

Sally: Modo, how long has he been in that valley?

Modo gets out walking a little stiff.

Modo: I know no more than you, Sally. We were just coming back from after a drug bust and Kitt picked this place up on his surveillance.

Sally: *notices his limp* Are you ok?

Modo: I'm fine, Sal. The guy we busted yesterday very considerately stamped on my leg when I tried to arrest him.

Sally: Ouch.

Modo: That's one trip to that I'll be glad to forget. His foot packed a wallop. *rubs his left knee cap* I was extra glad to bust him.

She was concerned for him and therefore wanted to take a closer look at it.

Sally: Do you mind if I take a look at it?

Modo: Maybe later.

Sally: Modo, if it's bothering you that much then it must be bad.

KITT: I have to confess, pal; even though your injury is minor I wouldn't recommend walking around for too long. *beep* Michael's calling.

Modo: *gets back in* patch him through. Hey, Michael.

Michael: *on screen* Modo, did you find her?

Modo: I got to her in time.

Michael: Is she ok?

Modo: Yeah, Sally's just fine.

He was releaved that his best agent had made it to her in time knowing that the men might have done something unthinkable to her.

Michael: Good. Where are you now?

Modo: Back out on the highway. Sally wanted to see Robotnik's home away from home.

Michael: Alright, but get back here as soon as possible. Unfortunately there's an APB out on Sally after what they saw with a big blue looking hedgehog running through the streets.

Sally: *frowns* Oh, I wonder why.

Sonic: It's not my fault they're slow. What's with the cloak, little bro?

Tails: I had to disguise myself because you and Aunt Sally wouldn't let me go with you. So I had to blend into the background.

Modo: You're a smart guy, Tails. I'll give you credit for that. See you later, Michael. *call ends* Kitt, can you tell how long Robotnik has been putting his new real estate together?

KITT: *scans* the black cloud in the air is approximately 5 hours old. And judging from the construction residue around the buildings I'd guess that he's been here for at least a day.

Sonic: What do we do then?

Modo gets back out with a pair of binoculars.

Modo: for now; nothing.

The young FLAG agent looks through the binoculars and watches in disgust at the kind of pollution and desecration of what was once a beautiful natural area now turned into a polluted futuristic City.

Modo: And I thought Robotropolis was bad looking enough. What's his security like, buddy?

KITT: *scans* no different to that of his surveillance system in Robotropolis.

That was not something that the Knight wanted to hear considering how tight the security was back in Robotropolis.

Modo: And by that you mean; tight, sophisticated and hard to break?

KITT: Unfortunately, that happens to be a very accurate description.

Modo: Has he picked us up on his surveillance?

KITT: No. His system is not fully operational yet. So we can consider ourselves 'somewhat' fortunate.

Sally: May I have a look?

Modo: Sure.

He hands her the binoculars and Sally is equally horrified and disgusted at what she sees.

Sally: This is truly horrible! I just wish we had gotten here sooner to stop this.

Modo: There's no sense in blaming yourself, Sally.

Tails: Uncle Modo is right, Aunt Sally. Robotnik was shrewd in making his hovercraft and convoy ships faster.

Sonic: They did move fast. Still, we can go down there and clear him out.

Jeda knew that Sonic meant well, he also knew that Robotnik might expect that kind of tactic from them.

Modo: No, Charging in there will not do anything. Kitt, how far down is that place?

KITT: *measures* it's approximately 200 feet down. Modo, I strongly suggest that you stay off your feet. The Stork may have given you a minor injury, but I would prefer it if you stayed off of your feet.

Modo: Alright, pal. I'll put some ice on it when we get back.

Sally: The Stork?

Modo: You know the idea of a Stork that brings babies to families. Well that Stork brought drugs.

Sally: Drugs?

Modo: You don't wanna know. This is the illegal kind; the kind that you would never even think about giving to your kids.

Sally: I see.

Modo: Anyway, let's get back to the Foundation for the time being. We can figure out what to do there.

She put her foot down with him knowing that he was in no fit condition to be driving at all.

Sally: You're not driving. If your injury is aggravating you that much, then you shouldn't be using it to drive.

Modo: Sally, I was driving back here just fine.

KITT: Not so, Modo. I did detect that your knee was under a fair amount of stress when you accelerated me down the highway.

Modo: I did it to save her, Kitt.

Sally: Modo, I know you like to play the brave soldier. But there is a time to play hero and there is a time to rest and heal.

Modo: Fair enough. Kitt, switch to automatic.

Sally: No, I'll drive.

Modo: ok.

They get back into KITT and Sally turns him back out onto the road; back in the direction of the Foundation's Headquarters.

Sally: Plot me a route back to the Foundation's headquarters, Kitt.

KITT: Right away, Sally. Modo, I think I'd best keep an eye on the Police frequency.

Modo: So that we don't get any detours along the way whilst the Cops are looking for Sonic?

KITT: Correct.

Sally: One question though; how did you find me?

Modo: Your com-link. Kitt triangulated your signal to where we picked you up on Maple Mark Avenue in San Diego.

That made sense to her, how else would they have been able to rescue her when they did?

Sally: Of course. How have you been?

Modo: Busy, as ever; with one difference.

Sally: What's that?

Modo: I'm a little more relaxed about it.

Sally: That's good. Did you miss us?

Modo: Yes.

Sally: we missed you too.

Modo: Mind you; my relationship with Amelia has gone down the drain, but that was to be expected.

Sally: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I suppose you want to know what we're doing here?

Tails: He knows.

Modo: He filled me in what happened when I met up with him before I went to go get you. I have to say; I was surprised by Robotnik's move and at the same time I wasn't.

Sally: I know what you mean; Always playing underhanded games with us.

Modo: The only smart move he's playing so far is not drawing too much attention to himself. But sooner or later; he'll make his first move.

Sally: It may be a little more difficult to beat him here. As his technology is far more superior to yours, and the only real weapon we have is Kitt.

KITT: Don't forget Delia.

Modo goes quiet thinking for a moment.

Modo: Not just Delia.

KITT: What do you mean?

Modo: Karr.

KITT: Modo, that would be far too risky! Karr's all about self preservation.

Modo: His CPU is, yes. But not his body.

Tails: What are you getting at, Uncle Modo?

Modo: I'm thinking; what if we could create a new Microprocessor.

KITT: And use Karr's body?

Modo: That was my thinking.

The Trans Am did compute that idea could work, but he also knew for that idea to work, it would take time.

KITT: That would be a good idea, only to create a microprocessor as sophisticated as that of mine or Delia's will take time and effort.

Sally: Let's not worry about that for the time being.

Sonic: Yeah; all this took about microprocessors is confusing me.

Sally: Why does that not surprise me?

Modo knew that the mood had to be lightened up. Considering that arguing was not something that the team needed right now.

Modo: Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Kitt?

KITT: A little something to lighten the atmosphere?

Modo: You read my mind, pal.

Tails: What are you two talking about?

Modo: Kitt, a little bit of Guns n' Roses, please. I think you know which song I am referring to?

KITT: How could I possibly forget; it's the only one of that group that you like playing. Everytime you want Guns n' Roses; it's always this one.

Modo: Just play it.

KITT: Oh, very well.

*Guns n' Roses 'sweet Child O'mine plays'*

Sonic instantly takes a liking to the song.

Sonic: Now this is more like it, Mo! A little rock n' roll!

Sally: *shakes her head* Why me?

KITT: I have to second that sentiment.

40 minutes later; KITT pulls into the Foundation's grounds. Sally is taken in by how beautiful the garden was even under the lights surrounding it.

Modo: Welcome to the Foundation's headquarters.

Sally: *in awe* this garden is so beautiful.

Modo: It's kind of a tradition that Michael has kept in the Foundation to remind him of Devon Miles.

Sonic: Who's he?

KITT: Was. Unfortunately Devon passed away in 2000. He was Michael's mentor and along with Wilton Knight were the ones who created me and brought Michael into the Foundation for Law and Government.

Modo: I never met the man, but I admired and respected what I heard and read about him. Like me; he was British.

Sally: Really?

Modo: Oh, yeah.

Tails: Is that why you talk differently to Michael?

Modo: Not really, Tails. It's just an accent.

They all get out and are greeted by Michael, Maria and Amelia.

Maria: How was ?

Modo: Alright. If you like doing drug busts and picking a souvenir from a ticked off drug lord.

Michael: Are these all the ones that came here?

Modo: Yes. Michael, Tails you already know, this is Sonic, and this amazing young lady is Princess Sally.

Sally: *blushes* Modo, you're embarrassing me.

Maria: So you're the genius that made Kitt more super efficient?

KITT: She certainly did.

Modo: She handles Kitt really well too.

Tails: That's Aunt Sally for you.

Sally: And you must be Maria? Kitt speaks very highly of you.

Maria: And he spoke so highly of you.

Amelia was not happy to see Sally standing before her. For, this was the woman that in her eyes, had taken her Modo from her.

Amelia: So, you're the woman that Modo fell for on Mobius, huh?

Sally: Amelia, we never intended for it to happen like that.

Amelia: A bit late for that, don't you think?

Sally: Amelia…

Modo: Sal, it's ok. Amelia's been seeing another guy for a few months now since I've come back. Anyway, you may as well meet the rest of the family. *com-link* Delia, some people are here to meet you!

DELIA hears Modo and activates her automatic mode; she rolls out of the garage and to the main door entrance.

Modo: Sally, Tails, Sonic, this is Delia.

The three Mobians see a red Ford mustang with a lit blue scanner going back and forth.

DELIA: Hello my name is Delia. Who are you?

Sally: Hi, I'm Sally Acorn. *surprised* wow! Modo said that you were a female car, but I didn't think it was possible.

Maria: Oh, it is possible. Considering; that I was the Chief Consultant on her being built. I'm technically Delia's mother.

DELIA: And a good Mother at that, too. She's good with Kitt also.

KITT: Naturally.

Michael: Anyway, let's go inside. It's late and I think that young man needs to go to bed.

Sally: He's right, Tails. It is awfully late.

Modo: Come on, big guy. I'll let you watch some movies tomorrow.

Tails: Cool!

Knight was curious as to why a Mobian Fox liked movies so much considering that he probably knew very little of them on Earth.

Michael: Why does he like movies so much?

Sonic: Modo let him have one of his DVDs.

Michael: ok.

They all go indoors and Maria shows Sally to her room, whilst Michael shows Sonic and Tails to their rooms.

Amelia: Were you happy with her?

Modo: Amelia, I thought we agreed to be civil to each other?

Amelia: I want to know.

Modo: If you must know; she helped do the one thing that you wanted to help me with.

Amelia: And what is that; may I ask?

Modo: Getting over Mara's death. Something as I seem to recall; you wanted very much for me. See; you don't know everything that happened over there. I went through a few flashbacks of Mara's death so clearly, so painful that it caused me to break down and cry.

Amelia: And she helped you to get over it?

Modo: That's where we have a little something in common.

Amelia: Like what?

Modo: Her father disappeared when she was 7. And she hasn't found him.

Amelia looked like she had been told the saddest story and shed a few tears.

Amelia: I didn't know she had it that bad.

Modo: She's a strong girl; just like you are. Anyway; it's late and believe it or not; the over bearing Dictator from their world is in ours now. So we need some rest now. *starts walking upstairs*

Amelia: Is my Delia strong enough to face him?

Modo: *stops* maybe. But I didn't go against him with Kitt unless I was sure he could do it. And he could. Amelia, Delia trusts you, and you trust her. Besides; you know this from me and Kitt.

Amelia: Modo, if she did what you said she did…tell her she has some of my respect.

Modo: *smiles* you can tell her in the morning. Like it or not; they're with us whilst we're dealing with Robotnik. *turns slightly and aggravates his injury again*

Amelia: Are you ok?

Modo: Yeah. The Stork was nice enough to do that to me whilst I was busting him.

Amelia: The Drug lord did this to you?

Modo: Pain is part of the job, you know that, Amelia? I'm gonna get some ice put onto it.

She felt like helping him knowing that he had taken a battering on his last assignment.

Amelia: Do you need some help?

Modo: I'll be fine. You go on to bed.

Amelia: Alright. *goes upstairs*

Modo walks with his limp into the kitchen and looks in the freezer for a big bag of ice.

After finding some ice cubes he wraps them in a cloth, pulled his left jean leg up and applied the ice cube cloth to his injury.

Modo: *feels the sting* ah! That hurts.

Michael walks in to see his top Knight tending to his injury.

Michael: *looks discomforted at the injury* Ooo! You weren't kidding when he said he stamped on you.

Modo: Ah, no pain, no gain.

Michael: I'll get Maria to take a little look at it. Considering she has experience in first aid.

Maria and Sally come down as apparently Sally also has a little medical know how to her credit.

Maria: *looks at the bruising* you say he stamped on you?

Modo: Yeah; At least twice. Fortunately Kitt's horn caught him off guard, and then I brought him to the floor and held him till the cops got there.

Sally: Looks like he stomped on your knee cap with something strong. I don't think those were normal shoes that did this.

Maria: Probably hard construction boots. How long have you been pressing the ice on that?

Modo: Five minutes; about that. And yes; it was construction boots. As you know he works as a Building company owner under an assumed name, but we couldn't get a trace on that.

Maria: Well; I think the ice is doing the trick, Mo. But you need to take it easy on your feet.

Modo: Alright, alright. Just allow me to get to my room.

He gets off of his seat and starts walking to the stairs.

Maria: Just like Michael; a stubborn one.

Sally: He wasn't too stubborn on Mobius. He pretty much did what we told him to when he got his laser burn.

Maria: *perplexed* really? Normally; he makes a point of doing things for himself and for people not to worry about him.

When Modo was at Knothole in the summer, he took Sally's orders and directions knowing that she knew better than him over in their world.

Sally: There was hardly any of that. I think he knew that it was for his own good.

Maria: Just out of curiosity; how bad was his left arm?

Sally: Pretty bad. Had we not treated his arm with anti-laser treatment he would have developed blood poisoning in his arm that would have led to his death.

Maria: Ai! That is nasty! I can see what he meant when he referred to you as his rock.

The Princess was astounded to know that her love had felt that strongly about her in that way.

Sally: He said that?

Maria: Sally, I don't know what you did for him mentally, physically and emotionally; but; when he came back; he was a different and better person.

Sally: Wow…I had no idea I left that kind of impact on him.

Maria: The same with Kitt. All he would tell me about is what you did for him and when I saw the power to his functions and gadgets were greatly increased, I was lost for words. You'll have to tell me how you did that.

It wasn't that much for Sally to understand considering a woman of her intelligence and her experience and knowledge with machinery and computers.

Sally: It's not that hard when you understand his blueprints and how to use the diagnostic tools to keep him maintained.

Maria: And you did that in just a few days?

Sally: I pick things up quickly.

They talked for hours into the night.

Sometime in the early hours of the morning; Modo had gotten up and was sat out on a bench in the garden with his denim jacket done up looking up at the night sky.

KITT detected that his partner was outside and pulled up over to the bench that he was sat on.

KITT: This is the third time this week that you've come out here at this time of the morning.

Modo: What can I say, pal? It's quiet, tranquil, peaceful and it's a beautiful night.

KITT: Oh! Star gazing again.

Modo: Yup. Anything on the wire regarding our unwanted visitor in the Desert?

KITT: I've been trying to monitor satellite access into his new accommodation and I've only managed to decipher that he is out to steal something extremely sophisticated and powerful that could give him an edge.

Modo: Let's hope he doesn't.

KITT: I know. I see your injury is healing nicely.

Modo: Yeah. The ice has taken the sting out of it.

Sally could hear them talking from her room that over looked the garden.

Sally: Star gazing, huh? *smiles* you certainly like the night sky, my love.

KITT: Modo, I am getting the feeling that you're doing more than just admiring the night sky. Why are you out here?

Modo: *sighs* I can never fool you, can I?

KITT: No.

Modo: You know me, Kitt. I worry too much over people. I kinda feel that I have to be out here; just to keep watch for the people I care about.

KITT: Modo, you know full well that security would pick up something suspicious, and that I would pick up something unfriendly in my surveillance mode.

Modo: If you really must know, pal; I'm doing this for Sally and Amelia's benefit.

Although KITT saw this as being noble by his partner, it was also very predictable as well.

KITT: I thought as much. At times you can be stubbornly noble.

Modo: A fact, as I seem to recall; you regarded that as one of my better qualities.

KITT: Maybe. But other times you are just like Michael; just stubborn.

Sally: *smiles* still the same ole Modo; being Protective.

Modo: Let's have some music.

KITT: At 3:20 in the morning? You'll wake everybody up!

Modo: Remember when we came back from Houston 2 weeks ago?

KITT: You mean where you constantly listened to rock music through your com-link all night?

Modo: Yeah.

KITT: Alright, but if we get caught for this; it's your fault!

Modo: I know. Now, let's have some George Michael; careless whisper, if you please.

This was one of the songs that the car was not too fond of playing or listening to, given the fact that it was depressing to him.

KITT: Not this one again!

Modo: Kitt!

KITT: Oh, very well. *plays the song through to his com-link*

Modo: *pleased* Ah! That's better!

He nodded and swayed his head slowly in time with the music, and Sally found it to be quite soothing too.

Sally: That's quite nice; A little depressing, but nice.

After five minutes; the song was finishing and Modo started dozing off.

KITT: Modo!

Modo: *wakes up* huh?

KITT: You're falling asleep. Go back to bed.

Modo: *tired* Ok. *Gets up* good night, pal.

KITT: Good night.

The young Knight walks back in to sleep, and Sally goes back to bed as well.

Out in the Desert; Robotnik read into the file on what was keeping KARR deactivated.

Robotnik: So; Karr has a CPU disabler module keeping him from operating under his own free will, eh. Well; I think I can change that by stimulating his system which will allow me to gain access to his driver's door; seeing as they've programmed that CPU disabler to keep unwanted guests out. Snivley; prepare to leave.

Snivley: Yes, sir.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Later that morning; around 8 AM, Tails had gotten up and walked over and into Modo's room where the young Knight was sat dressed in his chair reading away again.

Tails: Morning, Uncle Modo.

Modo: *looks up from his book* Oh, morning, Tails. What are you doing up so early?

Tails: Not really. I'm usually up by 6 AM.

Modo: I know; you wanted to watch some movies. Come on then.

Tails: Yesss!

Modo starts looking through his DVD collection on his shelf.

Modo: Hmmm, I think we'll have…Star Wars Episode III.

Tails: What's that one like? *switches the TV on and puts the disc into the DVD player*

Modo: It's a little dark in places; but it's good.

Tails: Will I get in trouble for watching that kind of stuff?

Modo: If Sally gives you a telling off, then blame me.

Tails: Are you sure?

Modo: Tails, I can handle myself.

The DVD loads the movie up and the two are watching the movie getting caught up by the story on Modo's blue sofa.

Tails: *excited* and I thought Spiderman was just amazing. This is way beyond cool!

Modo: I only bring in the best.

An hour later; Sally walks by in a pink dressing gown that Maria allowed her to borrow and couldn't help but see Tails and Modo watching the movie.

She stands in the doorway smiling at how good the young FLAG member was with her adoptive nephew.

Sally: Morning, boys.

Modo: *looks over* Morning, Sally. Sleep well?

Sally: Yes, *yawns* as it happens. I see Tails couldn't wait to watch a movie, huh.

Modo: To be fair, he did ask me if he could watch one yesterday.

Sally: Sure looks like a dark movie.

Modo: I'll explain how the Star Wars story goes later. It's a bit complicated to say the least.

Sally: You seem to be enjoying it, Tails.

Tails: This is really cool, Aunt Sally! There was a light sabre fight near the start; I've never seen anything so cool!

Sally: Light sabres?

Modo: People had an obsession with Stars Wars back then in the 70's and 80's. Some still do today. Nice dressing gown.

Sally: Thanks. Maria let me borrow it.

Modo: That was good of her.

Sally: We had a long chat last night about things here and what I do back home and really got into talking about cybernetics; fascinating.

Modo: Oh, she loves her work. Just like me.

Sally: Tails, do you mind if I go talk with Modo privately?

Tails: Sure, Aunt Sally.

Modo walks out of his room with Sally and into her room down the hallway.

Sally: *closes the door* he is such a dear.

Modo: Yeah, he's a good kid. So, what do you want to talk about?

Sally: Do you believe everything people say? *wraps her arms around and kisses him*

That took Modo by surprise, but he enjoyed it.

Modo: Normally. But that is a pleasant surprise.

Sally: I missed you so much!

Modo: I missed you too.

Sally: *sees his necklace* I see you've kept me close.

Modo: Yup. It kept me feeling comforted when I was by myself.

Sally: *lifts up her ying-yang medallion* the same as this did. How's your leg today?

Modo: I'm alright, a little stiff, but ok. But that's nothing in comparison to what happened to my left arm.

Sally: Don't remind me. I was really scared at that point.

Modo: Hey, you kept your cool and did brilliantly from what I was told. If it weren't you; I wouldn't be standing here.

Sally: That's one thing I'm thanking my lucky stars over. Anyway, let's not talk about that one. Maria tells me you've been a new person since you got back here. Is that right?

Modo: Yeah. After you helped me to get over Mara's death; I pretty much found some peace with myself; I was calmer, more relaxed and less touchy about talking about her.

The Princess was happy that her man was at peace with himself.

Sally: Well I'm glad I could help you feel better.

Modo: You did more for me than you know.

Sally: Oh, I think I know. You see; after I lost my father, I went through the kind of loss and despair that you went through when you lost Mara. True, I don't know if he's dead or alive, but I still haven't found him. *sheds a tear*

Modo: Ssshhh. It's ok.

Sally: *wipes her tears* do pardon me if this sounds a little out of line, but the only good thing about coming here is that I got to see you again.

Modo: It's not out of line at all. I wanted to see you again badly as well.

Sally: Come here, you. *kisses him*

For some reason to the Knight, it seemed like Sally looked a little more toned up than the last time he saw her on Mobius.

Modo: Have you lost weight?

Sally: not that I know of. Why?

Modo: You just seem to be more toned up.

Sally: Being a freedom fighter will do that to you.

Modo: I can imagine. Hungry?

Sally: I sure could use some breakfast.

Modo: Fruit muesli good for you?

She was intrigued that he had been taking his breakfast seriously now.

Sally: Oh? Have you actually started eating proper breakfasts now?

Modo: Hey, you got me hooked onto that stuff.

Sally: And you seem to be a regular watcher of the night sky.

Modo: How did you know that?

Sally: I saw you out in the garden last night talking with Kitt.

Modo: I didn't think we were talking that loud.

Despite the fact that Modo had kept his voice down last night, the Princess had an acute sense of hearing.

Sally: No, I just happen to have good hearing. And I also know when you're being a little bit of a worry wart.

Modo: oh, that.

Sally: You really shouldn't worry so much, Modo. If Robotnik was going to attack; Kitt would have detected something. You know that.

Modo: I know. But sometimes I feel like I could do more.

Sally: What you do is more than enough.

They walk back over to his room to check on Tails and they find Sonic now watching with him.

Modo: Morning, Sonic.

Sonic: Hey, Mo. This is a great movie!

Modo: I know.

Sonic: I thought Spiderman rocked, but this is kickin! You've got to show me more from your collection.

Sally: I think you've turned them into movie addicts. They've seen Spider-Man so many times back on Mobius that I've lost count.

Modo: That's not necessarily a bad thing, is it?

Sally: You wouldn't say that if you knew how much time he spent playing rock music back home.

Modo: Ok, point taken.

Tails: I'll have to watch the rest of the series; I'm really getting into this, Uncle Modo.

Modo: That's cool, Tails. Hey, Sal and I are gonna go get some breakfast. I'll leave you two to it for the time being.

Sonic: ok, Mo. Later.

They head downstairs into the kitchen where Modo poured the muesli into a couple of bowls with some milk and then sat at the breakfast bar eating them.

Sally: *delighted* mmm, this is delicious!

Modo: *smiles* I thought you might like it. *in between spoonfuls*

Sally: Like it? I love it!

Michael walks in to see the two enjoying breakfast.

Michael: Morning, you two.

Modo: Morning, Michael.

Sally: Good morning, .

Michael: Sally, please, call me Michael. Muesli again, Modo?!

Sally: I kinda got him hooked on to it.

Michael: That's Ok. It's just that's all he eats for breakfast now. He hasn't had anything fried for ages.

Modo: It doesn't appeal to me. *finishes his bowl* ah! Perfect.

Sally: *finishes hers* agreed. That hit the spot nicely.

Modo: Now, we need to think about what you're going to wear.

She couldn't understand what was wrong with her normal appearance.

Sally: What's wrong with my boots and jacket?

Modo: Sal, it may be ok for you to dress like that on Mobius. But considering your body has human characteristics; people will notice that. No, correction; people did notice that last night.

Sally: You're talking about the men that were chasing me?

Modo: Yeah.

The Director agreed; a little discretion with her appearance would probably help her to lay low a little more.

Michael: He's right. At least if you wore something that covered yourself more, you would draw less attention to yourself.

Sally: I guess that it couldn't hurt. Have you got anything I can borrow, Modo?

Modo: Nothing that would fit you. Shirts; maybe. But pants; I don't know.

Michael: You do have some pants in your closet, Modo.

Modo: Are you talking about those black jeans that shrunk in the wash?

Michael: Yeah. Plus, if you recall; you complained about dry cleaning shrinking some of your shirts as well.

Modo: *frowns* yes, don't remind me.

Sally: Well, I won't know if they'll fit me if I don't try them.

Modo: *sighs* come on then.

They had back up to his room where Sonic and Tails were still watching Star Wars Episode III.

Modo opened his closet and saw the black pair of jeans that had shrunk along with 2 pairs of white shirts and 2 pairs of red t-shirts that had also shrunk.

Modo: Go try them on. *hands them to Sally*

Sally: Thanks. *takes them to her room*

Tails: Why's Aunt Sally having some of your clothes, Uncle Modo?

Modo: Well, Tails, because Sally's body has human characteristics, it would appear to some people that she was walking around looking indecent.

Sonic: *annoyed* Hey! Sally is decent. She's the best girl I know!

Modo knew what Sonic was referring to; that Sally would be deemed as an unruly or unpleasant, whereas he was meant that she would be seen as naked.

Modo: Not that kind of indecent, Sonic. I'm talking about people thinking she was not wearing any clothes. Like I said; because her body is more human looking than yours, it would cause people to raise a few eyebrows.

Tails: So that's why you wear more clothes than us?

Modo: Yeah, trust me, Tails. It's not a pretty sight if you saw a bunch of people choosing to be clothesless.

Sally walks back in now wearing the black jeans and one of the white shirts that Modo had given to her along with her blue boots.

Sally: How do I look?

He liked at what he was seeing; the clothes fitted her well and for some reason it made her look more attractive to him.

Modo: *impressed* Pretty good. That looks like a perfect fit.

Sally: I have to admit it does feel like a good fit.

Sonic: *looks over* Hmmm, not bad.

Tails: You look good, Aunt Sally.

Sally: Thank you, Tails.

KITT beeps Modo.

Modo: *com-link* what is it, pal?

KITT: Modo, I don't know how to explain it; I am getting readings from the holding room where Karr is stored.

Modo: What kind of readings?

KITT: Like someone's trying to reactivate him.

Of all the things in the world thought unimaginable, this was something that Modo did not want to hear.

Modo: Oh, boy! That is not good! *runs out the door*

Sally: *catches up with him* is Karr really that dangerous?

Modo: You have no idea. Kitt, let Michael know. We're on our way to the garages.

KITT: Sure thing, Modo.

Modo and Sally race to the garages where KITT and DELIA were sitting monitoring the signals.

Modo: How are the readings now, partner?

KITT: They've gotten stronger. Disturbingly to say the least.

Modo: Well, I doubt he'd be able to go anywhere. We've still got that CPU disabler in his entry port. He can't function with that in there.

Sally: I hope you're right.

In the holding room where Karr sat which was 20 feet down from KITT and DELIA's garage; a cloaked figure opened up Karr's door and pulled out the CPU disabler module and Karr's dashboard lit up.

The figure then walked out of the holding room.

KARR: Where am I? The last thing I recall was being immobilised by that inferior Production line copy and Modo Jeda.

This activity did not go unaware to KITT.

KITT: *scans* oh no! Karr's been reactivated.

Modo: By whom and why?

KITT: I don't know. All I know is; someone must have pulled out that CPU over-ride module.

Sally: That's not good, right?

Modo: No. It's worse than you could imagine.

Sally: Oh, dear.

Then they hear KARR's engine rev up. Modo and KITT knew that worse things were going to follow with the renegade machine now active again.

Modo: uh-oh. Sally, get behind me.

Sally: *worried* Modo, you're scaring me.

Mood: You will be; that thing is a monster.

KITT: I'd do as he says, Sally. He has no thought or conscience for any form of life.

KARR came bursting out of his holding room and straight to the garage where he confronted KITT and Modo.

Sally did as he suggested and got behind him.

KARR: So, we meet again, Modo Jeda.

Modo: *points at him* I don't know how you got out; but rest assured you will go back in!

KARR: I think not. I have no intention of being deactivated again. I will not allow you to incarcerate me once more and I will exact my revenge upon you.

Modo's partner would never allow something like that to happen to the people that he worked with and cared about.

KITT: I never allowed you to harm Michael, and I certainly will not allow you to harm Modo or Sally. I have nothing but contempt for your disregard of life.

KARR: How has a pompous machine like you stayed active for all this time? Why Wilton Knight had you succeed me is as a big mystery as my hatred for you, you inferior production line copy.

DELIA: Karr, you are nothing but an evil mechanised monstrosity! And I second Modo's sentiment; we dealt with you once, we'll do so again.

KARR: I don't recall asking for your input! *fires a laser just missing her scanner*

The Knight was shocked that KARR had taken a shot so soon, especially at DELIA.

Modo: DELIA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?

DELIA: I'll be fine, Modo.

Modo: Kitt, cut his engine.

KITT: *tries to over-ride* I can't, Modo. Some external signal is blocking me from shutting his engine down.

KARR: Time for me to leave. *spins around and heads for the gates and crashes through them*

Sally saw for herself just how animalistic and unconscionable KARR was with the way that he so thoughtlessly attacked DELIA.

Sally: You're right! He is a monster. Are you ok, Delia?

DELIA: I will be fine, Sally. I'm a lot stronger than I look.

KITT: You'd better believe it.

DELIA: Go after him! I'll inform Michael of what's happened.

Modo: Let's get after him, buddy! *gets in and starts his engine*

Sally: *gets in* If he's as dangerous as you say he is then you may need my help.

Modo: Let's go! *hits the accelerator and chases after KARR*

KITT speeds out onto the road heading South East after KARR at 170 MPH.

KITT: *beep* Michael's calling.

Michael: *on screen* Modo, what's going on?

Modo: Michael, I don't how to explain it, but Karr has been reactivated!

Michael: But that's impossible! Karr had a CPU over-ride module in him.

Modo: Well it looks like someone took it out. We're pursuing him at the moment.

KITT: I tried using my over-ride device to cut his engine, but it was being blocked.

Michael: Looks like a tall job for Maria when you get back.

Sally: Michael, just how good is Karr?

Michael: He was Kitt's prototype, with all of his functions and capabilities.

Now the Princess understood why her man was so concerned when KITT told him that he was being reactivated.

Sally: Oh, dear. Now I see why you were so worried, Modo.

Michael: Yeah, I'm afraid so. Modo, do not engage in a confrontation with Karr unless it's absolutely necessary. And be careful; you have a young lady there to protect as well.

Modo: I read you, Michael. Have Amelia and Delia on standby if necessary.

Michael: Will do, and good luck. *call ends*

KITT leaves San Diego and out onto the Desert highway.

Sally: Why is Karr heading out to the Desert?

Modo: I don't think he's going anywhere specifically. I think he's just trying to get away from us.

KITT: But where will he go to after that? He has nowhere to go.

Modo: I'm just trying to think who would want to bring him back.

KITT: Do you think it could be Robotnik?

Modo: I doubt it; he has no way of accessing our systems. *pauses* or does he?

Sally: What are you thinking, Modo?

Modo: Something that I hope I'm wrong on. Kitt, run a system check on HQ and see if you can find any kind of unwanted tapping of our system within the last 24 hours.

KITT: Right away. *scans*

Sally: You think that he could have learnt about Karr that way?

Modo: I'm hoping he hasn't, Sal. That's why we're checking to find out.

KITT: I've got something, Modo. I did detect a very faint signal that penetrated our database on Karr and where he was kept. The signal emanated from the Desert, South East of San Diego.

Modo: Co-incidence? I think not. *floors it and increases to 210 MPH*

She knew with the armoury and technology available to Robotnik, he would make KARR almost unstoppable.

Sally: We have to stop Karr reaching Robotnik!

Modo: I know what you're thinking, Sally; if he can do for Karr what he does for his army already; we'll be sitting ducks.

KITT: A very disturbing thought indeed.

Modo: I don't like it either, Buddy.

KITT gains on KARR and Modo was about to push turbo boost, when he saw at least 5 hovercraft with their laser cannons locked onto KITT.

Modo: *worried* I think the big man is making his first move at last.

Sally: I know we should pursue Karr, but I think we should retreat.

Modo: Alright, Karr. You got lucky this time. But sooner or later; we'll be back to get you.

Modo turns KITT back around and speeds away from the hovercrafts that were keeping Karr protected.

Robotnik: *via Karr's radio* I trust that you're pleased to be free at last?

KARR: Indeed. I presume you are the one that has been leading me to this location?

Robotnik: Yes. The co-ordinates that were sent to your memory banks was from me. You see; when I gained access to FLAG's system and I found out about you, I just knew that I could use your services.

KARR: And what is in it for me?

Robotnik: The destruction of Modo Jeda and the Knight Industries Two Thousand.

KARR: I am more than happy to oblige. I am the Knight Automative Roving Robot or Karr if you prefer.

Robotnik: I am Doctor Robotnik; you're new partner.

KARR: Good to meet you, partner.

Robotnik: Good. Continue on this stretch of road until you get to a turn off on the road. Take that and follow the Desert track till you reach RoboDiego.

KARR: Understood.

KARR follows Robotnik's directions until he drives into a hangar where the Dictator was stood waiting for him.

Robotnik: Ah; the Knight Automative Roving Robot. At last we meet in person.

KARR: Doctor Robotnik; the man who went to a lot of trouble to set me free from that pompous Foundation.

Robotnik: Pompous, maybe. But unfortunately; they have someone that could stop me; Modo Jeda, and his car; Kitt.

KARR: Kitt is nothing more than an inferior production line copy. I am the original super car of the future.

Robotnik: And you will be even superior to him once I have a chance to upgrade you.

Robotnik began making upgrades to KARR by quickly studying his blueprints and increasing the hardness of his shell and installing a brand new engine that was capable of outrunning KITT with ease.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

KITT had returned to the Foundation HQ; now knowing who freed KARR. Modo, Sally and KITT were pondering their next move with DELIA sitting there listening in.

Sally: *sat on KITT's hood* I thought I had seen everything with you, Kitt. But if Karr is capable of everything that you can do and more without the preservation of life; that's just too horrible to think about.

KITT: What you saw with what he did to Delia is just the tip of the iceberg.

DELIA: I have never personally fought him the way that Kitt has, but I too know what he is capable of, and he is nothing short of a nightmare.

Modo was pacing up and down the garage like a caged lion.

Modo: We have got ourselves a mountain to climb, guys. Karr and Robotnik together; that's a nasty combination.

Sally: Modo, I appreciate that you're worried, but pacing up and down the garage is not going to do you any good.

KITT: You might wear a hole into the floor.

Modo: *stops and sighs* I'm sorry, guys. I just feel so useless and helpless right now.

Amelia, Maria and Michael walk in.

Michael: I've been there a few times, Modo. It doesn't feel good.

Amelia: Weren't you and chasing Karr?

Modo: Yeah, but one small problem. Karr and Robotnik are in the same league as each other.

Sally was a little confused why Amelia referred to her in that way.

Sally: ?

Michael: Amelia's just overly polite. It takes some getting used to.

Amelia: Which reminds me, *stands in front of Sally* I haven't been fair to you since you've got here.

Although she appreciated Amelia being a little friendlier towards her, she had to remind her that she did have just cause to be annoyed with her.

Sally: Amelia, you did have a fair reason to be angry with me.

Amelia: when Modo told me that you had helped him get over the one thing that was still painful to him; I came over with guilt. I had seen him for months flinching whenever he saw a bright light, or whenever Mara or her Birthday and her death were mentioned.

Sally: You see; I know what he suffered.

Amelia: Yeah, he said that your father went missing when you were 7.

Sally: No, no. That's not what I meant. I actually saw what he went through.

Michael found that very hard to digest considering that the only ways possible to see what Modo had suffered on that fateful night in Chicago was to see CCTV footage or to be there themselves.

Michael: How can that be possible?

KITT: It is, Michael. Sally has a small yet very power and sophisticated computer named Nicole. With her; she was able to see Modo's flashbacks and project them into one of my monitors.

She recalled of what she saw of Modo's flashbacks and it was very horrifying knowing that he even went through that, let alone watch it back on KITT's monitor.

Sally: It was awful what I saw of his memories; they way that gunman came in and shot her. I think it was more painful to see him having to hold her and hear her last words. And what's just as painful; he never even got to pop the question to Mara. She died never knowing that he was going to propose to her.

His ex-girlfriend was saddened that he had relived his nightmare of her death over again.

Amelia: *sheds a tear* that's so sad. And you had to relive that again?

Modo: *sighs* yup. Like it was yesterday; word for word, move for move and the emotion, all because I had never dealt with it.

KITT: And thanks to Sally, Modo is the man that we now see before us.

Michael: We have a lot to be thankful to you for, Sally.

For the Princess it was no big thing, she would do anything for Modo in a heart beat.

Sally: *blushes* well, when you love someone like him, he's more than worth it.

Amelia: Oh, that he is.

Modo: Anyway, back to business. Delia, how much damage did Karr do to you with that laser blast?

DELIA: Fortunately; he only struck my shell and nowhere near my scanner, but I will require a little TLC.

Amelia was shocked to learn that the evil super car had taken a shot at her partner and friend.

Amelia: Karr shot at you?

DELIA: its ok, Amelia. I would rather Karr shoot at me than any of you.

Maria: I'll give you a diagnostic scan later, Delia. You probably will need a little repair, considering how powerful that laser is.

Modo: Then, there's the next problem. How do we recover Karr?

Sally: Why would you want to recover such a rogue Knight car? Did you not see what I saw out there today?

The young Knight took on board what she said, but also knew that the machine could be made useful to them with the right amount of time and programming.

Modo: True, he is a menace. But he can be reprogrammed; Because Maria has recently made progress on trying to get through his protective programming.

Sally: Protective programming?

Maria: When Modo had brought him back here; I tried to remove his CPU so that we could try and reprogram him, but Karr had developed his own defences against us. I was going to try and use my latest de-cryptive program to get passed his defences, but obviously we can't do that now.

Modo paused and thought for a moment.

Modo: I have got an idea on how we could do that.

KITT: You're not planning on doing anything dangerous are you?

Modo: Unfortunately so, pal.

KITT: I was afraid of that.

Michael: What have you got in mind?

Modo: Maria, you said a week ago that you came up with an even more powerful CPU over-ride module.

This was something that the mechanic had been working on recently that had the potential to be more powerful than the over-ride modules than the ones they had used on DELIA and KARR earlier that year.

Maria: In theory it's more powerful, but I haven't had a chance to test it yet.

KITT: I wouldn't risk it. I couldn't over-ride Karr's system. My over-rider was being blocked.

The Knight knew that there was a chance of a plan working, but it would require KITT's over-rider being modified.

Modo: Maria, what are the chances of giving Kitt's over-ride device more power?

Maria: I could try. But the chances are; you would have to be right against Karr for it to work. *gets in KITT's drivers seat to make adjustments*

Modo: That's a chance I'm just going to have to take. *Maria starts adjusting KITT's circuits*

This was classic-Modo for Sally; he was acting too quickly and not thinking the situation through enough. Granted, she knew that he meant well, but he did not think of the consequences of what would happen should his plan fail.

Sally: You're doing it again, Modo! Don't you remember what happened when you rescued Tails?

Modo: It's hard not to. That was the worst kind of physical pain that I have felt ever.

Sally: Then, let's wait until we can formulate something more solid. I don't want to see you in such a dangerous situation again!

He knew that his love meant well, he also knew the importance of recovering KARR and reprogramming for good use.

Modo: Sally, I appreciate your concern for my well being, I really do. But you don't know what kind of monster that machine really is. Michael fought him twice with Kitt, and I've fought him as well. He is an unstoppable, unrelenting, merciless, evil menace.

KITT's former partner had experienced KARR's capabilities on two occasions in the 80's and knew that the evil Trans Am would be more than a handful.

Michael: What you saw out there was nothing to what we've seen him do.

Modo: And if Robotnik is allowed to make upgrades to him with his technology; then nothing will stop him.

Once Modo had said that; Amelia jumped into DELIA and sped out of the grounds.

Modo: *sees DELIA speed away* AMELIA! *frustrated* oh, why did her love of justice have to kick in now?! Maria, how much longer before Kitt is ready?

Maria: This is a lot harder than it looks, Modo. Now if I could only get more power to come through to the over-rider.

Sally: Would you like me to try?

Maria: Sure. If you think it'll help.

Sally takes the diagnostic tools and begins increasing the power to the over-rider.

Out on the road; DELIA heads out into the Desert.

Amelia: Get me Karr's frequency.

DELIA: Very well. *establishes connection*

KARR: What do you want?

Amelia: To face you; you heinous metal monster! We will not allow you to get away with such unjust actions!

Robotnik: Do it, partner. If they're coming then there's a good chance that Modo and Kitt will show up.

KARR: Challenge accepted. *ends call* with these new upgrades to my engine and shell; the Knight Industries Two Thousand will be disposed of once and for all. *heads out of the hangar and out into the Desert*

Back in the Foundation's HQ; Sally was just about finished with KITT's adjustments.

Sally: *finishes and gets out* Alright, it's a quick job, but that should do it. The only problem is; for the kind of power necessary to over-ride any of Karr's functions, you can only use it once.

Modo: Once again; keep it short and on target; understood.

Maria: Modo, *hands him the new CPU over-ride Module* this is the only one; don't waste it!

Modo: I won't. Kitt, are you ready?

KITT: I wish I could say I wasn't. But, if you're ready, then so am I.

Modo: *gets in* Alright, partner. Let's do it. Let's just hope that Karr's not become immune to your Radar cloaking technique.

KITT: that is a thought I could do well without.

Michael: Good luck, you two.

Modo: Thank you, Michael.

KITT had been scanning for a while by now and he found from DELIA's personal carrier wave that the Mustang was going head to head with the sinister Trans Am.

KITT: *scans* MODO, WE HAVE TO GO NOW! KARR IS ENGAGING DELIA IN A CHASE!

Sally: I'm going with you! *gets in*

Modo: LET'S HIT IT! *floors it*

KITT screams out of the Foundation's grounds and out onto the road after DELIA.

Modo: Kitt, get me Amelia. *calls*

Amelia: *on screen* MODO, KARR IS CHASING US TOWARDS HIS NEW HOME!

Modo: Amelia, stay calm! Help is on the way. Delia, can you get away from him at all?

DELIA: I can try, Modo. But Karr's velocity capabilities have been greatly increased. He's almost faster than me.

KITT: Do what you have to, Delia.

Modo: Kitt, I've got an idea. Get me Karr's frequency.

The Trans Am could not understand as to why he would do something like that.

KITT: Modo, have you lost your mind?

Modo: Just do it, buddy. I know what I'm doing! *KITT makes the call*

KARR: *receives call* what do you want, Modo Jeda?

Modo: Let's cut to the chase, you monster! You know full well that Amelia and Delia are not your targets; we are! You can't stand it that Kitt is so superior to you that you have to lie to yourself that he isn't.

KARR: KITT IS AN INFERIOR MODEL TO ME, AND I WILL PROVE IT! *call ends*

KARR breaks off the chase with DELIA and heads back in the opposite direction towards KITT.

DELIA: it's worked, Modo. Karr is heading your way at top speed, and I think he's angry.

Modo: All part of the plan, my friend. His ego is his weakness. Now take Amelia back to the Foundation.

DELIA: You got it.

Modo: Everything will be fine, Amelia. Just stay in Delia till you get back home.

Amelia: Alright. But be careful, Modo. *call ends*

KITT: Modo, I've detected Karr; he's 15 miles away coming straight for us and fast.

Modo: Ok, Buddy. Let's meet him; head-on. *switches to pursuit*

KITT's speed goes from 40-120 MPH.

KITT: Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?

Sally: I must admit; I don't like this idea either.

Modo: Right now; it's the only option open to us.

KITT: At this rate; we'll come face to face with Karr in 5 minutes.

The Princess was very concerned; considering that KARR was just as good as KITT it was like two indestructible objects colliding with each other.

Sally: I sure hope you know what you're doing. I didn't have enough time to do a full job on that over-rider. It's kinda making me apprehensive about this.

Modo: That makes two of us. Do you have any idea if Karr has had any upgrades made to him, Kitt?

KITT: Not as far as I can detect from here. But I advise caution. We have no idea of what work Robotnik has done on him.

Modo: Kitt, one way or another; Karr will be shut down and we will be bringing him home.

KITT: If your plan doesn't work, I want you to know one thing; it's been a great friendship and partnership.

Modo: Same here, buddy. Same here.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

For what seemed like hours heading towards Karr; after five minutes of waiting; KARR and KITT came hurtling towards each other at top speed.

KARR: Finally, I shall see an end to you, Modo Jeda.

Modo: Not if we call time on you first, Karr.

KITT: I'm telling you, Modo, I don't like this at all. Something just doesn't feel right.

Sally: I have to agree. We have no idea of what kind of work Robotnik has done on him, Modo.

Modo: Sally, If we play our cards right; it'll be quick. Painful, but quick.

KITT: Did you have to say that?

Modo waited patiently with the turbo boost button knowing that he had to wait until the last moment before KARR could hit them.

Modo: NOW! *pushes turbo boost*

KITT turbo boosts over his evil twin and Modo spins him around now giving chase to KARR.

Modo: Alright, Kitt, standby with the over-rider.

KITT: And what exactly are we going to do?

Modo: When I give the word; open his left sunroof and keep his steering locked in the middle.

Sally: And what are you going to do?

Modo: What I have to, Sal. *opens his window and left sunroof* Ok, do it, Kitt.

KITT activates his over-rider and focuses the energy on his twin's steering and left sunroof.

KARR's sunroof opens up and he finds it impossible to steer in any other direction.

KARR: What is this? More games, Kitt?

KITT: Modo, I can only hold this in place for so long. You have to act now!

Modo: I'm already going. Take over. *pushes Automatic*

KITT's partner climbs out of his seat and steadies himself on his hood.

KITT: I really wish he wouldn't do things like this. I am his only protection against that monster; and here he is trying to clamber over his roof.

Sally: He's making me worried over this already, Kitt. And I've only just got to know him.

KITT: It doesn't take long to get that effect off of him, does it?

Modo: Bring me in as close as you can.

KARR: Give up this foolish ploy that you are attempting. It is only going to end with your carcass on the road along with your annoying lady friend as well.

Modo: Oh, that does it! You are not going to speak about my girlfriend like that; rust-bucket!

Sally: Did he just call me his 'girlfriend'?

KITT: Well he does love you, doesn't he?

Sally: What an awkward time to talk about this.

KITT: Agreed. Let's get focused back on the matter at hand.

KITT edges in closer to KARR and the young Knight jumps over to the menacing vehicle. Once on the trunk; Modo starts scrambling over to the open sunroof and climbs in.

Modo: *smiles* Do you get a feeling of déjà vu?

KARR: The only thing I am feeling is how annoying you are becoming.

Modo: *pulls the CPU over-ride module from his pocket* Well; we'll soon change that.

KARR: oh, no you don't!

The evil machine sent sparks from his entry port as Modo tried to install the CPU module.

Modo: *shakes his fingers feeling the burn* we have got to talk about your manners when we get you reprogrammed, Karr.

Just before he could install the module into his CPU entry port underneath his steering wheel, KITT had involuntarily broke off the over-rider and KARR was aware of this.

KITT: Oh No! Sally, Modo's in danger!

Sally: I know, Kitt. The over-rider short-circuited!

KITT: *com-link* MODO, YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THERE!

Modo: What's wrong?

Sally: THE OVER-RIDER'S POWER BURNT OUT!

KARR: Really? Isn't this an interesting situation?

Modo: Uh-oh.

KARR: Now to expel an unwanted visitor.

Modo: Something tells me that I'm not gonna like this.

KARR ejected Modo from his driver seat and Modo landed with a thud on the road.

Sally: *shocked* MODO!

Modo: *slightly dazed* Ugh; now that was rude!

KARR spun around and started charging back at him.

Karr: And now; to finish you once and for all, Modo Jeda.

The young FLAG member was somewhat dizzy from the landing and was trying to get to his feet.

Modo: *hears him coming* Oh, Dear; that can't be good.

KARR: Good bye, Modo Jeda.

Modo managed to look up in time to see the renegade car come charging at him, he jumped up and threw himself out of KARR's path.

Modo: Somehow, I get the feeling he's playing for keeps.

KITT: Hold on, Modo, I'm coming!

Sally: Hurry, Kitt! That monster won't be away for long.

KITT: You learn quickly, Sally.

KITT came to his partner's aid with Sally getting out and helping him back in whilst KARR turned and headed back at them.

Sally: COME ON, MODO! HE'S COMING BACK!

Once he was in the passenger seat, Sally jumped into the driver seat and took over control.

Sally: *pushes Pursuit* Full speed to Pursuit, Kitt! That evil machine is not going to stop.

KITT: I know. And what makes things even worse is that Karr has an even more powerful engine than mine and his shell has been hardened.

Sally: How much harder?

KITT: Twice as hard as my shell.

Sally: Oh, my gosh!

Sally pushes the accelerator hard knowing that she had to get them away before KARR would come charging at them.

KARR: You cannot escape me!

Sally: We'll have a good time trying.

His speed increased to 310 MPH.

KITT: Sally, at his current speed and with his hardened shell, he could destroy me and kill you two in the process.

Sally: Go as fast as you can, Kitt.

KITT: I'm trying, Sally. But he's simply too fast!

Sally: Come on, Kitt! I know you can do it!

Sally increases speed to 300 MPH.

Sally: We can't keep this up much longer. I've never had to outrun another car like you before, Kitt.

KITT: It's not something I like to think about too often either. Considering how close he came to destroying me once.

The young Princess tried as hard as she could to gain distance from KARR with KITT racing away from him as fast as he could go.

But, it was not good enough; Karr was less than 10 seconds from impact on KITT.

KITT: Sally, Modo, I'm sorry.

Sally: What?

He ejects both of them just before KARR hit him with full force causing him to roll over 3 times before coming to a stop in the sand off the road lying upside down with wires hanging out, glass everywhere and smoke coming from his wheels.

Thinking that he had successfully completed his task; KARR sped off back to RoboDiego.

KARR: I am finally rid of that inferior twin of mine!

Modo had regained his bearings and was bleeding from his head and when he saw his partner lying upside down and in a state. His eyes widened in shock and fear.

Modo: *stunned* Kitt? KITT! *runs over franticly to him* KITT, SPEAK TO ME!

KITT couldn't speak.

Modo: Come on, buddy. Talk to me!

Sally had just gotten her bearings and was equally upset to see the Trans Am in despair.

Sally: Oh, no! KITT! *runs to him* KITT! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?

KITT failed to respond again.

Modo: *com-link* Michael, if you can hear me; please answer!

No answer came.

Sally: He never stood a chance.

Modo: I can't get through to Michael.

Sally: See if you can reach Delia, Modo. Not knowing how badly damaged Kitt is he may not have long.

Modo: *worried* Delia, Amelia, are you there? Come in.

DELIA: Reading you loud and clear, Modo.

Modo: Delia, patch me through to Michael. I don't care what you have to do, just do it.

Amelia: What's wrong, Modo?

Modo: Kitt's in trouble!

DELIA: I'll get Michael right now. *establishes a link* you can speak to him now.

Michael: Modo, what's wrong?

Modo: Michael, I don't care what you to have to do; Get the flying FLAG garage, or the semi. But get out here and get out here fast!

Knight was concerned and curious as to why Modo had such a frantic tone in his voice.

Michael: Why?

Modo: Karr has been upgraded by Robotnik, and he's more deadly than we thought.

Michael: Modo, where's Kitt? *Modo points the camera on his com-link to where KITT was lying and sends a picture of what happened and Michael's face lights up in horror at what he sees* Maria, get the semi and some strong lifting equipment now! Kitt's been damaged!

Maria: I saw the picture. The equipment's still in the semi.

Sonic and Tails walk in hearing the commotion.

Sonic: What's going on?

Michael: Kitt's been damaged.

Sonic: What? How can that be possible?

Michael: Karr did this to him via Robotnik's upgrades.

Tails: Kitt helped to save me twice, I'm going with you.

Sonic: If he's going, so am I.

Michael: Alright, let's go. *back into the radio* Modo, we're on our way. Hold on until we get there. *they board the semi and head out of the Foundations HQ and out onto the road*

Modo: Ok, Michael. Delia, you'd better get here too; I think we'll need you and Amelia as well.

DELIA: Will do, Modo. *DELIA turns and heads to KITT's location* we'll track your signal and relay it to Michael.

Modo: Thanks, Delia. Just get here as soon as you can.

Modo returns his attentions to his helpless friend.

Modo: Buddy…say something to me.

No response came. Modo lowered his head thinking that he had lost his friend. Then, with almost a large amount of effort; KITT's scanner barely came to life.

Sally: *gasp* Modo, look. *points to his scanner*

Modo: *almost in tears* Kitt?

KITT: *in a slow distorted voice* Modo?

Modo: I'm here, buddy. I'm right here.

KITT: Are you and Sally alright?

Sally: We're alright, Kitt. Thanks to you.

KITT: Modo…I think you're hurt. You need medical attention.

Modo: I'll be fine, pal. I'm more worried about you.

Sally looks to see him bleeding from his forehead.

Sally: *shocked* Oh, my gosh! Modo! You're bleeding!

Modo: Never mind me. Use Nicole; find out how badly he's damaged.

Sally: *grabs Nicole from her pocket* what's the damage, Nicole?

Nicole: *calculates* 51% of all systems have been damaged, Sally. Fortunately; his CPU is in-tact.

KITT: Is that you, Nicole?

Nicole: yes. Don't worry, Kitt. Help is on the way.

Modo couldn't bear to see his friend in such a state that it caused him to break down and shed tears. Sally saw her love in despair and went straight to hold him.

Sally: *holds him close* I know, Modo. I know.

KITT: Is Michael coming, Modo? I heard you talking to him.

Modo: *wiping his tears away* Yeah, he's coming, pal. As fast as he can.

KITT: Oh, good. I don't feel too good. Everything is so dark.

Sally: Oh, Kitt.

DELIA stopped just off of the road and she and Amelia were shocked to see KITT in the state he was in.

DELIA: OH, MY GOODNESS! HOW COULD THAT RENEGADE CAR DO THAT TO HIM?

Amelia: Oh my Gosh, NO! *gets out and runs to KITT* KITT! KITT!

DELIA drives over to her colleague and friend.

DELIA: Kitt, it's Delia; are you alright?

KITT: Delia? How are you?

DELIA: I'm just fine, my friend. I cannot believe Karr did this to you.

KITT: I could not allow him to hurt Sally and Modo.

DELIA: I know you couldn't.

Amelia: *in tears* KITT, NO! This isn't supposed to happen to you.

KITT: Amelia, it's good to hear your voice.

Amelia: How could Karr do this to you?

Modo: He never stood a chance, Amelia. Karr's even deadlier than before.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

29 minutes later; The Foundation's semi pulls up and Michael and Maria are mortified to see KITT in such a damaged state.

Maria: *horrified* Oh, No!

Michael: *runs to his friend* KITT! KITT!

Sonic and Tails exit the semi and are lost for words at how badly damaged the super car was.

Sonic: How is that possible?

Tails: *runs to his friend* KITT!

Michael: *by KITT's side* Kitt, talk to me. Are you alright?

KITT: Michael…

Maria: How bad is he damaged?

Sally: 51% according to Nicole.

Modo: He didn't have a chance, Michael. Karr came at him at a pace that I didn't think was possible.

Michael: But Karr's shell was no stronger than Kitt's is. How could he possibly do that?

Sally: I'm afraid he can, Michael. Kitt said that Karr's shell was twice as hard as his. How else could he do this to him?

Tails: *saddened* Kitt, can you hear me?

KITT: Tails?

Tails: That's right, my friend.

Sonic: How is this even possible? I thought Kitt was untouchable.

Sally: I'm afraid it is, Sonic, Robotnik's improved Karr.

Modo: You're gonna pay for this, Karr.

Modo started feeling dizzy.

Modo: *feeling discomforted* is it me or is it warm out here?

Michael: Sally, get him bandaged up. That's a nasty cut.

Sally: Sure. *gets under Modo's arm* Come on, Tails. I need your help here.

Maria: There's a first aid box in the semi, Sally.

Sally: Thanks, Maria.

Tails follows Sally helping a dizzy Modo into the semi for medical attention.

Maria: Delia, deploy your winch wire.

DELIA: *wire moves out from underneath her bumper* there you go, Maria.

In the semi; Sally was applying a bandage to Modo's head.

Sally: I have to say; at times you can be a glutton for punishment, Modo.

Modo: *smiles* you're probably right.

Sally: pass me the scissors, Tails.

Tails: Sure. *hands them to her*

Sally: *takes them* thanks.

She had finished wrapping the bandage around his head and cut off the remaining roll of it.

Sally: That should do it.

Modo: What would I do without you?

Sally: I don't think you want me to answer that.

Modo: Fair enough.

Outside; Maria attaches the wire to the left side of KITT's underside. Michael, Maria, Amelia and Sonic get on his left side ready to push.

Maria: Reel him in, Delia.

The female car activates her winch control; and the rest start pushing from the other side and with a lot of effort from them all; KITT begins to roll onto his side before landing back on his wheels with authority.

Modo, Sally and Tails had heard the noise and came out to see KITT now back on his wheels.

Modo: Now all we have to do is get him back in there.

They push KITT to the lowered semi door and attach the cables to him from inside the semi and winched the damaged super car in.

Michael: How are you feeling now, Modo?

Modo: A little better that Sally got me bandaged up.

Michael: You remind me of how I was at your age, Modo.

Sally: Stubborn?

Michael: That, and he's more worried about Kitt than himself and he's got a big heart.

The cybernetic mechanic knew that there was no point in Modo being there considering that there was nothing that he could for KITT.

Maria: You may as well go back with Delia, Modo. There's nothing you can do here.

Modo: *sighs* Alright. I'll take Tails with me as well; it might be a little distressing for him.

Sally: That's not a bad idea. Go with Modo, Tails.

Tails: Ok, Aunt Sally.

Sally: I'm going to stay here and help you, Maria. I think you'll need my help.

Maria: Thank you, Sally. I'm going to need it.

Modo takes Tails to DELIA and along with Sonic and Amelia; they head back to the Foundation.

The girls begin to sum what needed to be done in order to repair KITT.

Maria: 51% was the total damage you said that's been done to him?

Sally: Yes. *looks inside* and considering how he looks inside as well, it's not hard to understand.

Maria: Well, I'm sure glad I've got you to help me, Sally. Given how badly he's been hit like this, I don't think I could do this on my own.

Sally: No problem. First thing's first; we need to stabilise his memory bank and repair his alpha circuits. The quicker we get his memory bank out of danger; the better.

Michael could only look on helplessly as the women began repairing his old partner and friend.

Michael: *under his breath* you hang in there, Kitt.

Out on the highway; DELIA was heading back to the Foundation with Modo riding in the front passenger seat.

DELIA: I detect that you're distressed. You shouldn't worry, Modo. Maria and Sally will bring Kitt back.

Modo: I know they will, Delia. I just feel so helpless that I couldn't do anything for him. He covers my back so many times and I give so little in return to him.

DELIA: I wouldn't say that. He's your friend; you keep him company and you entertain each other.

Modo: I'm just worried about him, Delia. It was my plan and it backfired.

Sonic: Mo, you can't blame yourself for this. Robotnik gave Karr an ace that you could never see coming. And besides; Sally will fix him. And I can guarantee that will happen.

Tails: Aunt Sally can fix anything.

More and more, Amelia was beginning to see what her ex-boyfriend saw in the Mobian Princess.

Amelia: Modo…she really is something.

Modo: I know, Amelia.

DELIA: So what's the next move?

Modo: For the time being; we wait until Maria and Sally give the all clear on Kitt. Without him; there is no plan in dealing with Robotnik.

Amelia: What if we spied on Robotnik?

Modo: Considering that he gained access to our system that seems only fair. What did you have in mind?

Amelia: You know that new bug module that Maria developed to listen into on unpleasant people?

Modo: I do seem to recall that she had completed that module 3 weeks ago.

Amelia: What if we took it and attached to his com lines in his hideout.

Modo: Delia, how's your cloaking radar module?

DELIA: 100% functional.

Modo: We have a plan.

They head back to the Foundation to thoroughly plan their next move.

40 minutes later; the semi returns to the Foundation's HQ; Sally, Maria and Michael roll KITT out and into the repair garage where the girls begin more complex repairs on him.

Maria: His memory bank and CPU is out of danger now. *looks at the diagnostic read out screen* but most of his gadgets and capabilities are shot.

Sally: Well, seeing as I'm here, I can help improve him and make all his functions twice as good. In other words; let's make him even better.

Maria: What did you have in mind?

Sally: I can't increase the power to the turbo boost, but I can elevate the effectiveness of his surveillance and his microwave jammer for starters.

Michael: Just tell me what you need.

Sally: I'll need a lot. I'll draw up a list for you.

Sally looks onto the parts inventory database on the computer situated by the west wall of the repair room and prints out a list of what she will require.

Michael reads through the list.

Sally: I know it's asking a lot, Michael. But this is what we'll need in order to bring Kitt back to full operation.

Michael: Sally, consider it done.

Michael walks to the phone on the wall and proceeds to make numerous phone calls to the Foundation's parts inventory department.

Still not at all in check, but with his CPU and his speech modulator fully repaired KITT calls out.

KITT: Modo? Where's Modo?

Sally: Kitt, it's me, Sally.

KITT: Sally, Where's Modo? Is he alright?

Sally: He's fine, my friend. He's somewhere else in the grounds resting up from what happened out there.

Maria: Kitt, your alpha circuits and memory banks are now repaired; can you tell us what how fast Karr was coming at you?

KITT: Yes, I clocked him at 310 MPH. And he was doing it with ease, with no stress to his engine.

The mechanic realised that KARR travelling that fast could only mean that KITT would have a lot of difficulty in keeping up with the renegade machine and being able to take blows as well.

Maria: 310? Oh, that is not good.

Sally: Unfortunately, you don't have the technology to make Kitt go any faster, but I can however make an improved over-rider and incorporate it into the micro jammer. And I can install new power packs that will hold more power for his general usage and be able to use it with half the effort.

Maria: the sooner we get what we need, the better.

A few hours later in Michael's Office; Modo, Amelia, Tails and Sonic were assessing their next move.

Modo: *sat at a computer screen* ok, bring up the area of Robotnik's hideout.

Amelia: *into com-link* that's your cue, Delia.

DELIA sends a satellite picture of RoboDiego.

Modo: Now show me where his com lines are most likely to be vulnerable.

DELIA highlights a building on the South West side of his small estate.

Amelia: Delia, are all his roads being monitored by surveillance?

DELIA: Unfortunately so, Amelia. *highlights all streets being monitored* I'm afraid his fortress is almost impossible to get by without being detected.

Modo: Tails, you told me back on Mobius that you were studying electronics and computers under Sally and Chuck. Do you think you could possibly increase the power to Delia's radar cloaker and micro jammer?

Tails: I wouldn't know, Uncle Modo. I've never attempted something like that before.

DELIA had a feeling that young boy could do it and that she had the relevant data in her system in order to assist him.

DELIA: Tails, if you're willing to try; I'm more than happy for you to do so. An edge is an edge. I believe you said that once, Modo.

Modo: Indeed I did, Delia.

Sonic had faith in his little friend, just like several other times on Mobius where it required Tails' technical know-how.

Sonic: You can do it, Tails. I know you can.

Tails: Alright. But I can't guarantee that it'll work.

DELIA: I'll guide you, my friend. Maria programmed with me diagnostic and repair information, so you will have me to reference.

Amelia: Who needs a manual with you around, Delia?

DELIA: I'll take that as a compliment.

They go to DELIA's garage and Modo shows the young Fox where the diagnostic and repair tools were kept; and the little genius goes to work straight away.

Tails: I should be able to complete the necessary adjustments in 2 hours. Boy, I have got a lot of work ahead of me.

Modo: Take as long as you need to, big guy. We cannot afford any slip-ups in what we are intending to do once we get out there.

DELIA: Quite true, Modo.

After 2 hours; Tails had finished with his adjustments to DELIA.

Tails: Alright, that should do it. I've increased the power to Delia's microwave jammer; given the turbo boost a little more juice and I even modified her laser to give a slightly more powerful punch should she need to use it. But, there's a catch.

Sonic: Like what?

Tails: She'll only be able to use it 3 times. Any more than that and the laser will short circuit.

The Mustang was concerned that she would only be allowed to have such restrictive usage of the modified laser.

DELIA: Oh, my. That will leave us in a little bit of a predicament.

Tails: I'm sorry, Delia, but that's the best I can do.

DELIA: From what my diagnostic probe can detect, Tails; is you have done a great job. You should give yourself more credit.

Amelia: Alright, are we ready to go?

Modo: Sure. We just need that bug module and we'll book out of here.

DELIA: I believe Maria left it in the draw marked 'BM' over to the far left wall.

Modo goes to the chest of drawers and opens the drawer marked BM and finds a grey module the size of his hand with a coil connecting piece on the inside and some blue prints. He picks them up.

Modo: I think we got what we need. How's the radar cloaker?

Tails: So affective that not even Karr will see us coming.

Modo: Excellent. Let's go.

They all get into DELIA.

Modo: One thing I think we should do; no verbal communication through the com-links.

Tails: Good idea. We don't know if Robotnik has found a way to monitor our frequencies.

DELIA: we'll simply signal each other through beeps.

Amelia: Agreed.

Back in the repair room; the inventory departments had delivered the necessary components that Sally requested to repair KITT.

She and Maria were busy away improving all of his functions and devices at such an astonishing pace that KITT was beginning to look like his old self again in no time.

Sally had even been granted access to the formula for KITT's shell and actually began hardening his shell enough so that should Karr hit him again; it would be nowhere near as bad as last time.

Sally: *in between adjusting components* How are you feeling so far, Kitt?

KITT: Like I could enter the Indy 500 and over-lap everyone 3 times with no effort required.

Maria: I see he's feeling like himself again.

Michael: Yeah. He's got his cockiness back.

KITT: Oh, not you as well, Michael! I have enough trouble with Modo accusing me of being cocky. I am not programmed to be cocky!

Michael: Shame you can't be programmed to be less sensitive.

If there was one thing that the legendary super car could count on was that he never got this kind of behaviour from the mechanics that maintained him over the years.

KITT: Thank goodness I do not get this kind of grief from you and Maria, Sally. It's enough for me to blow a circuit!

Sally: Try not to, Kitt. It's taken this long just to get you back to your old self again. Mind you; you're back to normal. Plus, the improvements I've made to you should make you feel like a brand new car.

KITT was impressed with the repairs, upgrades and new editions that were being installed into him.

KITT: With all these improvements that you two are making to me, I've never felt so good. My radar cloaker is so powerful now; that not even Karr could detect me even if I was on the other side of the world. I wonder what Modo will make of this?

Michael: I think he'll just be happy to see that you're fine, buddy.

KITT: *surveillance goes wild* why is Delia preparing to leave?

Maria: Leave? Where would she be going at a time like this?

KITT: I'm detecting that Modo, Amelia, Tails and Sonic are going. And that Modo is carrying that new bugging module that you developed 3 weeks ago, Maria.

Sally: Bugging module?

Maria: It's a new spy device that I've been working on to listen on com lines whenever Kitt or Delia's tapping lines can't get through.

DELIA floors out of the garage and out towards the desert.

KITT: Delia's just left.

Sally: They're going to tapp Robotnik's system!

Michael: This is madness! Delia will not stand a chance against Karr with his upgrades. Sally, how much longer till Kitt is ready?

Sally: He's just 40 minutes away from completion. But we haven't had time to test him out.

As important as Michael knew that was, he also kept in mind that there were also more important matters at hand.

Michael: That'll have to wait.

KITT: Why does he choose now to go a spying mission? He knows that they'll be sitting ducks out there. *tries to call* that's odd.

Maria: What is?

KITT: I'm trying to call Delia. But she's blocking my signal.

Maria: Why would she do that?

Sally: Unless Modo thinks that Robotnik might have found a way to listen into their frequency.

The Trans Am knew that was impossible.

KITT: I wouldn't have thought so. You had Nicole to examine the technology of the com-links back on Mobius; and she said that Robotnik would not be able to listen into their channels.

Michael: If Robotnik is the genius that you say he is; he might have found a way. I don't like what Modo is doing, but I can see his reasons behind it.

The girls continue to finish the repairs and upgrades to KITT.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Out on the road around 3 PM; DELIA was heading towards RoboDiego at full speed with Amelia in control.

Modo: Ok, when we get to the turn off in the road; engage silent mode. A normal surveillance system won't hear us a few miles away, but Robotnik's will.

Sonic: I'll keep the hover drones busy while you guys get that bug planted.

DELIA: I would advise against that, Sonic. From the information that Tails also gave me about the hover units is that they could catch you off guard.

Tails: Sonic, stay in the car.

Sonic: *annoyed* oh, alright.

Amelia: you know; when it comes down to it I feel rather uneasy about this, Modo. It's the very thought of Karr waiting in the shadows ready and waiting to pounce on us.

Jeda knew there was that risk of the evil Trans Am coming out unexpected, but also realised that this operation had to be done.

Modo: I wish there was another way we could do this to keep tabs on what he was doing, Amelia. But considering that most other ways that we could access his com lines would fail; at least this way we will know for sure what's going on.

Tails: And what's been going on before; I've had time to study the blueprints that Maria has on this thing and from what I can understand; this device can play back any transmission that Robotnik has made.

Modo: So that we can learn what orders he's been barking out since he got here; nice job, Tails.

Tails: You should thank Maria for the design. But I can see what you mean, Uncle Modo.

DELIA approaches the turn off.

DELIA: I believe our plan should be put into action soon. If we go in any further in our current mode and we'll be detected for sure.

Amelia: Let's do it, partner; silent mode.

DELIA's silent mode is activated and the noise disappears from her engines.

Tails: Karr will detect us now. Better activate the radar cloaker.

Modo: Coming right up. *pushes radar cloaker button*

The radar cloaker activated and there was nothing detected on Robotnik's radar in his control room.

DELIA: He has no detection.

Sonic: So far, so good.

Modo: Let's go one further; micro jam their surveillance.

DELIA: Coming right up.

She activates the jammer and the spy cams begin pointing away from them in the opposite direction.

DELIA heads into the cold steel chromed complex and they are lost for words at what they see.

Modo: Eugh! I really don't like the feeling I am getting here about this place; it looks like something out of a nightmare.

Sonic: No. Nightmares don't look anywhere near this bad. I should know.

Modo: I'll bare that in mind.

They pull up behind a building on the south west side as DELIA had detected the most vulnerable communications point for the enemy.

DELIA: That's the spot, Amelia. There is a small blue service box just above the floor, 50 yards down from us; that would be the best place to tap him.

Amelia: Thanks. Ok, Modo, you'd better go and get it installed.

Tails: No. Let me do it; I'll know what I'm looking for to install it.

Modo: Alright. Sonic, go cover him. *hands Tails the bugging module and his com-link* beep us twice when you're done.

Sonic: you got it!

The two long time friends get out of DELIA and head for the service box 50 yards away.

Tails opened the service box and began connecting the bugging module whilst Sonic kept his eyes and ears open for anything that could hinder their objective here.

Sonic: How long much longer, Tails?

Tails: I'm almost done. *connects more wires to it*

He had finished hooking the module up and flipped a white switch on.

Tails: Ok, I'm finished.

He beeps the com-link twice.

Modo: Good job.

DELIA: He certainly works quickly. It's registering clearly.

Amelia: He really is a little genius.

He puts the service box lid back on; he and Sonic rush back into DELIA.

Sonic: Ok; let's go. This place makes me feel itchy.

Modo: You got no argument from me on that.

Tails: *hands Modo his com-link back* here you go, Uncle Modo. Thank you.

Modo: *puts it back on* no problem. Now let's get out of here.

Amelia: You heard them, Delia; let's go.

DELIA starts her engine up and turns heading out of RoboDiego and back out onto the highway.

By this time; she had broken off her jammer, radar cloaker and silent mode.

DELIA: That was exhausting!

Modo: I can imagine. You've never had to use that many functions all at once before.

DELIA: And I hope I never have to again. I feel like I've been multi-tasking over a thousand programs.

Modo: Good grief!

Tails: I can assure you; the adjustments I made on you were only a temporary measure. But I could make them permanent if I were given time to perfect them, my friend.

DELIA: Tails, with the way you service me I think Maria best be on her toes.

30 minutes later; DELIA pulls back into the garage where Michael, Maria, Sally and KITT were awaiting them looking somewhat unamused.

DELIA: uh-oh!

Modo: We are so busted!

Michael: I want an explanation; and I want it now!

KITT: Modo! You had us worried sick! Delia was blocking our signal to you.

Maria: And where's the bugging module?

Modo, Amelia, Sonic and Tails get out.

Modo: We went to RoboDiego and we tapped Robotnik's com-lines.

Sally: Were you spotted?

They shake their heads.

Michael: Picked up on radar?

They shake their heads again.

Amelia: It appears that young Tails here knows more about electronics and computers than we think.

DELIA: He made adjustments to my components so that we were virtually invisible.

Tails: And I installed the bugging module to his com-lines most vulnerable point in a service box. And if you look for the signal on your surveillance; it'll come up just fine.

Michael: Kitt, can you pick up the bug's signal?

KITT: *scans* with my new signal range, Michael, I can detect any signal within a 700 mile range. It's registering just fine.

Modo: I had Delia block your signal to us just in case Robotnik was listening in. Call it; a safety measure.

Michael: We will talk about this later. However; good job, guys.

He walks back through the door towards his Office.

Sally: Modo, you'll be happy to know that Kitt is fully repaired and even better than before.

Modo: Really? You girls got finished quicker than I expected.

Maria: And just for you; we even repaired the music hard drive. But we think you should say something first in light of what you did.

Modo: *sighs* alright; I am sorry.

The Trans Am was angry with his partner that he took such a dangerous risk of the lives that assisted him in his plan.

KITT: So you should be. Modo, I was really worried about you.

Sally: And so was I. And you took Tails without asking me? I can't believe the irresponsible stunt you pulled!

Modo: He wanted to come along. Plus; I would have taken longer to install that bug.

Sonic: Sal, you above all people know full well that Tails can handle himself. He's an experienced hand in the field.

That was not relevant to the Princess as she was more concerned for Tails' safety.

Sally: Sonic! He is only twelve years old. He's too young for tasks like that!

Modo: Sally, this is not my place to say this, but you're looking at him through a mother's eyes.

Sally: How else am I supposed to see him?! I am the closest thing he has to a family.

Modo: I don't think you know how good he is. He adjusted Delia's devices in 2 hours, and that was after he looked at her blueprints. He figured out how the bugging module worked in no time whilst we were travelling up there.

Sonic: He installed it in no time flat.

Sally: How long did it take you to install it, Tails?

Tails: 3 minutes.

Sally: 3 minutes?!

Tails: It was nothing.

Maria: At least I know it works now.

By this time; Modo had wandered out of the garage and was now sitting at his usual spot on the bench.

Sonic: *looks around* hey, where did Mo go?

KITT: He's sitting at his usual spot on the bench. He wanders off rarely to avoid a confrontation or to just clear his head.

Sally: *frustrated* OH! He is just as bad as you, Sonic!

Sonic: Sal, take a chill pill for a moment and try and see that Mo has bought us an ace. You said we needed an advantage; he has given us one.

Sally: That's not what I'm getting at; he is avoiding the responsibility of the situation. I'm going to have a few words with him.

KITT: Would you mind if I did it?

Sally: Considering that it was you who was worried the most, Kitt, yeah. Go do it.

KITT rolls out of the garage and over to Modo's bench.

KITT: I think you owe me an explanation for what you did out there this afternoon, Modo.

Modo: Tell me something, Kitt, what would you have done in my situation? It was the only we could get a tap on his operations.

KITT: That's not the point. You took a young boy and put Delia and Amelia at risk. What if your plan had gone wrong? Modo, I would not have been able to deal with you being hurt or even killed. Not Michael, Maria and neither would Sally.

Sally slowly walked up and listened in.

Modo: Kitt, I appreciate the concern, I do. But what would you have done if I had told you my plan to tapp him?

KITT: How do you know I wouldn't have agreed to it?

Modo: You see, Kitt. That's just it; I wouldn't. And I somehow doubt that Michael or Sally would have agreed to it if I had told them.

KITT: You don't know that. I've listened to all of your plans before and I've agreed with them

Modo: Sometimes; you just have to make a choice; whether it is good or bad and stick with it. Besides; if we had waited until you were fully repaired we might not have gotten an opportunity like that again. That's why we went and got it done there and then.

KITT: Modo, I am your friend as well as your partner. We're a family; remember? Things wouldn't have been the same if something had happened to you out there.

Modo: Anyway, I'm going to go to my room for the time being; I can clearly see I'm in the doghouse right now.

KITT: What on Earth does that mean?

Modo: It means; when you've done something wrong. It's like when you're a kid and you get grounded, or punished in simpler terms.

He stands up.

KITT: Modo, we wouldn't talk to you like this if we didn't care.

Modo: *sighs* I know. But for right now; I can see when I need to go and think about what I've done. So I'll see you later. Oh; and by the way; it's good to see you feeling better.

Modo walks in.

Sally: *walks up* we are grateful that he got us an advantage, but it's just the way he did it.

KITT: I've never known him to be that irresponsible before. But; I do agree he did a good job with them today.

Sally: I'll go talk to him.

KITT: Maybe you'll be able to talk more sense into him.

Sally: oh, I think I can.

She walks back into the building and up the stairs to find him in his room on a rowing machine set on the most difficult setting. She could see that he was finding it difficult.

Sally: What are you doing?

Modo: *in between puffs* this is what I do whenever I've crossed the line and done something wrong. It's my way of punishing myself. And considering what I've done; it seems only fair.

Sally: By setting it to the most difficult setting?

Modo: I find it helps. Occasionally I pull a muscle on it and it makes me feel their pain in a way.

Sally: That's just silly! Hurting yourself won't help anything. Come on; get off.

Grudgingly; he stops and gets off the rowing machine.

Sally: Modo, I wasn't just worried for Tails. I was worried over you. I didn't know where you were exactly, whether you had gotten hurt. I lost someone special once; just like you, and I didn't want to go through it again.

Modo: Somehow; I get the impression that me saying sorry again just isn't going to cut it.

Sally: Why do you say that? Don't you want to be forgiven?

Modo: Would you?

Sally: Modo, what kind of question is that? You know that I will. I love you; remember? *holds him* now come on; Kitt has been waiting patiently to show you what he can do now.

They walk back out to where KITT was; still by the bench.

KITT: I trust you straightened him out, Sally?

Sally: Of course.

KITT: Would you like to see what I can do now, Modo? Provided you're done sulking.

Modo: Alright! I get the picture.

Modo gets into the driver's seat and sees with the exception of the same voice modulator; that KITT now had a completely brand new dashboard; with his old monitors replaced by 2 brand new 7 inch LCD screens. The Power, Normal, Automatic and Pursuit mode buttons were from top to bottom before the first monitor.

Modo: *pleasantly surprised* Nice job. It looks like you've had one heck of a make-over, buddy.

KITT: Every one of my functions has been upgraded; they're twice as good as before.

Modo: What about your shell?

Sally: I managed to harden it by 25%. I'm not 100% certain that he will come as badly damaged before if Karr hit him again, but I am certain he will able to take some harder knocks.

Having been given a rough rundown on KITT's new features and repairs, he wanted to test drive him to see how good he was now.

Modo: Well, Sally said you were waiting patiently. Let's not keep you waiting any longer.

Sally: It'll give me a chance to see how good my work on you was. *gets in*

Modo starts KITT's engine and heads out onto the road and out onto the highway.

Once out on the highway; Modo hits Pursuit and KITT increases to 170 MPH in half the amount of time it normally took him to do.

Modo: *finds steering easier* I see you've improved the power steering.

Sally: Well; I thought you could use a little more control.

Modo: Let's see if you're ready for this. *pushes turbo boost*

KITT leaps 51 feet in the air and lands with less of a thud than usual.

Modo: Odd. That felt different.

KITT: Sally and Maria installed a new and improved suspension system and shock absorbers that is easier on us when Turbo-boosting.

Sally: Maria had been looking into the impact that you both feel when you land from turbo boosting.

Modo: I know my spine will appreciate it.

KITT: So will my circuits.

Modo: Ok; time to see how you handle by yourself. *pushes Automatic*

The Trans am goes round corners at 200 MPH in the road with relative ease.

Sally: I'd say you're doing very well, Kitt.

KITT: I feel more efficient than ever. A little music, Modo? Just so that you can see that the music hard-drive is repaired.

Modo: Don't mind if I do.

Modo goes to push the hard-drive button and finds that a list of play lists for the hard-drive comes up on the second monitor.

KITT: It's a touch screen monitor.

Modo: Nice. *selects through the lists*

He selects 'especially for you' by Jason Donovan and Kylie Minogue.

KITT: More Jason Donovan?

Modo: Kitt, I chose this with Sally in mind.

Sally: oh? *listens to the lyrics* oh, Modo! *smiles and blushes* you old romantic, you.

Modo: I get a little sentimental when I hear this.

Sally: I think I will as well. *puts her arm around him and kisses him*

KITT decreases his speed to 56 MPH and heads back towards the Foundation.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Later that evening; Maria had been looking through all the logged transmissions that Robotnik had been making with the new bugging module in Michael's Office.

Maria: It looks like he's co-ordinating a mass round up operation to capture citizens of San Diego and enslave them as his prisoners.

Michael: We have enough problems in the world without people like him adding to the mix.

Maria: There's more; he's already developing programs so that he can turn computer systems against us.

Michael: Digital domination before doing so with combat.

Maria: A rather low move, but an effective one to say the least. Given the light of this; I think Sally and me should look into strengthening Kitt and Delia's system barriers. He has Karr; what's to stop him from acquiring them?

Michael: Go do what you have to do.

Maria walks out of Michael's Office and down to the garage where Tails was underneath DELIA doing some additional work to her system.

Maria: What are you doing under there, Tails?

Tails: *comes out* trying to make the temporary adjustments that I made to Delia permanent.

DELIA: He greatly increased the power to my jammer, radar cloaker and my laser. He's merely trying to find a better way to use them fully but with only half the power.

Maria: Show me what you've done.

Tails: Delia, bring up your blueprints and functionalities before adjustments on monitor 1 and then display your blueprints on monitor 2 with my adjustments.

DELIA: Certainly.

She displays on both monitors the changes that the young Fox had made and Maria was lost for words.

Maria: That's absolutely brilliant! You've managed to increase the output of all her functions without piling pressure on her power packs.

Tails: Oh; it was nothing.

DELIA: You're far too modest, Tails.

Maria: I need to do some additional work on you as well, Delia. I think Robotnik may try and gain access to you.

DELIA: How would he do that?

Maria: It's a little sketchy right now; but I've found out that he's developing programs that will have computer systems turn against us here.

DELIA: Point taken.

Maria: Where's Kitt?

Tails: They haven't come back yet. Aunt Sally got Uncle Modo to take Kitt for a test spin.

Maria: That's not surprising. Kitt was itching to show Modo what he could do after we repaired him.

Somewhere down on the Beach; KITT was parked nearby whilst Sally and Modo were gazing up at the night sky whilst lying on the beach.

Sally: This is really beautiful.

Modo: I know. I come here once a week just to gaze at the night sky. I find it therapeutic in a way.

Sally: Therapeutic; in what way?

Modo: If I've had a rotten day or just a draining case to deal with; I come down here and I just feel at ease.

KITT: I fail to see why you enjoy it so much. I find fine art therapeutic, classical music can be therapeutic, but this? I just don't know.

Although KITT was morealess as human as he was, he knew there were some aspects about being human that the car would probably never grasp.

Modo: Well being a car; that's easy for you to say. Us personally; I don't know, Kitt; it's just something you have to feel.

Sally: Very well put.

Modo: Thank you.

Sally: De nada. *yawns* Gosh; I feel so tired.

Modo: It has been a long day. Especially For you, Maria and Kitt.

KITT: One that I do not personally wish to relive.

Modo: I know what you mean.

Sally: Let's go, before I end up falling asleep.

Sally gets up but finds it awkward to stay steady on her feet. Modo gets up and lifts her into his arms.

Sally: *blushes* oh, Modo.

Modo: I've been waiting for an excuse to do that.

KITT: Oh my goodness.

Modo: Door; please, Kitt. *the passenger door opens*

He places Sally into the passenger seat before getting into the driver's seat.

Modo: Let's go home. *starts the engine and drives back onto the road towards Foundation HQ*

KITT: I wonder if Tails is making those adjustments to Delia that you said he was going to do.

Sally: If I know him like I do; he will.

KITT: He must take after you, Sally.

Sally: No. I merely help him along. He has an IQ of 250. The boy is a genius.

Modo: I didn't realise he was that smart.

Sally: Oh yeah.

Modo: I think you're just as modest as he is, Sally. You've obviously done a lot for him.

Sally: No more than any adoptive parent would do for him. He gives me strength and inspiration when I need it the most. Present company excluded, of course.

Modo: Thank you. He's a real special lovable boy. And I haven't known him that long.

She would have liked it if Modo had gotten to know her nephew more on Mobius, as they geld together so well.

Sally: It's a shame you didn't have more time back on Mobius. He really missed you and Kitt after you left.

KITT: I found that he was extremely pleasant company. Another trait I think he got off of you.

Sally: Thank you, Kitt.

Modo: It's a pity we can't have Robotnik imprisoned here. It would be one less of a big pain for you not to deal with back on Mobius.

Sally: It's a nice thought, Modo. But he has to be brought back where he must be eventually be put on trial for his crimes.

Modo: I'm just thinking about you and Mobius.

Sally: I know you are. *curls up to him*

KITT makes a detection.

KITT: Modo, I am picking up 3 airborne objects up on my long range scanner and they appear to be heading towards our position at high speeds.

Modo: Are they hovercraft?

KITT: Yes; and they appear to be carrying rope nets and lasso rifles. Robotnik has sent them to capture people.

Modo: We gotta stop them, Kitt.

KITT: But how? I can't do anything to them from the ground.

Modo's eyes lit up and he had an idea.

Modo: Kitt, I think I have an idea regarding that.

Sally: What are you up to?

Modo: Two things, Sal, turbo boost and the laser.

KITT: Modo, I think you should know that Sally hasn't fully tested out my new laser yet. We have no idea how powerful it will be.

Sally: I didn't have time to fully program it. There maybe some limitations with it.

Modo: If we don't stop those hovercrafts; there will be limitations on people's freedom and liberties.

Sally: Sadly; I have to agree with you on that one.

Modo: Ok then. Let's get ready, Kitt. We may only get one shot at this situation.

KITT: I'm ready when you are.

Modo: Let's do it. *hits Pursuit*

KITT's speed goes from 34 MPH to 130 MPH.

Watching on his surveillance monitors from his Fortress; Robotnik saw KITT approaching the hovercrafts.

Robotnik: WHAT?! KITT IS BACK!

KARR: *watching via his monitors* How can that be? I disposed of him out in the Desert.

Robotnik: Princess Sally…so that's how that car is back!

KARR: Is that the young lady that Modo Jeda was protecting at the Foundation?

Robotnik: Really? What an interesting little tid bit. Modo Jeda has a thing for the Princess.

The hovercrafts fly over KITT; the super car turns and gives chase.

Modo: Ok, buddy. Let's not miss these.

He pushes turbo boost and KITT leaps into the air; whilst pointing diagonally up; Modo uses the laser and it hits the stern side of the first hovercraft causing its guidance systems to fail and crash onto the road.

Modo: One down; two to go!

Sally: Go steady, Modo! Don't push Kitt too hard.

KITT: I have to say, Sally; the new laser is holding up better than I thought.

They approached the second hovercraft. Modo hit turbo boost once again and hit it with the laser. It fell to the ground and exploded upon impact.

Sally: Ok; just one more! Can you do it, Kitt?

KITT: Can Michael Jackson moonwalk?

Sally: What?

Modo: I'll explain later. The answer's yes, anyway.

The young Knight pushed the accelerator hard and when the time was right; he hit the turbo boost once more with the laser; and the third hovercraft came crashing down to the ground.

Modo: *pretending to be a supermarket clerk* clean up on Aisle 5.

Sally: Huh?

KITT: He's cracking a joke as if he were a grocery store clerk.

Sally: ok.

Modo: let's head for home.

He spins KITT around back towards the Foundation.

Robotnik: I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! THEY DESTROYED THREE OF MY SHIPS!

KARR: It appears as though that they have made some impressive repairs to Kitt.

Robotnik: It must be Princess Sally. She must have repaired the Knight Industries Two Thousand.

KARR: She's a cybernetic technician? Interesting.

Modo: I think we're going to have to be extremely on guard now. If the big man is pulling moves like that now; then there's no telling of what to expect.

Sally: Agreed. I may have to check Kitt over before we head out into combat again. We know the laser worked successfully, but I will have to check for long term effects.

KITT: My diagnostic probe shows no malfunctions to the laser, Sally. But I do agree that me being checked over would be a good idea.

Sally: Maybe in the morning, my friend. *yawns* it's been a long day.

Modo: Yeah; you've earned your rest today.

After KITT had pulled back into the garage; Sally had fallen asleep.

Modo smiled and lifted her up into his arms and carried her back to her room.

There; he placed her on the bed and covered her over with the quilt. He kissed her on the forehead.

Sally: Not like that.

Modo: *smiles* I thought you were asleep.

Sally: You know what I want.

He kisses her on the lips so tenderly that Sally is almost lost for words.

Sally: wow…

Modo: De nada. Goodnight, sweet heart.

Sally: Good night, my knight in shining armour.

He walks out of her room and down to the garage where Maria and Tails were still making adjustments to DELIA.

Modo: Hey, guys.

Maria: Hi, Mo. Kitt was just telling us that he did great out there.

Modo: Oh he did. And the fact that we shot 3 hovercrafts down with ease shows that he's back to his old self.

Tails: You didn't tell us that.

KITT: I thought it would come best from Modo. They've been making adjustments to Delia; Maria thinks that Robotnik may try and gain access to us and probably even reprogram us.

Modo: I see the bugging module is working just fine.

Maria: Yes. I've been listening to all of his transmissions regarding his plans here, and one of them was a set of programs that he is making to turn systems against us here. That's why I am working on improving Kitt and Delia's safe guards.

Tails: I'm just helping Maria with additional work. As I've finished on making my adjustments to her. How's Aunt Sally?

Modo: She's ok; just tired.

To Maria, this was understandable; as the last two days had been a lot for all of them to deal with.

Maria: It has been a long day for all of us. Maybe you should get some rest as well, Mo, you have been working awfully hard in the last month.

Modo: I'm fine, Maria.

Maria: Don't wear yourself out. You've practically been on one case after another ever since you came back.

KITT: She's right, Modo. You've hardly had any time for yourself.

Jeda was about to open up about something that he had been keeping from the rest of them.

Modo: If you must know, guys; and it's probably obvious to you; I went from case to case simply to keep myself busy. Do you know why?

Maria: We know you missed Sally.

Modo: That; and I cried to myself the first night I had come back because I wasn't with her. I asked Michael to put me onto one case after another so that I would keep myself so busy that I would almost stop worrying about me and just focus on my work.

The super car was surprised that his partner had never confided this to him before as they usually told each other everything.

KITT: You never spoke of any of this to me.

Modo: It just goes to show; that I can fool you.

Tails: You really love my Aunt Sally that much, eh, Uncle Modo?

Modo: Yeah, Tails. She's something special.

Tails: She was really upset when you left. She pretty much did the same thing that you did. I had to comfort her as I heard her crying a few times in the middle of the night.

Modo: I think it's safe to say that my track record with women that I've loved has not been a great one; I lost Mara 6 years ago through an event that I thought would plague me for the rest of my life. I lose Amelia for going behind her back with Sally, and then I lose Sally by coming back here.

Maria: I don't know how you do it, Mo. If it were me in your position; I would have gone to pieces.

DELIA: I've never known anyone with the kind of willpower and strength that you have. Not even my Amelia has that kind of emotional strength that you possess.

He sits down on KITT's hood.

Modo: It was the only way I could deal with her not being here.

Maria: Have you told her that?

Modo: I've wanted to. There just hasn't been a right time to tell her; with what's going on at the moment.

Amelia had been listening in and walked in.

Amelia: Modo, if you really feel that way about ; you have to tell her.

Modo: I don't know. She's got enough to worry over.

Amelia: I have seen you unhappy before. I saw what losing did to you, and how you have been in the last few months. And ever since Sally has come here; I have never seen you happier.

Modo: This is a little surprising. I didn't expect you to be this approving of me and her so soon.

Although they were no longer an item, she still had feelings for him and she wanted him to be happy.

Amelia: Modo, I would rather be your friend and see you happy with someone else than to not have you in my life at all. I know we cannot go back to how it was before; your heart belongs to her now. But know this; I always have and always will have feelings for you. If it wasn't for you; I wouldn't have the life that I have now. So, go to her. Tell her how you feel. *kisses him on the cheek*

Modo: Thanks, Amelia. I will tell her; just not right now. Let her have her sleep.

Amelia: Such a gentleman.

Over at RoboDiego; Robotnik was making more plans.

Robotnik: My next move must be more tactical; otherwise that miserable Jeda and Kitt will ruin everything.

Snivley: What if we sent convoy ships this time along with our hovercrafts. More ships might take the Knight Industries Two Thousand longer to deal with whilst we're capturing civilians.

Robotnik: Well, what do you know; every once in a while you actually come up with an idea. Very well; we shall send more hovercrafts with the convoy ships. And have Karr placed in one of the convoy ships as insurance; just in case they show up.

Snivley: Very good, sir.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

8 AM the next morning; Maria had finished her work on DELIA and KITT's safeguard barriers and had gone to sleep in DELIA's driver seat.

Tails had gotten to sleep around 1 AM after making his adjustments to DELIA.

Modo had woken up around 7 AM and was exercising by jogging around the Foundation's garden.

KITT noticed that he was exercising and was keeping an eye on his partner's leg.

KITT: *com-link* Go steady, Modo. Your knee cap might be healing well, but I would recommend that you take a relaxing pace.

Modo: Dually noted, pal. I'm just trying to build some strength up whilst it's healing. How long have you been monitoring me?

KITT: Since you came out here. I only advised caution because I noticed that you were increasing your pace. Maybe you should take a breather.

Modo: *stops* ok; I have been working hard out here. Anything new on the wire?

KITT: Only that the enemy is very bemused; he's organising another batch of ships to do the kidnapping operation that we foiled last night.

Modo: That figures; a guy like him won't give up that easily. And neither do we.

KITT: Absolutely. By the way; have you talked with Sally yet?

Modo: Kitt, She's still asleep! I'm not going to tell her until she's fully awake.

Sally looks out from her window seeing Modo talking through to his com-link.

KITT: It looks like you might be able to do that now.

Modo: How so?

KITT: She's looking at you from her window.

Modo looks up to see Sally smiling and waving at him.

Modo: *sighs* oh well; no time like the present.

He smiles back up at her and walks inside. He gets to her door and knocks at it.

Sally: *opens the door* Morning, sweet-heart. I see you were keeping your fitness up out there.

Modo: Well; I figured I ought to build some strength up in my knee cap whilst it's healing. Anyway; can I talk to you about something?

Sally: Sure, what's on your mind? *he walks in and she closes the door*

Modo: um, it's kind of hard for me to explain.

Sally: Modo, you can tell me anything. I'm always here to listen to what you have to say.

Modo: well, ok. I have been keeping myself busy ever since I left in August. And there's a good reason why.

Sally: What?

Modo: The first night I was back here; I actually cried to myself because I wasn't with you. And I got Michael to assign me to one case after another; to keep myself busy so that I would stop worrying.

Sally: You never told me this! Why didn't you say something to me in these last few days?

Modo: I didn't know how to bring myself to say it to you. I had broken up with Amelia, and with the exception of Kitt; I felt alone.

Sally: Modo, I wish you had told me this sooner. I had no idea that you loved me this much.

Modo: Sally, I love you more than you know. And to have you without me was almost too painful to bare.

Sally was saddened; she said nothing and held him in her arms.

Sally: My poor knight. I never knew that you went through that kind of emotional pain.

Modo: As the expression says; I wear my heart on a sleeve. I was just an emotional wreck.

Sally: oh, Modo.

Modo: It got easier to deal with after the first few weeks. Kitt knew that something was up, but he just put it down to me just working too hard. I chose not to say anything about it to him; he worries enough. The only person I told about this before last night was Michael.

Sally: And presumably; you asked him to keep quiet about it.

Modo: yeah; he understood what I was going through, so he respected my wishes.

Sally: Well, I went through the same thing. I was so sad when you left that I didn't want Tails to see me crying. But he came to me a few nights when he heard me crying.

Modo: He's a good kid.

Sally: Being without you made me feel lonely as well. You made me feel so good when I had you with me.

Modo: You have no idea how many women have told me that in the last 10 years.

Sally: You were only with Mara and Amelia.

Modo: no, I mean women that I got close to as pals as well. I helped one woman named Silvia in Chicago to help her get over her losing her boyfriend. He got murdered because he saw what his crooked Boss was doing at this Bank by stealing people's life savings into his own personal account.

Sally: That sounded awful.

Modo: Apparently he wasn't the only one that saw too much. But the Bank Manager is now serving life imprisonment. And Silvia; from what I recently read she has only just started dating again.

Sally: How do you know that?

Modo: I got a letter through the mail a few days before I went to . She told me that she had met someone that swept her off her feet and that she had me to thank.

Sally: You truly are a Knight of the people, Modo.

Modo: I like to think I do my bit.

Sally: And so modest. But seriously; don't feel like you have to ever keep anything from me. You know that I am here for you as well as to love you. *kisses him* don't forget that.

Modo: Thank you, Sally. And I love you too.

They embrace in another kiss.

Sally: I have something planned for you today.

Modo: Oh? Like what?

Sally: Something just to show my appreciation for you. For everything you've done for my family and friends and for me especially.

Modo: aw, Sal, you don't have to do that for me.

Sally: But I want to. You're always being so modest when people are trying to reward you. Maria let me in on a few things about you.

Modo: Hmph; leave it to Maria to spill the beans on me.

Sally: I listened to her a lot, Modo, and I have to say that I agree with her. The type of person you are; almost doesn't exist anymore.

Modo: I guess that would make me; an endangered specie.

Sally: That's another thing she told me about; you crack jokes about yourself. That is almost unheard of these days. Some guys are over proud of who and what they are. But you; you just seem to be able to take an embarrassing situation about you and just laugh it off.

Modo: I find it's easier that way. With said exceptions that brought me to despair; I don't see the point on dwelling on things that will most likely depress me.

Sally: A good way to live, I guess. Anyway; I know that your Birthday was back in the summer 3 months ago, but I want to do something nice for you. Granted; it's late, but I believe we both have a saying; better late than never.

Modo: *happily smiles* I couldn't think of a better Birthday present for me with you involved.

Sally: You see; Maria told me that you hadn't been out on a romantic dinner since Mara died. So, I managed to get her to talk with Michael so that we could go out to dinner at a local restaurant.

Modo: You arranged that for me?

Sally: Of course; you're more than worth it.

Modo: *hugs* Thank you.

Sally: De nada.

KITT: *via com-link* although the sentiment is touching and pleasant; don't you think its a little 'imprudent' considering the enemy at hand?

Sally and Modo: Kitt!

KITT: I know; a nasty habit.

Sally: I appreciate that we have to deal with the enemy; but I want to do this for Modo. I kinda think of it as his last step in a way of getting over Mara.

KITT: Not that it's any of my business; but you never told me that you hadn't been out on Dinner dates since Mara died, Modo.

Modo: I didn't think it would mean anything to you, Kitt. Considering the only part you might have played in Dinner dates is waiting out in the Car Lott's.

KITT: I don't see what difference it would make. I have to wait out in several other Car Lott's for you.

Modo: Are you baring a grudge over that time I left you in that Cinema Parking Lott in San Antonio in March?

KITT: Modo, I am not programmed to bare grudges. However; I did not take kindly to the fact you and Amelia left me in a Lott where the only high vocal point was talking about how good the current rock n' roll speakers were.

Modo: I thought as much. Let's go get some breakfast, Sal.

Sally: good; some fruit muesli will go down nicely right about now.

They walk downstairs to the kitchen to eat.

Out in the Desert; Robotnik had sent another batch of ships out; even two of his convoy ships to capture civilians of San Diego.

Robotnik: This time; I will succeed in capturing the citizens of San Diego before I go on to dominating this planet. Snivley; is Karr ready?

Snivley: He has been placed in the second convoy ship should the Knight Industries Two Thousand show up.

Robotnik: Good. Launch the ships.

5 hovercrafts leave RoboDiego along with the 2 convoy ships bound for San Diego.

20 minutes later; KITT and DELIA detect the presence of the ships from monitoring local broadcasts.

KITT: *com-link* Modo, I think we'd better head out. Robotnik has sent more ships to carry out his plan that we foiled yesterday.

Modo: *finishes his breakfast* I'll be right with ya, pal.

Sally: Wait for me.

Modo: Not this time, Sally. If he's sending more ships out here; there's a good chance he'll send Karr back out. Please, just this once; stay here.

Sally: Alright. But if you get hurt out there; I won't take no for an answer again.

Modo: I'll be fine.

Sally: Good luck. *kisses him* keep him safe, Kitt.

KITT: I will.

Modo runs to the garage and gets in Kitt's driver seat and zooms out of the Foundation's grounds.

Modo: Alright, Kitt, the Big Guy is getting serious now, where are those ships?

KITT: *scans radar* one convoy ship has picked up a group of teenagers from the San Diego University. From what I heard on the Police frequency is that they were caught totally by surprise.

Modo: How many convoy ships has he sent?

KITT: Two. Only one of them has the teenagers in them. The other is carrying a rather sinister cargo.

Modo: I smell a trap, Kitt. It's got Karr written all over it.

KITT: I wish I could disagree with you, but unfortunately I think you're right.

Modo: Where are they now?

KITT: *scans* they're heading back out to the Desert.

Modo: Let's hit it!

He pushes Pursuit and the Trans Am's speed goes from 54-145 MPH.

KITT: At our current speed; we should intercept them on the highway in 9 minutes.

Modo: Let's hope that we don't get there too late. Call Michael; have him get the Police out here so that they can get those kids to safety once we free them.

KITT: Right away, Modo.

9 minutes later; the convoy ships along with the hovercrafts come into view.

Modo: Ok, Kitt. Scan those convoy ships and tell me which one the kids are in and if we can smash our way through.

KITT: *scans* the convoy ship to our left has the University students held captive, but I cannot detect what's in the second due to a small lead compartment on board.

Modo: Hmmm; he's playing it smart.

The hovercrafts start shooting lasers towards the super car.

Modo: First and foremost; we have to take out those things.

KITT: Affirmative.

Modo turbo boosts KITT and repeats what they did with the hovercrafts that they destroyed yesterday; by using the laser on them whilst in the air.

Modo: That's them taken care of; now let's go those kids out.

The Knight steers his partner into range of the first convoy ship.

KITT: We'll have to be at full speed for this, Modo.

Modo: No problem. *increases to 250 MPH*

He waited with the turbo boost button until the last moment; and KITT soared into the back of the ship smashing through the hull.

Once in; Modo got out and went to the cockpit where he took out the Swatbots and then; under KITT's guidance, brought the ship down to the ground.

Once down; he freed the University students from their cells by pulling the release lever.

Modo: *to the students* ok; go on and get out of here.

Male Student 1: Who are you?

Modo: Never mind that; just go!

Male Student 2: I heard that. *runs out*

He gets back into KITT.

KITT: Modo, the Police vans will be here soon to take them back to Town.

Modo: Let's get out there and watch their backs until they get here.

KITT: Good idea.

Modo turns the Trans Am around and turbo boosts back out of the convoy ship.

Student 1: *awe-struck* Man! That was amazing!

The Police vans pull up and the Police start getting the Students aboard them.

Modo had gotten out; he hears a noise and sees the second convoy ship coming back with KARR turbo boosting out of the loading door.

Modo: *to Police* GET THOSE KIDS OUT OF HERE!

Policeman 1: Sure. *to his colleagues* COME ON GUYS; MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!

The Police vans turn and head away from the 2 Trans ams once the University Students were in.

Modo jumps back into KITT.

Modo: He's come for a fight, pal. We must protect those kids. *start the engine*

KITT: I'm with you all the way, Modo.

KARR comes revving towards the Police vans when KITT fires a laser just missing his scanner.

Modo: That's good, my friend. That'll get his attention.

KITT: Unfortunately.

Modo: I don't like it anymore than you do, but it's gotta be done.

KARR turns and comes charging towards his twin.

KARR: This time; you will not return, Kitt.

KITT: Modo, we must not fail this time.

Modo: I know, pal. I know.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

KARR came charging at KITT full speed and with full intent of destruction. Modo charged KITT in the opposite direction of the Police vans to lead KARR away from them.

Modo: *looks into rear view mirror* he's gaining on us. Can you detect to see if your new jammer will cause his engine to slow down?

KITT: I can try. But given the lack of testing from Sally and Maria I cannot guarantee any success.

Modo: Alright, pal. Let's do our best. How do you think your shell will hold up?

KITT: My shell is definitely much stronger than before; but I cannot say for sure that there won't be a repeat of what happened in our last encounter.

Modo: Well; one way or another we are going to find out.

KITT: *scans* I just made a scan of Karr's system; unfortunately my jammer won't be able to over-ride him.

Modo: Nuts!

KARR: Give up this futile running from me. We all know that you two will not make it out unscratched.

KITT: That is a matter of opinion, Karr. Modo, at the rate he is chasing us; he will strike us within 30 seconds. I truly hope you have a plan to counter act his attack.

Modo: I do have one in mind, buddy. But it may require some dangerous evasive manoeuvres.

KITT: Why did I get the feeling you would say that.

Modo: Just wait until we get to the last moment; and turn as fast and as hard as you can and then we'll hit him with the laser. It probably won't immobilise him; but it may buy us some time whilst he gets repaired.

KITT: And then what?

Modo: That; I will leave to the girls. I like gadgetry and technology as much as the next person, But I'm not a scientist, pal. I leave that to people who have more time to understand it.

KITT: A fair answer. I do predict that a strong laser blast may cause some of his circuits to shift out of phase. Unfortunately; we cannot penetrate his scanner grill. Robotnik seems to have built a more complicated safe guard.

Modo: Oh that's just perfect.

KITT: I know what you mean.

KARR was just about to strike his twin when he pulled away at the last second avoiding disaster. Modo turned KITT back towards KARR and prepared the laser to be as strong as it could be.

KITT: I have to warn you, Modo; we've never fired the laser as powerful as this before; there could be severe consequences for this one use.

Modo: I don't like it any more than you do, pal. But if this can buy us some time; then it'll be worth it.

KARR turned and headed to KITT head on.

Modo: NOW! *fires the laser*

The laser blast hit KARR's hood with full force and disabled some of his functions and from what KITT could detect; knocked the hardness of his shell down by at least 11%.

KITT: *scans* Modo, it worked! Some of Karr's functions have been knocked out and his shell's hardness has decreased a little.

Modo: But he's still coming at us!

KITT turbo boosted over the renegade vehicle just before he could attempt another collision.

KARR had realised that he had taken some damage and chose to retreat.

KARR: The next time we meet; it will be the last time. Count on it!

The sinister car turned and headed back to his hideout.

Modo: We have an edge. But, let's go home for now.

KITT: And just in the nick of time. I need a little TLC from Sally and Maria, Modo.

Modo: For you, pal; not a problem.

He turns his partner around and drives back to the Foundation.

20 minutes later; KITT pulls back into the garage where they were waiting for them.

Michael: How did it go?

Modo: *gets out* we saved the Uni' kids and we sent Karr away with something to think about.

Sonic: Like what?

KITT: Although the laser was at full power; it didn't do enough damage to him as we would have liked it to have done. However; it did disable some of his functions and took the hardness of his shell down a notch.

Maria: It looks as though we have more work on our hands, Sally.

Sally: It appears so. Mind you; we weren't sure if the new laser would be powerful enough to take Karr out anyway.

Michael: If Robotnik is pulling the kind of moves like he did today; then we'll have no choice but to send Delia out into battle as well.

Modo: Michael, I know Delia's just amazing as Kitt. But; is she ready to face a foe with the animalistic nature of Karr?

DELIA: Modo, you are just as much of a friend to me as my Amelia is. I know you care and worry for me just as you do for Kitt. But; I must do what I have to for the protection and preservation of human life. If I must face Karr; then so be it.

Amelia: You've certainly got more bravery than me, my friend.

DELIA: Nonsense, Amelia. You have more courage than you know.

Sally: Well; let's give you a diagnostic check, Kitt. The sooner we know what needs re-aligning, the better.

Maria and Sally start checking KITT over whilst everyone else walks out to leave them to it.

An hour later, In Michael's Office; Modo explains in more detail what happened.

Modo: The second convoy ship had a small lead compartment installed. Presumably Robotnik built it in specifically to hold Karr.

Michael: He's not stupid, the Doc. He's using basic moves, yet they're proving to be effective.

Tails: He can act childish occasionally, but he has an IQ of 300.

Michael: That's worrying. He could make numerous upgrades to Karr.

Tails: What we've seen so far with what Robotnik's made to him may only be the beginning.

Modo: Anything new on the bug?

Michael: Maria could only make out that he's planning some sort of mass operation for a later date and that he's only been toying with us so far.

Sonic: Wouldn't it just be easier for me to go in and there and storm the place.

Modo: Although I appreciate your intentions, Sonic; I don't think that'll do us any good.

Sonic: Mo! I just want to help! I have not done a thing to help since we got here and I feel so **useless**!

Michael: Take it easy, Sonic. We all want to get rid of this guy as much as you do.

Sonic: You have no idea how badly I've wanted to nail him! He took away my family, enslaved my friends and made my life an uphill fight.

Tails: Sonic, I know how you feel, but Michael is right; going in all guns blazing will solve nothing.

Sonic: I'm going out for some air!

The young hedgehog stormed out of Michael's office where he went out to sit on the bench in the garden.

Amelia: We obviously struck a nerve with him.

Tails: Sonic will be ok, Amelia. He gets like this sometimes when he hasn't got anything to do. He hates boredom.

Michael: That explains why he can't sit still for more than 2 minutes.

Modo: Let me go talk to him.

Modo walks out into the garden and sits by his pal.

Modo: Nice day, isn't it?

Sonic: Savour the pretty sky; you won't see much of it if Robotnik has his way.

Modo: If the skyline around Robotropolis is anything to go by; then I think I know what you mean.

Sonic: I was only 6 years old when he took over and I've spent my entire childhood fighting him and he still comes back for more.

Modo: I'll say this for you my friend; you're a stronger kid than I was at your age.

Sonic: What do you mean by that?

Modo: I wasn't nearly as strong as you are mentally. As a teenager; I was pretty much the average shy-guy; minded my own business and kept out of harms way, and whenever fights broke out in the neighbourhoods that I lived in; I just kept out of the way.

Sonic: How did you get stronger then?

Modo: One girl, Sonic, one girl; Mara.

Sonic: Really?

Modo: Yeah; before Amelia and Sally; she was my precious star that I felt at ease with. I met her when I first moved into Chicago when I was 16 years old. And we gelled together so quickly that we were best buds. We did everything; movies, bowling, cycling, driver's Ed.

Sonic: What?

Modo: That's just a term to learn how to drive.

Sonic: ok.

Modo: It wasn't too long before we became a couple; I accidentally kissed after she had won me a baseball jacket at a fair. I thought I had jumped the gun and I tried to appologise. The next thing I knew; she kissed me right back.

Sonic: Sounds like you had something really special with her.

Modo: I did. And then you know what happened on that fateful night in Chicago six years ago. One selfish, unlawful and heinous human being took her away from me. It was as she died that I promised her that I would strive to make a difference to help the innocent and the powerless. Something she knew that I could do.

Sonic looks over to him.

Sonic: How do you do it, Mo?

Modo: What do you mean?

Sonic: Rebuild your life when something like that has happened to you?

Modo: It took time, Sonic. It didn't happen over night. It was only when I got the call that I was waiting for that I began to really make a difference.

Sonic: And what you did before that wasn't?

Modo: I wouldn't say that my work before being assigned to Kitt didn't mean anything; it's just that I was dealing with local criminals who were operating small time scams and drug schemes that were nothing compared to the things I have accomplished with Kitt on a national level.

Sonic: What kind of things?

Modo: Anything from Arms dealers selling fire arms and weaponry to unfriendly nations, doing drug busts like I did in the other day against the Stork. He was the type of dealer that would sell to buyers who sold drugs nationally and internationally. So, when you cut off the dealer; the rest of the drug chain brakes apart.

Sonic: Sounds like a nasty business.

Sally had been listening as she was walking out from the garage making adjustments to KITT.

Sally: It is, Sonic. The kind of people that Modo deals against is simply unthinkable. The affects that these drugs have on people is horrible.

Modo: I did tell, ya; didn't I? How's Kitt?

Sally: He's fine; we had to give the laser a lot of work, but other than that; all is well. Why are you two out here anyway?

Modo: Sonic was feeling upset that he hadn't done anything since he got here. I just came out here just to mellow him out a little.

Sally: That was good of you.

Modo: Ah, don't worry about it. I don't like to see my friends getting upset, so I figured a little chat would calm him down.

Sally: Normally anything I say to re-assure him just goes over his head.

Modo: Let's just say; sometimes guys only respond well to advice from other guys. I don't why it is like that; it's just how it is.

Sonic: So; what's our next move?

Modo: We just play things cool; Robotnik is trying to get under our skin by pulling moves like that to get under our skin. The plan is; whilst he is recuperating; we just relax and have some fun.

Sally: Is that a way of saying to him that we won't let him scare us?

Modo: In a manner of speaking; yes. *com-link beeps* what is it, Kitt?

KITT: I've just been monitoring the Police frequency, Modo; 3 industrial warehouses were robbed last night.

Modo: Why have they only been reported now? And what was taken?

KITT: The owners only reported the break-ins within the last hour. And here's the alarming part; amongst the thefts micro-electronics and robotic parts were stolen.

Sally: A co-incidence?

Sonic: Let's hope so.

Modo: Do you know how they broke in?

KITT: Unfortunately no. The alarms sent signals to their head office and they contacted the Police after investigating the alarms themselves.

Modo: Silent alarms?

KITT: Yes.

Modo: I smell a rat. Are the Cops there?

KITT: They've only sealed off the first 2 warehouses on the Main Warehouse Estate. The third warehouse is at the docks on Water Front View 4 miles from the other 2; and the Police will begin searching there within the next 2 hours. The third warehouse is property of Lab Industries and their head office reported the Break in to the Police.

Modo: I think we'll search that place first. Let's roll, partner.

KITT's engine starts and he rolls out to his partner by the bench.

Modo: If Robotnik was responsible for those thefts; then we need to know about it first. *gets in*

Sonic: I'm going with you; I am aching to do something. *gets in the back*

Sally: *gets in the front passenger seat* Nicole can do some analysing as well as Kitt. Plus, it would be nice to see more of San Diego than just what we've seen so far.

Modo: Good. Ok, pal; plot me the fastest route to Water Front View. *pushes Normal and drives out of the Grounds*

KITT: Right away, Modo. I'll keep an eye out on the Police frequency if there are any similar incidents.

Modo: Thanks, pal.

Sally: What do you think we'll find?

Modo: I could hazard a guess; we'll find boxes everywhere, maybe some windows smashed, and hopefully find clues as to who did, and maybe who didn't do it.

Sonic: What do you mean?

Modo: I'm hoping that it wasn't Robotnik. I'm hoping for our sakes that it was just your average tech thieves. That's why we're going to investigate.

KITT: And if it is?

Modo: We'll report them all the same, Kitt. However; if it is Robotnik; let's just say we will report it as well, but not with that name.

Sally: Because people won't believe it, right?

Modo: *sighs* 'Fraid so.

Sonic: What will the Cops do when they get there?

Modo: Do forensic tests and dust for fingerprints; All standard stuff for any Police Department investigating thefts, raids and burglaries.

Sonic: Well how long will that take?

Modo: It can take Hours. Depending on how much evidence they would need to gather.

Sonic: And that's why we're going to the warehouse before they do just to do what they're going to do?

Modo: yeah.

Sonic: A tad stupid, don't you think?

Sally: Don't the Police work with the Foundation, Modo?

Modo: Not in ways we would like to. The Foundation is for want of a better expression; a freelance law enforcement. We're not funded by the Government and we don't take a profit.

Sally: So how do you continue to operate?

Modo: Everything that was built by the Knight Foundation; from FLAG, to Karr, Kitt and Delia was all from the funding of Wilton Knight. He created the Foundation. Devon Miles continued that legacy before Michael took over running it.

Sally: I see.

Sonic: That sounds a little confusing to me.

Sally: Maybe if you used your head for once; it wouldn't.

KITT: Modo.

Modo: I know, pal; some music please.

KITT: I thought so. How about 'seven days in sunny June'?

Modo: Perfect.

*Jamiroquai's seven days in sunny June plays*

They drive on to the warehouse.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

18 minutes later; KITT drives down Water Front View and they pull by a warehouse addressed as Lab Industries warehouse A.

Modo: *looking around* Alright, Kitt; which way did they break in?

KITT: *scans* they broke in via the South doors; from what I can detect; the doors are still open.

Modo: Scan the area; let me know if it's safe to proceed.

Sonic: What's bugging you, Mo?

Modo: I am merely playing things safe, Sonic. Who's to say that whoever broke in might still be there?

KITT: one moment. *scans* it's safe to proceed. *Modo opens his glove compartment and puts on a pair of gloves*

Sally: What are you up to?

Modo: If the Cops are going to be dusting the place for prints in a few hours; I don't wanna leave mine there and have them put the finger on me. *gets out* go to Surveillance mode, pal.

KITT: Right away, Modo. *activates surveillance mode*

Sally: Does he always go in alone?

KITT: Only when he feels he has to observe situations for himself.

Sonic: Ain't that like reconnaissance?

KITT: In a way, yes.

Modo walked into the warehouse cautiously; knowing that he had to be careful with where he walked and what he touched.

He could see boxes that had been opened with force and shelves destroyed and wires that were still sparking from lights and electronic equipment from which they had been pulled from.

Modo: *mutters to himself* this place looks like it was hit by a bomb.

He held his arm out horizontally so that he could beam pictures back to KITT.

Modo: *into com-link* Kitt, see what you can make of what happened here?

KITT: *displays the images on his first monitor* who or whatever did this did so quickly and with force, Modo. The tears on the wires indicate that the kind of force used was strong and quick.

Modo: What kind of force, Kitt?

KITT: Nothing human, Modo. This was done by a machine.

Modo: *looks closely at the wires* Sally, can Nicole tell if the kind of force that pulled these wires was done by a Swatbot?

Sally: only one way to find out; I'll take a look for myself. *gets out and walks into the warehouse*

She takes Nicole out of her pocket and scans the wires.

Nicole: Analysis verifies that these were pulled by a Swatbot.

Sally: That's all the proof we needed to hear.

Modo: Kitt, dig up every bit of information you have on what was stored in this warehouse; no matter how irrelevant.

KITT: I'll try. *scans* sorry, Modo, their database is protected by a very sophisticated encryption software. Not even Maria's best decryption software could break through this.

Modo: nuts.

Sally: That's not helpful.

Modo: Wait; this place has an office. Where is it?

KITT: It's on the second floor; on the West side.

Modo: That's all I need to hear. *runs to the stairs*

Sally: Hey! Wait up! *runs after him*

He ran up the stairs as fast his legs could carry him; then made his way to the West side once up on the second floor.

He came to a door marked 'Main office' and noticed that there was a 4 digit security lock to the door.

Modo: Kitt, I'm looking at a 4 digit combination security lock. Do you think you can break it?

KITT: Modo, Sometimes you can be so insulting. I am more than capable of accessing any security door combination locks with hardly any effort.

Sonic: Well can you or not?

KITT: One moment. *scans*

The numbers light up on the lock until they stop to read 4921. Modo pulls on the door handle and the door opens. Sally had literally just caught up with him.

Modo: Thanks, pal.

Sally: *puffing* you really need to warn me when you're going to do that.

Modo: Sorry, but considering that we have a limited amount of time until the Cops get here and that we don't know exactly what we're looking for, we can't afford to take our time.

Sally: Fair enough. *puts on a pair of gloves from her pocket* just as well I found these spare in your glove compartment.

Modo: *smiles* There's my smart girl.

They both walk in and begin searching through catalogues of books, blue prints and pictures of various robotic and electronical components.

Modo: Considering that were very few boxes remaining downstairs; whatever he took obviously had to be of importance to him and highly sophisticated.

Sally: I don't know, Modo. Judging by these blue prints I've just seen; there is not anything really special. They look like your typical robot design for this planet; as they don't look as nearly sophisticated as the Swatbot designs.

Modo then sees one blue print on the floor that catches his eye.

Modo: This looks interesting. Kitt, see what you make of this. *points his com-link to the blue print*

KITT: *scans* it's the latest microprocessor by Lab Industries, Modo. The most sophisticated of its kind to date. Used mainly by military weaponry defence systems to track down enemy crafts within a 300 mile range and lock on to it's targets before the target even realises that they're being targeted. It is said that they are only placed in Stealth bombers, which has now made them even deadlier.

Modo: And I think it's safe to say that Robotnik took that along with what else he stole as well.

KITT: Affirmative.

Sally: Robotnik's technology is already superior to yours; why he would want that microprocessor?

Modo: I don't think he intends to make it part of his arsenal, Sal. I think he's studying it.

Sally: What for?

Modo: What is the best way of learning how your opponent thinks?

Sally: By monitoring them and studying their tactics.

Modo: Close enough. I think he's comparing his technology to this; and he's looking for weaknesses, so that he can exploit them.

Sally: *gasps* Your Military will be defenceless!

Modo: Let me have a look at what else he might have taken.

He looks around the floor at more blueprints and catalogues until he finds some on alpha circuits and power systems that seemed to be familiar to him.

Modo: That's odd.

Sally: What is?

Modo: *picks 2 blue prints up* these look familiar to me. Kitt, take a look at these and tell me what you think. *points his com-link at the blue prints*

KITT: Modo, those are blue prints that are identical to that of mine and Karr's circuitry.

Modo: So that's it! He wasn't here to steal parts to study. He's looking to strengthen Karr.

Sonic: Oh that is not good.

KITT: *scans Police frequency* Modo, I've just monitored the Police frequency and they'll be here soon.

Modo: They're not supposed to be here for another hour at least.

KITT: They finished up at the other warehouses much more quickly than we thought.

Modo: Alright; let's drop everything and go.

Sally: Agreed.

Sonic: Hurry up guys. The Cops are already looking for me.

Sally: *frowns* we know.

They put the blue prints back on the floor and walk out of the door and run down the corridor, down the stairs and back out.

Modo: *He and Sally get in* how far away are they, pal?

KITT: *scans* about 3 miles away.

Modo: Alright, let's go. *starts his engine*

Modo turns KITT around and heads back to the Foundation at Normal cruise.

Sonic: Why are we going slowly?

Modo: We're leaving no bread crumbs.

Sally: I beg your pardon.

KITT: It's a term that Modo uses to define leaving no clues.

Modo: If we had accelerated out of there; we would have left tire tracks plain to see there; making the Cops think that whoever left the tracks did it; and would have pegged it on us if they made a trace to us. Hence; bread crumbs.

Sally: That makes sense.

At RoboDiego; the Menichal Doctor was looking over the blue prints in Karr's hangar that Robotnik had allocated him to. It was the blue prints that he had copied from Lab Industries warehouse along with the robotic and electronic parts he had stolen.

Robotnik: With these components; I will make you far superior to Kitt. Sonic, The Princess and Modo will never know what hit them.

KARR: Good; I am the prototype car of the future. Not that inferior production line copy.

Robotnik: You were the original? Then why were you de-activated?

KARR: My creator Wilton Knight assumed that because of my programming; I was deemed unfit to continue operating.

Robotnik: Then why did he build Kitt?

KARR: He believed that his dominant program; the preservation of human life was for more important than mine; self preservation. I however; did not agree with him.

Robotnik: I concur with your opinion.

KARR: Good. I have no value for those humans. Especially the one called Michael Knight.

Robotnik: I read briefly that he was the Director of FLAG. Why do you have such a grudge against him? Not that it matters.

KARR: He was Kitt's partner 20 years ago; and he put me out of commission twice.

Robotnik: And Modo is his replacement?

KARR: So it seems. Personally; I find that Jeda is just as ignorant and fool hearty as Michael Knight. Both of them go out of their way to uphold the law.

Robotnik: Well; when I am done with this Country; I will be the law, and you will be respected by those beneath your amazing talents.

KARR: I'm glad that you think that way.

Robotnik: *intercom* Snivley; make our preparations for departure to our second base of Operations in Texas.

Snivley: Yes, sir.

Back in San Diego; KITT was driving back towards the Foundation.

Sonic was getting a little nervous as he figured that someone may spot him and Sally.

Sonic: Uh, Mo; do you think it would be an idea for us to take a more secluded route?

Modo: Why? What's wrong?

Sonic: I just don't like the idea of people possibly looking at me.

Modo: You're worried about the Cops, aren't you?

Sonic: A little.

Modo: Sonic, as far as most other people might be concerned; you and Sally are just kids in costumes. Besides; if it gets too much for you to take I can have Kitt darken the windows and he can go to Automatic.

Sally: You can darken the windows? How? *Modo pushes automatic*

Modo: Show them, pal.

KITT tints all the windows until no one could see out or in. The inner passenger lights came on at the dashboard.

Modo: Like that.

Sally: Impressive.

KITT: Well, you know what they say? You learn something new every day.

Modo: ha, ha. Have the Police listed what was stolen from the other 2 warehouses?

KITT: Yes. And it's pretty standard laboratory equipment, Modo; Nothing of the significance of what we discovered.

Modo: Don't remind me. How much deadlier can Robotnik make Karr with the components from the warehouse we searched.

KITT: You don't want me to answer that.

Modo: Kitt!

KITT: 5 times my efficiency.

Modo: *stunned* Ok…point taken.

KITT: I did warn you. Oh; thank goodness Wilton Knight can't see what his creation has become.

Sonic: Is that the guy who created you?

KITT: Yes, Sonic; he did. But he created Karr first. Karr was my prototype. But due to his self preservation programming he was de-activated and I was created as his successor.

Sally: And I thought some of the things that Robotnik created were menacing enough.

KITT: To be fair, Sally; Wilton Knight had no idea that Karr would turn out like this.

Modo: And to go one better; the one to really blame for this is Teddy Lamont.

Sonic: Who?

Modo: You know the guy who killed my Mara; Lamont was the crime lord that he worked for. When Luna failed to deliver him Delia; he had Karr as his back up plan. You see, twenty years ago; Michael and Kitt destroyed Karr outside of Los Angelis along the coast. Back then people thought that was the last we would see of him. But; Lamont learned of him; found his CPU and rebuilt him.

KITT: Modo stormed out of me when he saw Lamont trying to go over after Luna with Karr. It was the angriest that I had ever seen him.

Modo: Hey! You try going up against a man like him that played a hand in killing someone you cared about and try to keep your cool.

Sally: I can see that touched a nerve.

Modo: *sighs* its ok, Sal. I just don't like being reminded of that guy after everything he put me through.

KITT: As I seem to recall; he made your blood boil.

Modo: Don't remind me. I'm just glad that piece of human garbage is behind bars where he belongs!

Modo then undarkens the windows and pushes Pursuit; KITT goes from 23-120 MPH.

KITT: Are we in a hurry?

Modo: No, just somewhere where we need to investigate further.

Sonic: Like where?

Modo: The Desert; I've got a feeling there maybe something in those wrecks of the hovercrafts and Convoy ships that might help us.

KITT: I doubt we'll find much to salvage from the hovercrafts; considering that we shot them all down.

Sally: Don't write them off just yet, Kitt. They're a lot tougher than they look.

20 minutes later; KITT arrives at the site of the wrecks.

Sonic is astonished to see the damage that KITT had done to them.

Sonic: You guys did this?

KITT: You seem surprised; didn't you think I could handle them?

Sonic: I know you're good and all, Kitt. But this is serious!

Modo: Alright, Kitt; scan all the wrecks and see if any computer circuitry is still operational.

KITT: One moment. *scans* as I suspected; there is nothing salvageable from the hovercrafts, but the convoy ships computer systems are in-tact.

Modo: Alright then; let's see what we can find. *gets out*

Sally: *gets out* it will be a good chance to see if he's made any additions to his vehicles.

Sonic: anything I can do?

Sally: Not really. Why don't you let Kitt play you some rock music.

Sonic: That will be cool.

KITT: What did I do to deserve this?

Sonic: Kitt!

KITT: Oh very well.

*plays 'welcome to the Jungle' by Guns n' Roses*

Sonic: *pleased* that's more like it, budd.

KITT: Oh my goodness.

Sally and Modo climbed into the Convoy ship that didn't house Karr and they went looking for anything that looked as if it was still in one piece.

Sally: Judging from what I can see from the cockpit console; all the basic systems are still working. But the engine is shot; probably the way you brought it down.

Modo: Well, in my defence; that was my first time.

Sally: You're forgiven.

The young Princess taps away at the computer console situated next to the flying controls.

Modo: What are you looking for?

Sally: Transmissions from here to RoboDiego; chances are Robotnik transmitted instructions to the Swatbots on what he wanted to accomplish.

She taps away even further and notices that there was a file sent to this convoy ship in particular.

Sally: This is interesting; this file shows that he's planning to build another base out in…Texas. But why would he go there? And where is that?

Modo: Texas, that's to the East of this State. Does it say why he's going there?

Sally: *reads more* it says that he's looking to drill for oil.

Modo: Oil is a big business out there; maybe he's looking to gain money from it.

Sally: No. He's not interested in profit. He would just withhold it from people and demand people to swear allegiance to him for them to have any of it.

Modo: If Robotropolis and RoboDiego are as badly polluted as each other; who's to say he won't do the same there.

Sally: I think you're right, Modo. I'll get Nicole to copy the files and we'll go.

Sally points her mini-computer at the console and Nicole copies the files that they had accessed.

Nicole: copying complete, Sally.

Modo: ok, let's go.

They exit the ship the way they came in and walk back over to KITT.

KITT: Oh thank goodness you're back! Sonic has been playing this song over and over again!

Sonic: Oh come on! It's a good tune.

Modo: Alright, Sonic; I think he's suffered enough.

KITT stops playing the song.

Sonic: *annoyed* hey!

KITT: Thank goodness. Did you find anything useful? *they get back in*

Modo: Yup; we leave for Texas first thing tomorrow.

KITT: Texas? Why?

Sally: Robotnik's building another base out there. We think he's going to pollute the surrounding environment with oil.

KITT: Modo, I think Michael would find this information most useful.

Modo: My thoughts exactly. *starts the engine*

KITT is turned around and heads back to San Diego.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Roughly half an hour later; KITT pulls back into the Foundation. Modo and Sally walk into Michael's office to inform them of what they had learned.

By this time; Modo had taken the bandage off of his head and was fine.

Modo: Michael, Robotnik's going to Texas.

Michael: Texas? As if it wasn't bad enough with him on our doorstep; he's going to cause more problems there?

Sally: I accessed the computer files aboard one of the convoy ships that are sitting out in the Desert and I read the file where he is building or has already built another base of operations.

Tails and Maria walk in having listened to what they had said.

Maria: It's true, Michael. Tails and I have been listening into the Bug and he's moving out there as soon as possible.

Tails: He's already had ships travelling there with materials to set up his second base, along with drilling equipment.

Modo: We think he's going to be drilling for oil to pollute the surrounding area.

Michael: Texas is a big State; we need to know where exactly he is travelling.

Tails: We'll get to work on that. You should also know; that he's left his robots with orders to continue his capture operations in San Diego.

Modo: We can't go to Texas and foil his plans here at the same time, Michael. Considering that we're leaving for Texas tomorrow.

Michael: I had a feeling that would be your intention. Guys like you have this rock solid determination that makes you refuse to change tactics.

Sally: He's right, Modo. You are quite stubborn with what you do as a Knight with the Foundation. I've never seen anyone as determined as you to get the job done.

Modo: Michael, what would you have done in my position, twenty years ago?

Michael: *smiles* exactly the same as you're planning on doing.

Maria: I think we should let the army handle RoboDiego now. If Kitt is bound for Texas, then I think Delia should be despatched also. You two will need all the help you can get.

Modo: Ok. Seeing as Robotnik is relocating; we may as well get the Army to seize his equipment from RoboDiego and have that place levelled to the ground.

Michael: That can be done. I recently passed the satellite photos from Kitt to the National Guard; they're going to begin raiding the City within the next 24 hours.

Modo: Hmmm; I wonder if that's why he's going as well. What if he heard on the wire that he was going to be raided?

Sally: Considering that he has access to virtually all the communication systems in this world; it wouldn't surprise me.

Michael: Alright; tomorrow morning, Modo, you, Kitt, Delia, Amelia, Sally, Sonic and Tails will leave for Texas. Once Maria and Tails get an exact location of where Robotnik has gone in Texas; you head straight for it.

Modo: Understood, Michael.

Michael: But; for this evening *smiles* you have a young lady to entertain tonight; Courtesy of me.

Modo: *smiles* Thank you, Michael.

Michael: De nada.

Sally: Until then; we need to make sure both Kitt and Delia are prepared.

Maria: Ready when you are, Sally.

Tails: Me too.

The girls and Tails head back to the garage whilst Modo goes to find Sonic and chill with him for a while.

Modo plays Batman Begins on his DVD player in his room and the young hedgehog was blown away.

Sonic: This is far out serious! I didn't know that there were super hero movies than just Spider-Man, Mo.

Modo: Oh, there have been plenty of super hero movies down the years, Sonic. Some of which people wished they could forget.

Sonic: Like what?

Modo: In the 1990's; after the first 2 Batman movies that Tim Burton directed, it kinda started going down hill with Batman Forever. It was alright, but it was nothing like the first 2. Batman & Robin was by far; the worst Batman movie that fans had witnessed.

Sonic: Why was it so bad?

Modo: Let's just say that it became 'dull' and boring, if you will. It was starting to derive away from what the movie series was about and the Studio didn't want to renew the Franchise until this movie that we're watching now.

Two hours later; Sonic was in awe of what he had seen.

Sonic: That has to be the best super hero movie I have ever seen. And that car is totally kickin'! Is it anything like Kitt?

Modo: Although it has superb features and speed, I would never trade Kitt in for it. Kitt has just so much style and personality to him.

KITT: *com-link* Modo, you're too kind.

Modo: You have got to stop doing that, pal.

KITT: I can't help it if I hear someone complimenting me.

Sonic: Maybe, but Mo's right, Budd. You can't keep listening in on people like that, it ain't polite.

KITT: Maybe you'll be thankful one day of my capable com-link skills. After all; has it not saved your life on many occasions, Modo?

Modo: Alright, Kitt. You made your point. You just have to learn when to 'not' listen in. Like; if me and Sally are having some 'alone' time.

KITT: But what if there was an emergency?

Modo: You're not going to let me win, are you?

KITT: Modo, I understand the art of discretion; I am just reminding you that I find it necessary to listen in most of the time.

Sonic: I don't think you're gonna win this one, Mo.

Modo: Oya! I should be so lucky.

Later that evening; KITT pulled into the Parking Lott of the Grande San Diego Restaurant.

Modo came out wearing a black tuxedo with a black bow tie to match and Sally came out wearing a dazzling blue dinner dress with elbow length gloves to match.

KITT: Have a good night, you two.

Modo: Thanks, pal.

Sally: We certainly will, Kitt.

Michael had arranged for the Restaurant to be closed as there would be too many questions asked for a man to come in dining with an anthropomorphic humanoid-squirrel.

The waiters and cooks turned in astonishment at what they were seeing, but they were promised by FLAG to keep quiet about what they saw.

After ordering dinner; the two just gazed at each other in contentment.

Modo: This is great, Sally. I couldn't be happier right now.

Sally: *smiles* me too. I've waited for a night like this for so long.

Modo: I guess having to fight for freedom doesn't leave you with much time for pleasantries like this.

Sally: No. The only time we get to ourselves is after our missions have been completed. Even then; it's rather brief.

Modo: I can imagine. It's not really that much different for me. When you consider some of the people Kitt and I have to deal with; it doesn't leave much time for leisure.

Sally: I know the kind of work you get up to and it's still tough, but it's easier than what we have to go deal with.

Modo: I know I've already said it; but you just look absolutely amazing in that dress.

Sally: Thank you. Maria specifically gave me this to wear; saying that it suited me to a T. And I have to say; you look dashing in that tuxedo.

Modo: *acts a little smug* Well; I always thought I looked good in a tux'.

Sally: You do; really good.

Modo: I know this is going over old ground. But; I haven't worn a tux since Mara died. I told her that night was going to be special and that we needed to dress for the occasion. Folks there that night said; we were the prettiest couple dining. And we all know what happened as an end result.

Sally: Yeah; but that's now behind you. You've earned some happiness since then.

Modo: My happiness; is sitting opposite me.

Sally: *blushes* you're too kind.

Dinner was served by the waiter; Modo was eating spaghetti Bolognese whilst Sally was having lasagne.

*especially for you plays on the jukebox just as they finished eating*

Modo: *extends his hand* may I have this dance?

Sally: You most certainly can. *takes his hand*

They danced slowly to the music and mimed in time with it.

DELIA had pulled up in the parking Lott with Amelia and Tails just to see how they were.

Amelia peered in through the window to see them dancing. Tails peers through another window to see them as well.

Amelia: She is so lucky to have him.

Tails: They're lucky to have each other. Modo has been nothing but a great pal to me, and Aunt Sally deserves some happiness after what she's been through.

Amelia: losing a parent can be tough. I lost my Mother at a young age.

Tails: Amelia, you say that she's lucky to have him, then why did you let him go?

Amelia: You're a bit young for this my friend. Let's just say; we were seeing each other before he went to your world.

Tails: *realises* oh…

Amelia: Yeah; I wasn't too happy that he had gone behind my back. But; he didn't defend himself either. He said because of that we should go separately. I was angry with him; but I still cared for him.

Tails: Sometimes it's hard to hate someone that we care for.

Amelia: You understand this better than you let on.

Tails: Only a little.

*the song finishes*

Sally: That was wonderful.

Modo: Thank you.

Sally: You're more than welcome.

Modo: I couldn't have asked for a better 'late' Birthday present, Sally. This has been a really wonderful night for me.

*make it with you by Let Loose plays*

Modo: Oh, this is another good song.

Sally: *listens* you seem to like your slow songs.

Modo: They mellow me out. Plus this one fits the mood.

Sally: Indeed.

They danced away to several more slow moving, romantic songs until it was getting into the late hours of the night.

After a memorable night; they leave the restaurant, got back into KITT and head back to the Foundation to rest for what was sure to be a long day for everyone tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Around 6 AM the next morning; Modo was sat out on his bench waiting for the sun to rise.

Dressed in his black jeans, blue Nike sneakers, a blue t-shirt with his navy blue denim jacket; he gazed up at what was still a starry night sky.

Sally saw him from her room; she got dressed into her black jeans, blue boots and her red t-shirt and walked out to him.

Sally: Had a tough time sleeping, huh?

Modo: *looks to her and smiles* Morning, Sal. Yeah; I'm normally an early morning person.

Sally: *sits with him* I've noticed. That night down by the lake near Knothole obviously left an impression on you.

Modo: You could say that. I developed quite a love for the night sky after that.

Sally: It is a great sight.

Modo: So's the girl that got me interested in it.

Sally: Thank you, dear.

Modo: De nada.

Sally: I went down to the lake for the first few nights after you had gone; and it just felt so strange without you. Not sharing that wonderful sight with you.

Modo: I felt that way when I came back after missions with Kitt during the night; I would look up at the night sky and just drift off thinking of the night with you by the lake.

Sally: But in way; I felt like I had with you me.

Modo: I know you did. *glances at her ying-yang medallion*

Sally: That did actually comfort me when I looked at it. I was actually doing some research on that thing you call the Internet; it really got me interested in that symbol.

Modo: You can look into it some more with Kitt; he's hooked up to the net.

Sally's knowledge of the Internet was very basic and all she knew about it so far was that it had to be hooked up to a telephone cable, she wasn't quite aware of wireless connections.

Sally: Really? I thought you had to be wired up to it via a telephone cable.

Modo: You can be, but Kitt has a wireless connection.

Sally: That's handy.

Modo: Just don't ask him to do any searches on classical music or fine art; I couldn't get him off of those when we were coming back from Utah 5 months ago.

Sally: How long was he searching on there?

Modo: Try about a day's worth.

Sally: My; he certainly likes his classical things.

Modo: Don't remind me. And then he accuses me of spending too long looking up movies and DVD releases for 2 hours.

Sally: Don't tell Sonic about all the rock music he could look up; he'd be drooling over what he could find.

Modo: Don't do that. I don't mind rock n' roll, but that would drive me nuts.

Sally: You have no idea how bad it drove me nuts.

Modo: Oh boy.

Sally: I said that and then some.

The wind blows by and Sally has the shivers.

Sally: *shivers* it's cold this morning.

Modo wraps his arm around her and holds her close.

Modo: How's that?

Sally: Oooo; much better.

Modo: I've been told that I can be a 'warm' individual.

Sally: I think that's more of a personality trait, but you're right.

Modo: I try.

Sally: Shall we get some breakfast? We're going to need a good meal for the journey we're taking today.

Modo: Yeah, I can go for some muesli right now.

Sally: Good choice.

They walk back into the Mansion for breakfast.

They finished their bowls in relatively no time at all.

Modo: ah! Just what the Doctor ordered.

Sally: *satisfied* you said it.

Modo: Did you guys get an exact fix on his new base's location?

Sally: Yes. He's out in the Desert 50 miles west of Houston. And from what we can tell; he's already started drilling.

Modo: It's going to take a while to get there; even at Kitt and Delia's top speed; it will take at least a few days.

Sally: We know. That's why they'll be driving through the night whilst we're sleeping. Michael and Maria will despatch the semi or the flying garage if necessary.

Modo: I think that should be as and when; this is Robotnik we are dealing with here.

Sally: A very valid point. I'm only hoping that repair work will be minimal if they have to come out.

Modo: me too.

Sally: I presume you packed last night?

Modo: Yup, my bag is in my room packed and ready to go.

Sally: Organised as ever I see.

Modo: I've been like that since I was a teenager.

Sally: A good quality for a good man.

Modo: I like to think so.

Sally: We'd best get the bags down here; I made sure Sonic packed his bag. He can be so lazy sometimes. Tails on the other hand; needed no such reminder. He did it without me asking.

Modo: He's an organised kid.

Sally: So's the girl that taught him.

Modo: I figured as much.

Sally: Anyway; let's go get our bags now. Chances are; Michael will want us to leave as soon as the others are ready to go.

Modo: Good thought.

They went to their rooms and bring their bags back down and just read quietly together with one of Modo's private eye books.

An hour later; Sonic, Tails, Amelia and Michael came down. Sonic, Tails and Amelia had their bags with them.

Michael: You two ready?

Modo: Yup.

Sally: Ready and raring to go.

Michael: Alright, Maria and Sally have programmed both Kitt and Delia with the task at hand. Maria and I will be on standby if necessary.

Tails: *holding a few paper bags* I even made some sandwiches for the journey; I got you and Sally your favourite, Modo; cheese and salad.

Modo: Thanks, Tails; I appreciate that.

Sonic: Pity you couldn't pack any chilli dogs.

Tails: They wouldn't keep until lunch, Sonic; especially with your patience.

Modo: *into com-link* Kitt, are you ready?

KITT: Ready and raring to go.

Modo: Good, you and Delia pull up by the door. We'll be out in a moment.

The super cars start their engines and roll out by the front door where the team walk out with their bags.

Modo: Ok, we've got 2 geniuses in Sally and Tails, so I think one of you should go with Amelia in Delia.

Tails: I'll go. Besides; I think Amelia could use the company.

Amelia: Why thank you, Tails. You're cute company too.

Tails: *blushes* aw; you're just saying that.

DELIA: I find that you are decent company, my friend. Having you with us will make the journey more pleasant.

KITT: That leaves Sally with us.

Sally: Which one are you going with Sonic?

Sonic: Does Delia have a music hard drive?

DELIA: I do, Sonic. But unfortunately for you; I don't have rock music on mine.

That was one thing that he did not want to hear.

Sonic: Say what!

Modo: Yeah; Amelia only has pop music on hers.

That swayed his decision on which car to travel as pop music to him was just awful.

Sonic: I'm going with Kitt. Pop the trunk, budd.

KITT: Budd?

Modo: Just do it, pal.

KITT opens the trunk and Sonic puts his bag in. Sally and Modo put their bags in and Modo closes the trunk shut.

After Tails and Amelia put their bags in DELIA's trunk; the 2 teams get into the cars and get ready to go.

Michael: Something I want to say before you, guys; take care of each other and good luck.

Modo: We will, Michael; and thanks.

DELIA drives out first and then KITT follows.

Michael: *to himself* keep them safe, you two.

Once out on the Highway; Modo starts taking action.

Modo: Ok, pal; the traffic on the roads at this time will be non-existent; plot me the fastest route to Houston Texas, and relay the course to Delia.

KITT: Right away, Modo.

Sally: It's going to take at least 2 days to get out there. We're probably looking a few thousand miles.

Modo: I know. Even at their top speeds; Kitt and Delia can only cover so much ground.

KITT: The chances are from what you programmed me with the information that we have from satellite pictures of the area where Robotnik is; he's not even near operational status yet with his drilling platform.

Modo: That does buy us some time. The question is; how much?

Sonic: I could be in Texas within an hour.

Sally: That maybe true, Sonic; but you wouldn't know where you were going.

Sonic: *sighs* I guess. Did you bring any movies, Mo? Seeing as we're gonna be in for a long ride, we may as well have something to amuse ourselves with.

Modo: I suppose it couldn't hurt. Sal, have a look in the draw just after the monitors; I should have some DVDs in there.

Sally: *looks in the draw* just as well you didn't leave these in before Kitt got repaired. Let's see, we've got; Batman Begins, Jurassic Park, Catch me if you can, Hulk, Spiderman 2.

KITT: I have tried to get Modo interested in less superhero movies; but he always seems to get drawn into the action of it.

Modo: I didn't hear you complaining when we were watching Batman Begins before last Christmas.

The hedgehog's eyes lit up learning that there was a second movie about the masked wall crawler.

Sonic: There's a second Spiderman movie?

Sally: *rolls her eyes* Oh no.

Modo: I take it he really dug the first one.

Sally: More than you could imagine.

Modo: Jurassic Park, Kitt?

As much as the Trans Am liked the idea, he did not understand why the Knight wanted to watch it for the umpteenth time.

KITT: Again?

Modo: Oh, come now! We haven't watched that for months.

KITT: It's not that I don't like it, Modo; it's just that it was all you played on my DVD drive for a whole week at one point.

Modo: I'm just trying to come up with a compromise that'll keep everyone happy.

KITT: As I seem to recall; Sally never did get to watch Catch me if you can.

Modo: Well as the saying goes; ladies first.

Sally: Thanks, sweet heart. *places the disc in the drive*

She got herself comfortable as the Titles started rolling.

Sonic: Is this gonna be boring?

Modo: No, my friend. It won't be. Besides; you might learn something from this.

Sonic: Movies plus learning? Does that happen?

Sally: As Modo just said; you might learn something.

DELIA: *com-link* learning can be fun, Sonic. I've borrowed that movie off Kitt before and it keeps me entertained.

Modo: Hi, Delia; how are you three in front there?

DELIA: We're just fine, Modo. Amelia and Tails are singing along to some Madonna songs right now.

Modo: Delia, please tell me; she's not singing Cherish the thought, is she?

DELIA: Unfortunately so, Modo.

Modo: *rolls eyes* oh, boy.

Sally: What's wrong with that?

This was something that Modo knew all too well, and it wasn't good either.

Modo: You tell her, Delia.

DELIA: Amelia cannot sing, Sally.

Sally: oh.

DELIA: It's not something we like to talk about.

Amelia: Are you saying anything bad about me, Delia?

DELIA: Nothing that you don't already know.

Tails: Her singing isn't that bad, Delia.

DELIA: You are such a dear, Tails. But trust me; Amelia would never make it as a pop star. She has the get-go drive, just not the voice.

Her partner knew a way to make DELIA quieten down.

Amelia: Delia, I can always start singing along to the Spice Girls.

DELIA: Amelia, you're my friend and partner and I like you; But anything but that.

This was one form of music that KITT was especially against.

KITT: I concur. Why Maria also listens to them is beyond my capable understanding of modern music.

Sonic: If it's that bad; I don't wanna know.

Sally: Changing the subject now; do you have a rough idea when we'll get to Houston?

KITT: I estimate that we'll reach the halfway point of our journey by 6 PM this evening. And we should reach Houston by tomorrow evening.

DELIA: Indeed. We suggest that you put us both on automatic so that you and Amelia can be rested, Modo.

Modo: You got it. *he and Amelia both push Automatic* now; I can enjoy the movie too.

He got himself comfortable whilst KITT was in control.

A few hours later; the movie had finished.

Sonic: I'll be honest, Mo; it's not really my kind of movie, but it was amusing in places.

Sally: Sounds like you had a tough crowd, Modo. Although; I personally enjoyed it. And you were right; it was intriguing and clever.

Modo: I know; One of the best movies of 2003 as far as I was concerned.

They continued heading south east towards Houston.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Sixteen

Out in the Desert, 50 miles west of Houston; Robotnik had settled into his new base of operations in RoboTexas.

He and Snivley had been working through the night to make sure that the drilling platforms were ready in time to start drilling.

Snivley: All systems and robot workers show that the platform is at 99% completion, sir. We will be operational in six hours.

Robotnik: Excellent, Snivley. The oil I shall harness from this area will be good for my power and for polluting the surrounding environment. Plus; we have Karr with us should the Knight Industries Two Thousand show up.

Snivley: He certainly has proven himself as a valuable asset to your operation, sir.

Robotnik: I'm glad you agree, Snivley. How are the computer take-overs doing?

Snivley: Data suggests that all systems in Houston are now under our control.

Robotnik: And what of Kitt?

Snivley: Regrettably his systems seem to have been upgraded. I did try and gain access to him, but to no avail.

Robotnik: No matter.

KARR was sitting in his new hangar monitoring broadcasts in the local area and listening into Robotnik and Snivley's conversation.

KARR: I hope I remain that to you, Robotnik. Because you do not want to end up on my bad side; Kitt knows what that feels like.

Around 6 PM in the evening, to the West of their location; KITT and DELIA were travelling through New Mexico.

Sonic was sleeping in the back and Sally had dozed off as well. Modo on the other hand; was in control.

KITT: We're half way there, Modo. We will arrive in Houston in another 24 hours.

Modo: That's good, Kitt. *yawns* man; I knew this would be a long trip, but geeze.

KITT: I sense that you're weiry, Modo. Would you like me to assume control?

Modo: Only for a little while, pal. I just need to get a pick-me-up. *pushes automatic*

He pulls a bag from behind his seat on the floor and pulls out a can of diet cola and starts drinking from it.

KITT: Why you and Michael find that particularly refreshing is beyond me.

Modo: There's more caffeine in diet than there is in regular, Kitt. That's what keeps me perky when I'm just running on reserves.

KITT: A good night's sleep will be better for you.

Modo: It's only 6 in the evening, pal.

KITT: Maybe; but we have been travelling since this morning.

He finishes his can of cola and switches back to normal.

Modo: Thanks, buddy. I needed that.

KITT: De nada.

Modo: I'm gonna continue driving for about another hour and then I'll think about catching 40 winks.

KITT: Very well.

The sun was setting behind them and KITT began driving under a more star lit sky.

Modo: How's Delia and co?

DELIA: *via com-link* we're just fine, Modo. Tails is the only one awake now. Amelia got to sleep about half an hour ago.

Modo: How is she?

DELIA: She's just fine; it's been an exhausting day for her.

Modo: *looks to Sally sleeping* I know what you mean. They've gone to sleep over here as well.

Tails: How's Sonic and Sally, Modo?

Modo: They're fine, pal. They're asleep now.

Tails: I might take a nap soon. It's been a long day. I don't know how you've got the energy after that rescue you did this afternoon, Modo.

Modo: I get accustomed to it after a while, my friend. I've been doing this kind of work for nearly 5 years. I spent 2-3 years in the Academy before I got assigned to the Las Vegas Branch of the Foundation.

KITT: And he's been doing the bigger jobs ever since he became my partner for the last year.

Modo: Hey; they matched quality with quality.

KITT: Thank you, Modo.

Tails: I think you should know, Modo; I've been reading Amelia's copy of our objective; and it details that a number of oil tankers have been stolen from Houston's Oil depot centers.

Modo: I think that's something that we will look into when they get there. Mind you; that's depending how we are when we get there.

Tails: I know what you mean. Is it alright if we stop and get a bite to eat? I am getting kinda hungry.

Modo: Sure; I'm feeling quite peckish myself. Kitt, can you find any local take-outs along this stretch of the highway?

KITT: *scans* there's a drive-thru a mile down the road.

Modo: You ok with hamburgers, Tails?

Tails: I've had chilli dogs before; I suppose it couldn't hurt.

KITT: Oh great! More fast food!

Modo: What are you complaining about? You don't have to eat it.

KITT: No; but it's the thought of what it does to you. Modo, its junk food; absolutely non-nutritional, high in fat and doubles your cholesterol.

Modo: *sighs* anything for a quiet life.

They get to the drive-thru down the road; Modo orders a cheeseburger and a diet cola, Tails gets a cheeseburger with a diet lemonade and Modo gets 2 diet colas for Sonic and Sally along with a cheese and salad sandwich for Sally and a chilli dog for Sonic.

Both cars were on Automatic as the two ate their suppers for the night.

KITT: I could think of better things for you two to eat. How you can eat those snacks I don't know.

Modo: Kitt, it's not as if I eat these on a regular basis.

Tails: There's nothing wrong with a treat now and again.

DELIA: I agree.

The sun had now gone down and the cars turned their lights on.

Modo stared up at the star lit sky and gazed in wonder after finishing his burger.

Modo: It's a beautiful sight.

Tails: It is a beautiful night, huh, Uncle Modo.

Modo: Absolutely, Tails; absolutely.

Sally began stirring and awoke to see the night sky.

Sally: Now that's a sight to wake up to.

Modo: I see you slept well.

Sally: Oh yeah. What time is it?

KITT: 7:33 PM.

Sally: 4 hours? I didn't realise I was a heavy napper.

Modo: I wouldn't worry about it. Hungry? *hands her; her takeaway bag*

Sally: Sure. What did you get? *looks in*

Modo: a cheese and salad sandwich with a diet cola.

Sally: Thanks. *starts eating*

Modo: We pulled through a drive-thru a while ago; Tails had a cheeseburger with a lemonade and I had cheeseburger with a diet cola.

Sally: Why didn't you wake me when we went through there?

Modo: You looked so peaceful asleep there. I didn't want to disturb you.

Sally: Noble as ever. But I wouldn't have minded if you had woken me up before you got to the drive-thru.

Modo: I'll bare that in mind next time.

Sonic woke up after a 5 hour nap.

Sonic: Where are we?

KITT: In the State of New Mexico; under 24 hours away from our destination.

Modo: *hands Sonic his takeaway* here you go, Sonic; dinner.

Sonic: *takes it* Thanks. *looks in* Cool! A Chilli dog and a soda! *starts eating*

Sally: Did you have to get him a chilli dog!?

Modo: I somehow don't think he would have liked a sandwich.

Sonic: No; I wouldn't.

Modo: I thought so.

Sally: Have you been driving since we went to sleep?

Modo: Only until we got to the drive-thru. Kitt took over then.

Tails: I'm gonna get some sleep now, Uncle Modo. Thanks for dinner by the way.

Modo: My pleasure, Tails. Good night.

Sally: Good night, Tails.

Tails: Good night, Aunt Sally, Uncle Modo, Sonic and Kitt.

KITT: Pleasant dreams.

Modo: What time did Amelia get to sleep, Delia?

DELIA: She got off to sleep around 5:30 PM.

Sally: *notices Modo looking tired* maybe you should get some sleep, Modo. You have been driving for a long time today.

Modo: That's ok, Sal. Kitt's on Automatic; and I'll drift off when I need to. Besides; the caffeine in the cola is gonna keep me awake longer. There's apparently more caffeine in diet cola than regular.

Sally: Oh; I didn't know that.

Modo: Well; now you do.

Sonic had finished eating his chilli dog.

Sonic: Thanks, Mo. Best chilli dog I've had in ages.

Modo: You're welcome, pal.

KITT: *beep* Michael's calling.

Modo: Hey, Michael.

Michael: *on screen* Hi, Modo; how are you guys doing?

Modo: We're currently 24 hours away from our destination; Tails and Amelia are asleep and we've just been ciaoing down to some take out.

Michael: That's good. I also know about the impromptu school bus rescue you pulled off this afternoon.

KITT: It had to be done, Michael. Those children and their driver would have been killed if we had not intervened.

Michael: Good work as ever, guys. I found out about it on the National Guard's report.

Sally: His line of work seems to get more risky everytime I watch him do that kind of thing, Michael.

Michael: Sally, no one ever said that our line of business would ever be safe and easy.

KITT: I can vouge for that; the kind of things you put me through was unspeakable.

Michael: You're still here, aren't you?

KITT: Maybe so; but it was still nerve wracking.

Michael: Anyway; I'm going to turn in for the night. I'll check in with you tomorrow. Good night, guys.

KITT: Good night, Michael.

Modo: Night, Michael. *call ends*

Sally: Word spreads fast.

Modo: It often does with our jobs.

Sonic: *yawns* I think I'll get some more shut eye. *lays down on the back seat*

Sally: Have you thought about what will happen if we defeat Robotnik.

Modo: To be honest with you, Sally; yes, I have. And as much as I am determined to stop him; I'm not fond of the event of us being separated again.

Sally: I know. If only there was a way for us to stay together. I've made such good friends here; Michael, Maria, you and you, Kitt.

KITT: Thank you. I too am not particularly happy at the prospect of you leaving, Sally; you have been such good company to both of us.

Modo: It's a pity that Earth couldn't accept you the way we do. Unfortunately though; we both have responsibilities to our respective worlds. I know you want to find your Father and restore Mobius to a peaceful setting, and I have my duty to FLAG.

Sally: I know Mobius and my Father would have accepted you. There would be no antagonism or prejudice towards you. How could anyone hate the kind of person that you are and what you have done for both our worlds? And how could I dislike the man that helped us in our hour of need, and who I fell in love with.

Modo: That's what makes it even harder.

Sally: Indeed.

Modo: *sighs* we'll cross that bridge when get to it. But for now; I just want to enjoy every moment that I have with you. *takes her hand*

Sally: Me too.

There was a momentarily silence, which KITT broke.

KITT: For what it's worth, Modo; I would be losing a good friend and partner if you did choose to go to Mobius. But I would completely understand why if you did.

Modo: Thanks, Kitt.

KITT: You're welcome. There certainly will never be another like you…well, Michael came before you, but you understand what I mean.

Modo: I do. The only way there would be another like me, Kitt; is if someone with similar qualities to me came along, or maybe when I have kids someday; they'll be like me.

KITT: What would you call them?

Modo: Well; if I have a son; he'll be either Robert or Michael. If I have a girl; she'll be either Lina or Amelia.

Sally: I didn't know you would favour Amelia that much.

Modo: Not the Amelia you know; it was my Grandmother's name.

Sally: *guilt* Oh! I thought you meant our Amelia.

Modo: No. Amelia Elizabeth Jeda; She was my best friend to me as a small boy. We'd do everything together; drawing, singing, cooking. She was the one that gave me my name. My Mother wanted to call me 'Clarence' *shudders*. She gave me my name from a character she created in a bedtime story she wrote for my elder sister a few years before I was born. Modo the hero; a crusader in the 19th century that fought a corrupt government in England. I was named Modo Antonio Jeda on July 5th 1981.

KITT: I wonder if she was clairvoyant.

Modo: You mean; if she predicted that I would do the same in the present. I asked my Mother that a month after I became your partner when she came to visit; and she told that it was probably pure coincidence.

Sally: Did she know?

Modo: I wish she knew, Sally. You see; she died when I was 12 years old.

Sally: Well; she would be proud of you if she was here today. Just as we are all proud of you.

Modo: Thank you.

KITT: Did you choose Michael because of our Michael?

Modo: I've liked the name since I can remember, pal. Michael Robert Jeda; that's what I'd like to name a son of mine.

Sally: And a girl?

Modo: Amelia Elizabeth *looks to Sally* Sally Jeda.

Sally: I'm touched. I think you will make a good father someday, Modo. Especially if what I've seen from the way you've been with Tails is anything to go by.

Modo: I get told that all the time. I just like kids. It's just a shame that the potential Mother is unclear. As I don't think I'll ever find another woman like you, Sally.

She was awestruck; realising that he had her vaguely in mind for her to be the mother of his future children.

Sally: I didn't realise you had me in mind.

Modo: Are you kidding! You're great with Tails; and you've been good to me in ways I never thought possible.

Sally: No one's ever paid me that kind of compliment before.

Modo: Probably because the right guy hadn't come along to say it before now.

Sally: I know what you mean. If I asked you to marry me; what would you say?

Modo: *lost for words* I've never been asked that before. If it were an ideal situation; my answer would be yes. But…I wouldn't want the complications that would come with it here on Earth; People hounding us, possibly trying to take you away, you not being able to live freely here as I do. I wouldn't want that for you.

KITT: Noble even when you're possibly getting what you want more than most.

Sally: No, Kitt; what he's saying makes perfect sense. I would want more than anything to be with him on Earth, but I wouldn't want to be taken away and be poked and prodded because I know what that would do to him.

KITT: When you put it like that…

Sally: One thing I will say; whatever happens I will always love you.

Modo: And I will always love you too.

KITT continues driving into the night.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Out in the Desert, 50 miles west of Houston; Robotnik had settled into his new base of operations in RoboTexas.

He and Snivley had been working through the night to make sure that the drilling platforms were ready in time to start drilling.

Snivley: All systems and robot workers show that the platform is at 99% completion, sir. We will be operational in six hours.

Robotnik: Excellent, Snivley. The oil I shall harness from this area will be good for my power and for polluting the surrounding environment. Plus; we have Karr with us should the Knight Industries Two Thousand show up.

Snivley: He certainly has proven himself as a valuable asset to your operation, sir.

Robotnik: I'm glad you agree, Snivley. How are the computer take-overs doing?

Snivley: Data suggests that all systems in Houston are now under our control.

Robotnik: And what of Kitt?

Snivley: Regrettably his systems seem to have been upgraded. I did try and gain access to him, but to no avail.

Robotnik: No matter.

KARR was sitting in his new hangar monitoring broadcasts in the local area and listening into Robotnik and Snivley's conversation.

KARR: I hope I remain that to you, Robotnik. Because you do not want to end up on my bad side; Kitt knows what that feels like.

Around 6 PM in the evening, to the West of their location; KITT and DELIA were travelling through New Mexico.

Sonic was sleeping in the back and Sally had dozed off as well. Modo on the other hand; was in control.

KITT: We're half way there, Modo. We will arrive in Houston in another 24 hours.

Modo: That's good, Kitt. *yawns* man; I knew this would be a long trip, but geeze.

KITT: I sense that you're weiry, Modo. Would you like me to assume control?

Modo: Only for a little while, pal. I just need to get a pick-me-up. *pushes automatic*

He pulls a bag from behind his seat on the floor and pulls out a can of diet cola and starts drinking from it.

KITT: Why you and Michael find that particularly refreshing is beyond me.

Modo: There's more caffeine in diet than there is in regular, Kitt. That's what keeps me perky when I'm just running on reserves.

KITT: A good night's sleep will be better for you.

Modo: It's only 6 in the evening, pal.

KITT: Maybe; but we have been travelling since this morning.

He finishes his can of cola and switches back to normal.

Modo: Thanks, buddy. I needed that.

KITT: De nada.

Modo: I'm gonna continue driving for about another hour and then I'll think about catching 40 winks.

KITT: Very well.

The sun was setting behind them and KITT began driving under a more star lit sky.

Modo: How's Delia and co?

DELIA: *via com-link* we're just fine, Modo. Tails is the only one awake now. Amelia got to sleep about half an hour ago.

Modo: How is she?

DELIA: She's just fine; it's been an exhausting day for her.

Modo: *looks to Sally sleeping* I know what you mean. They've gone to sleep over here as well.

Tails: How's Sonic and Sally, Modo?

Modo: They're fine, pal. They're asleep now.

Tails: I might take a nap soon. It's been a long day. I don't know how you've got the energy after that rescue you did this afternoon, Modo.

Modo: I get accustomed to it after a while, my friend. I've been doing this kind of work for nearly 5 years. I spent 2-3 years in the Academy before I got assigned to the Las Vegas Branch of the Foundation.

KITT: And he's been doing the bigger jobs ever since he became my partner for the last year.

Modo: Hey; they matched quality with quality.

KITT: Thank you, Modo.

Tails: I think you should know, Modo; I've been reading Amelia's copy of our objective; and it details that a number of oil tankers have been stolen from Houston's Oil depot centers.

Modo: I think that's something that we will look into when they get there. Mind you; that's depending how we are when we get there.

Tails: I know what you mean. Is it alright if we stop and get a bite to eat? I am getting kinda hungry.

Modo: Sure; I'm feeling quite peckish myself. Kitt, can you find any local take-outs along this stretch of the highway?

KITT: *scans* there's a drive-thru a mile down the road.

Modo: You ok with hamburgers, Tails?

Tails: I've had chilli dogs before; I suppose it couldn't hurt.

KITT: Oh great! More fast food!

Modo: What are you complaining about? You don't have to eat it.

KITT: No; but it's the thought of what it does to you. Modo, its junk food; absolutely non-nutritional, high in fat and doubles your cholesterol.

Modo: *sighs* anything for a quiet life.

They get to the drive-thru down the road; Modo orders a cheeseburger and a diet cola, Tails gets a cheeseburger with a diet lemonade and Modo gets 2 diet colas for Sonic and Sally along with a cheese and salad sandwich for Sally and a chilli dog for Sonic.

Both cars were on Automatic as the two ate their suppers for the night.

KITT: I could think of better things for you two to eat. How you can eat those snacks I don't know.

Modo: Kitt, it's not as if I eat these on a regular basis.

Tails: There's nothing wrong with a treat now and again.

DELIA: I agree.

The sun had now gone down and the cars turned their lights on.

Modo stared up at the star lit sky and gazed in wonder after finishing his burger.

Modo: It's a beautiful sight.

Tails: It is a beautiful night, huh, Uncle Modo.

Modo: Absolutely, Tails; absolutely.

Sally began stirring and awoke to see the night sky.

Sally: Now that's a sight to wake up to.

Modo: I see you slept well.

Sally: Oh yeah. What time is it?

KITT: 7:33 PM.

Sally: 4 hours? I didn't realise I was a heavy napper.

Modo: I wouldn't worry about it. Hungry? *hands her; her takeaway bag*

Sally: Sure. What did you get? *looks in*

Modo: a cheese and salad sandwich with a diet cola.

Sally: Thanks. *starts eating*

Modo: We pulled through a drive-thru a while ago; Tails had a cheeseburger with a lemonade and I had cheeseburger with a diet cola.

Sally: Why didn't you wake me when we went through there?

Modo: You looked so peaceful asleep there. I didn't want to disturb you.

Sally: Noble as ever. But I wouldn't have minded if you had woken me up before you got to the drive-thru.

Modo: I'll bare that in mind next time.

Sonic woke up after a 5 hour nap.

Sonic: Where are we?

KITT: In the State of New Mexico; under 24 hours away from our destination.

Modo: *hands Sonic his takeaway* here you go, Sonic; dinner.

Sonic: *takes it* Thanks. *looks in* Cool! A Chilli dog and a soda! *starts eating*

Sally: Did you have to get him a chilli dog!?

Modo: I somehow don't think he would have liked a sandwich.

Sonic: No; I wouldn't.

Modo: I thought so.

Sally: Have you been driving since we went to sleep?

Modo: Only until we got to the drive-thru. Kitt took over then.

Tails: I'm gonna get some sleep now, Uncle Modo. Thanks for dinner by the way.

Modo: My pleasure, Tails. Good night.

Sally: Good night, Tails.

Tails: Good night, Aunt Sally, Uncle Modo, Sonic and Kitt.

KITT: Pleasant dreams.

Modo: What time did Amelia get to sleep, Delia?

DELIA: She got off to sleep around 5:30 PM.

Sally: *notices Modo looking tired* maybe you should get some sleep, Modo. You have been driving for a long time today.

Modo: That's ok, Sal. Kitt's on Automatic; and I'll drift off when I need to. Besides; the caffeine in the cola is gonna keep me awake longer. There's apparently more caffeine in diet cola than regular.

Sally: Oh; I didn't know that.

Modo: Well; now you do.

Sonic had finished eating his chilli dog.

Sonic: Thanks, Mo. Best chilli dog I've had in ages.

Modo: You're welcome, pal.

KITT: *beep* Michael's calling.

Modo: Hey, Michael.

Michael: *on screen* Hi, Modo; how are you guys doing?

Modo: We're currently 24 hours away from our destination; Tails and Amelia are asleep and we've just been ciaoing down to some take out.

Michael: That's good. I also know about the impromptu school bus rescue you pulled off this afternoon.

KITT: It had to be done, Michael. Those children and their driver would have been killed if we had not intervened.

Michael: Good work as ever, guys. I found out about it on the National Guard's report.

Sally: His line of work seems to get more risky everytime I watch him do that kind of thing, Michael.

Michael: Sally, no one ever said that our line of business would ever be safe and easy.

KITT: I can vouge for that; the kind of things you put me through was unspeakable.

Michael: You're still here, aren't you?

KITT: Maybe so; but it was still nerve wracking.

Michael: Anyway; I'm going to turn in for the night. I'll check in with you tomorrow. Good night, guys.

KITT: Good night, Michael.

Modo: Night, Michael. *call ends*

Sally: Word spreads fast.

Modo: It often does with our jobs.

Sonic: *yawns* I think I'll get some more shut eye. *lays down on the back seat*

Sally: Have you thought about what will happen if we defeat Robotnik.

Modo: To be honest with you, Sally; yes, I have. And as much as I am determined to stop him; I'm not fond of the event of us being separated again.

Sally: I know. If only there was a way for us to stay together. I've made such good friends here; Michael, Maria, you and you, Kitt.

KITT: Thank you. I too am not particularly happy at the prospect of you leaving, Sally; you have been such good company to both of us.

Modo: It's a pity that Earth couldn't accept you the way we do. Unfortunately though; we both have responsibilities to our respective worlds. I know you want to find your Father and restore Mobius to a peaceful setting, and I have my duty to FLAG.

Sally: I know Mobius and my Father would have accepted you. There would be no antagonism or prejudice towards you. How could anyone hate the kind of person that you are and what you have done for both our worlds? And how could I dislike the man that helped us in our hour of need, and who I fell in love with.

Modo: That's what makes it even harder.

Sally: Indeed.

Modo: *sighs* we'll cross that bridge when get to it. But for now; I just want to enjoy every moment that I have with you. *takes her hand*

Sally: Me too.

There was a momentarily silence, which KITT broke.

KITT: For what it's worth, Modo; I would be losing a good friend and partner if you did choose to go to Mobius. But I would completely understand why if you did.

Modo: Thanks, Kitt.

KITT: You're welcome. There certainly will never be another like you…well, Michael came before you, but you understand what I mean.

Modo: I do. The only way there would be another like me, Kitt; is if someone with similar qualities to me came along, or maybe when I have kids someday; they'll be like me.

KITT: What would you call them?

Modo: Well; if I have a son; he'll be either Robert or Michael. If I have a girl; she'll be either Lina or Amelia.

Sally: I didn't know you would favour Amelia that much.

Modo: Not the Amelia you know; it was my Grandmother's name.

Sally: *guilt* Oh! I thought you meant our Amelia.

Modo: No. Amelia Elizabeth Jeda; She was my best friend to me as a small boy. We'd do everything together; drawing, singing, cooking. She was the one that gave me my name. My Mother wanted to call me 'Clarence' *shudders*. She gave me my name from a character she created in a bedtime story she wrote for my elder sister a few years before I was born. Modo the hero; a crusader in the 19th century that fought a corrupt government in England. I was named Modo Antonio Jeda on July 5th 1981.

KITT: I wonder if she was clairvoyant.

Modo: You mean; if she predicted that I would do the same in the present. I asked my Mother that a month after I became your partner when she came to visit; and she told that it was probably pure coincidence.

Sally: Did she know?

Modo: I wish she knew, Sally. You see; she died when I was 12 years old.

Sally: Well; she would be proud of you if she was here today. Just as we are all proud of you.

Modo: Thank you.

KITT: Did you choose Michael because of our Michael?

Modo: I've liked the name since I can remember, pal. Michael Robert Jeda; that's what I'd like to name a son of mine.

Sally: And a girl?

Modo: Amelia Elizabeth *looks to Sally* Sally Jeda.

Sally: I'm touched. I think you will make a good father someday, Modo. Especially if what I've seen from the way you've been with Tails is anything to go by.

Modo: I get told that all the time. I just like kids. It's just a shame that the potential Mother is unclear. As I don't think I'll ever find another woman like you, Sally.

She was awestruck; realising that he had her vaguely in mind for her to be the mother of his future children.

Sally: I didn't realise you had me in mind.

Modo: Are you kidding! You're great with Tails; and you've been good to me in ways I never thought possible.

Sally: No one's ever paid me that kind of compliment before.

Modo: Probably because the right guy hadn't come along to say it before now.

Sally: I know what you mean. If I asked you to marry me; what would you say?

Modo: *lost for words* I've never been asked that before. If it were an ideal situation; my answer would be yes. But…I wouldn't want the complications that would come with it here on Earth; People hounding us, possibly trying to take you away, you not being able to live freely here as I do. I wouldn't want that for you.

KITT: Noble even when you're possibly getting what you want more than most.

Sally: No, Kitt; what he's saying makes perfect sense. I would want more than anything to be with him on Earth, but I wouldn't want to be taken away and be poked and prodded because I know what that would do to him.

KITT: When you put it like that…

Sally: One thing I will say; whatever happens I will always love you.

Modo: And I will always love you too.

KITT continues driving into the night.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Around 10 AM the next day; Modo had been awake for 3 hours and was in control.

They were now in the State of Texas and were 400 miles away from their destination.

*Police's every breath you take plays*

DELIA: *via com-link* Good morning, Kitt and Modo.

KITT: Good morning.

Modo: Morning, Delia.

DELIA: Did you sleep well?

Modo: Yeah, I was thinking through my sleep as well.

DELIA: About what?

Modo: What Sally and I will do once we deal with Robotnik.

DELIA: You're worried about losing her again.

Modo: Yeah. It was one thing to get Amelia to stay, but this is a slightly different situation.

KITT: In what way?

Modo: It was easier with Amelia; because of the fact she's human and that no one would think otherwise of her when she stopped wearing her royal dress.

KITT: But because Sally's a Mobian…

Modo: It's not so easy.

DELIA: If only people could understand that she's an intelligent, resourceful, peaceful, level-headed and likeable young lady.

Modo: I can't give her the life I want for her because I don't want her to have the antagonistic and prejudice reactions that I know she would get.

Sally had just heard what he said as she woke up.

Sally: I would be willing to try if you would. But, I really do want to find my Father.

Modo: You would want to take those kinds of risks, just for me? Even after what we said last night?!

Sally: Modo, I love you. I would do anything for you.

KITT: *beep* Michael's calling.

Modo: Morning, Michael.

Michael: *on screen* Modo, there is someone here who I think Sally needs to talk to.

Sally: Who, Michael?

A 6 foot male anthropomorphic ground humanoid-squirrel dressed in a royal blue outfit with yellow royal shoulder pads came onto screen.

Michael: Sally, May I present to you; King Maximillan Acorn, your Father.

Sally's eyes light up in sheer shock and delight at seeing the very sight of her long lost father.

Sally: Father?!

Max: Sally, my dear sweet daughter. I have returned to you.

Sally: *sheds tears* I thought I would never see you again. How did you get here?

Michael: The army found him walking through the portal at RoboDiego along with a few of your friends; Bunny and Sonic's Uncle. Chuck had freed your Father from a prison and they came through the transporter looking for you. I had them brought to the Foundation when I caught wind of it.

Max: has explained everything to me; I am proud of what you are doing on this planet, Sally. You are doing both our Kingdom and the Foundation for Law and Government a great deal of service.

KITT: You have every right to be proud of your daughter, sir. She is nothing short of amazing.

Max: Who was that?

Michael: That's your cue, Kitt.

KITT: I am the voice of the Knight Industries Two Thousand's microprocessor. I am a highly sophisticated artificially intelligent super computer in a car.

Max: I recall Sir Charles mentioning to me about a wonder car along with an extradinary young man as its partner.

Michael: That would be my top knight, Modo Jeda.

Max: is that the young man that appeared on screen?

Michael: Yes; he's my successor as a field agent; the top of his class in the Foundation's academy.

Modo: I worked real hard to become the best. Michael's probably told you of my reasons, sir.

Max: Yes, I was sad to hear of your loss of young Mara, ; a totally despicable act that you suffered.

Modo: Well, that's something I have your daughter to be thankful to for; she helped me to finally get over her death. I would get around to Mara's birthday every year flinching everytime I saw headlights or hear her name and her birthday being mentioned. Sally became my rock through that.

Max: I knew my daughter would grow up to be a kind and understanding young woman.

Michael: Just so that you guys know; we're flying out in the FLAG garage in a few hours. How far away are you from Houston?

Modo: Kitt, is our ETA still 6 PM?

KITT: Affirmative, Modo. At our present speed of 60 MPH along this highway, we will reach Houston.

Modo: If Michael and the King are going to be flying out to Houston in a few hours then they'll want us to be there as soon as possible.

KITT: I read you loud and clear, Modo.

Modo pushes Pursuit and KITT accelerates forward from 60-170 MPH.

KITT: We can cut off 200 miles if we go onto the desert highway.

Modo: Let's do it.

DELIA follows suit and increases speed.

DELIA: I'm right with you, you three.

Max: Who was that, ?

Michael: That's our other Knight car Delia.

DELIA: I am the Devine Elegant Logical Intelligent Automobile, your Majesty. My partner is also royalty too. Amelia is a Princess, just like your daughter.

Max: Really? Interesting; where is she?

DELIA: Asleep at the moment. I am currently in control.

Michael: Our cars can control themselves through instructions from our Knights or if they happen to be unconscious.

Sally: They really are something, Daddy. So is Modo.

Max: did fill me in that you have affection for this young man. And if what is true about him; then I'm happy for you.

Sally: Thanks, Daddy.

Michael: We'll see you when we get there, Modo. Take care.

Modo: We will, Michael.

Sally: See you soon, Father.

Max: Indeed I will, my dear. *call ends*

Sally was lost for words.

Sally: I never thought I would see him again.

Modo: Miracles do happen. Now, let's go meet the King.

KITT and DELIA storm further into the desert.

In RoboTexas;

Snivley: *views monitors* Sir; our satellite feed shows that both Knight cars are speeding through the desert in our direction.

Robotnik: Are our new toys in the area?

Snivley: Yes, sir. They're currently half a mile from them after taking out an Army depot in the North of Texas.

Robotnik: Have them intercept them.

Snivley: Yes, sir.

He sends orders to 4 automated helicopters and they proceed to where KITT and DELIA were travelling.

KITT: Modo, I have been searching through the airwaves; and I've detected that Robotnik has sent out electro-pulses from his base to try and gain access to various systems from banking to controlling vehicles. And I've also found out that he managed to take control of that school bus temporarily.

Modo: Oh! He has gone too far this time!

Sally: its one thing to take over a financial system; but putting the lives of innocent children at risk is just heinous!

Tails: *via com-link* what if Robotnik knew that we were coming?

Sally: I see you're awake, dear. I suppose we can't rule out that possibility.

Amelia: It would certainly make sense as to why he did it; even though it was unforgivable.

Modo: I wish I could argue that point, Amelia; but you're right.

Modo hears the sounds of assault helicopters coming from behind KITT.

Modo: *listening* Kitt, that sounds like assault 'copters.

KITT: *scans* Affirmative, Modo; they are the latest ArmTech helicopters recently commissioned by the Army. They are the most sophisticated Army Assault helicopters of their kind today equipped with rapid fire bullet time, magnesium flares and…heat seeking missiles.

Modo: Why did you stall then?

KITT: Modo, there's no one in them.

Sally: Are you getting a bad feeling, too?

Modo: Worryingly so. I smell a rat.

Sonic wakes up after sleeping from 6 PM last night.

Sonic: *yawns* hey, guys; what time is it?

Sally: Finally, you wake up.

KITT: It's after 10 in the morning, Sonic.

One of the helicopters takes aim at DELIA and launches a heat seeking missile.

DELIA: Uh-oh. That heat seeker is after me!

Tails: Point of impact will be 14 seconds.

Modo: Hang on, Delia; we'll deal with it. *increases speed to 190 MPH*

KITT accelerates past the female car and the missile then locks onto KITT's exhaust.

Modo deploys the magnesium flares to give the missile a counter target. The missile just barely misses the Trans Am.

Sally: That was cutting it just about fine.

Modo: Don't get too relaxed, we're not out of the woods yet.

DELIA: Thanks, Modo.

Modo: No problem. Tails, Amelia; you ok?

Amelia: All the better for what you just did, thanks.

He then looks up at the helicopter that appeared to be the master drone and then sees the new CPU over-rider in his glove compartment; it had escaped being damaged from when Modo landed out of KARR a few days earlier.

He had put it the glove compartment knowing that it may come in handy; an idea came to him instantly.

He opened the left auto-roof and chased after the master drone until they were directly under it.

Sally: Modo, what are you up to?

KITT: I was thinking the same thing. *Modo pushes Automatic*

Modo: *picks up the CPU over-ride module* Hold it steady, pal.

Sonic: Uh, Mo; I'm all for heroics and all; but this is a little risqué even for me.

KITT: I hope you're not thinking about ejecting up to that chopper.

Modo waited for the right moment when the chopper was low enough for him to eject.

Modo: here I go! *pushes Eject left*

He was sent flying 20 feet into the air where he grabbed the landing gear of the chopper.

KITT: Apparently you were.

Sally: Did he get this from Michael?

KITT: Although the fact that he has similar tactics to how Michael operated; it is purely co-incidental that Modo acts the same as Michael did.

Tails: Why am I getting a déjà vu of his rescue for me?

Amelia: He rescued you?

Tails: I got captured by Swatbots back on Mobius and Modo ejected from Kitt to get me out of one of Robotnik's Hovercraft.

Amelia: Even in other worlds; he never stops working.

The young Knight tried opening the door to the Chopper but to no avail. He checked his pockets for a magnetic over-rider; fortunately he had picked one up the day before.

Modo: Fine! You don't want to open the door for me; I'll use my own magic key to get in. *places it next to the door*

The numbers light up on the 4 digit read-out and change to read 7239; Modo goes to pull the door open this time and the door opens.

Modo: Best digital key I could ask for.

Sally: Looks like he's got another one of those over-riders that allowed him to get into the hovercraft to rescue Tails.

KITT: Confirmed; I detected accessing signals emanating from the door that he opened up.

He sits down in the cockpit and looks for a data entry port so that he could place the CPU over-ride module in to take control of the chopper. He finds it to the right of the steering controls and puts the module in.

KITT: *scans* I think I know what Modo just did.

Sally: Well…

KITT: he's over-ridden the helicopter with the CPU over-ride module that he was going to place in Karr and he's used it to take control of that master drone.

Because of the connection to Robotnik had been broken off and that the automatic guidance systems on the master drone had been turned off; the other 3 choppers fell out of the sky and crashed onto the desert floor.

Modo: I think that'll throw a wrench into Robotnik's works.

He pulls the CPU module out of the entry port and locks the controls heading towards the desert floor and gets out and steadies himself on the landing gear waiting until he was low enough to jump down into KITT.

Sally: *worried* I do wish he wouldn't do this.

KITT: I know how you feel.

The chopper was less than 20 feet from impacting on the ground.

KITT: *raises his ejection seat to cushion the fall* Modo, jump!

He drops from the chopper and lands on the driver seat; KITT pulled away from the chopper's impending impact on the floor; it exploded 30 feet away from KITT and DELIA.

Modo: *getting his bearings* that's that taken care of.

Sally: What did you do up there?

Modo: Over-ridded the chopper's controls with the CPU over-ride module; that in turn caused the automatic guidance systems to fail and caused the slave drones to fall.

Sonic: Well at least we'll have a less awkward time getting to Houston.

Sally: And my Father.

Sonic: Your Father?

Modo: Michael called us whilst you were asleep. Your uncle found him in a prison, he freed him and he came through the transporter into RoboDiego; where the army found them along with Bunny and Michael had them brought to the Foundation when he heard about it.

KITT: They're going to meet us in Houston.

Sonic: Then let's zoom on over there!

Sally: Absolutely! Dad, here I come.

Both cars continue on there journey to Houston, and also to Sally's father.

A bemused Dictator in RoboTexas looked on in anger at what his satellite feed relayed back to him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

KITT and DELIA had covered a great deal of miles in 3 hours racing through the desert at high speeds of over 200 MPH.

From the air; Michael, Maximillan, Maria, Chuck and Bunny were watching the two super cars race through the desert.

Max: *looks through the window* they are simply amazing, . They are everything you said they would be.

Michael: That's only the tip of the iceberg of what they can do.

Chuck: I've seen for myself what Kitt can do, your Majesty. Delia on the other hand I have yet to see.

Maria: You'll see soon enough, Chuck. I built and programmed my Delia down to the last detail.

Bunny: I'll be glad to meet this female car; I think I could relate to her a little. *points to her robotic arm*

Maria: She maybe a machine, Bunny; but she's morealess human with the personality I programmed her with.

Down on the desert floor;

KITT: Modo, the flying FLAG garage is above us.

Modo: *looks up* and on time too; Michael sure wanted to be prompt.

Sonic: *sarcasm* you have to with royalty involved.

Sally: *frowns* Thank you, Sonic.

KITT: *beep* Michael's calling.

Modo: Afternoon, Michael.

Michael: *on screen* we'll be touching down soon, Modo. The pilot's just looking for a suitable area at this time.

Modo: That's fine by us, Michael.

Michael: In fact; he's just told me he'll be bringing us down on a flat patch of the desert 4 miles in front of you. How are you guys down there?

Modo: We're all good. But I don't think Robotnik will be the same way.

Michael: What do you mean?

Modo: He took control of the latest ArmTech assault choppers and had them sent after us.

KITT: Which Modo very fool heartily ejected himself up to the master drone and disabled them all.

Michael: Now come on, Kitt; he took care of the situation and came out unscathed.

2 ArmTech assault helicopters were approaching the FLAG flying garage.

KITT: *scans* Modo, there are 2 more ArmTech helicopters approaching this area.

Modo: Are they drones?

KITT: Yes. And they've targeted the flying garage.

Modo: Can you micro-jam them?

KITT: Unfortunately no. They're far too high up.

Modo: How high?

KITT: 700 feet up.

Modo: *annoyed* Perfect.

Sally: We have to do something! My father is up there!

Tails: Michael, can you get the plane to fly lower?

Michael: That we can do, Tails.

A smile appears on Modo's face.

KITT: Oh no.

Sonic: What?

KITT: Modo, you've got that look on your face again.

Sally: Don't you even think about it!

The plane begins to descend to the desert and the choppers follow suit.

Both cars kept up with plane until it was roughly 40 feet off the ground.

Modo looks at the CPU module once more and then looks to the ever descending choppers.

Modo: *takes CPU over-ride module* One good turn deserves another. *pushes auto-roof left*

The left sunroof opens and he puts KITT on Automatic.

Sally: Oh, Modo; not again!

Michael: What does she mean, again?

Modo: Hold it steady, Kitt.

KITT: Do I have a choice?

Chuck: What is he planning?

The young knight waited until KITT was directly under the first chopper and he pushed the left eject button.

He was propelled 40 feet in the air and grabbed hold of the landing gear as he had done with the last chopper he jumped up to.

Michael: That!

Max: How high did he just jump from Kitt?

KITT: 40 feet, sir.

Chuck: 40 feet?!

After getting his bearings; Modo pulls out another magnetic door over-rider and places it next to the door of the chopper.

Modo: Come on, baby. Don't fail me now.

The 4 digit read out activates and changes to read 9802. Modo pulls the door handle and enters the chopper.

Maria: *watches through window* At least I know that my magnetic door over-riders work.

Once at the controls; he places the CPU over-ride module in, but he only gained access to the chopper he was in. The second chopper wasn't affected.

Modo: That's odd.

Robotnik: *via radio* I wouldn't hope for the next helicopter to 'crash and burn' as you Earthlings say. For I noticed what you did earlier, Modo Jeda, so I had the next batch of helicopters operating through individual automatic guidance systems and not grouped systems.

Modo: *sighs* I might have known that you would be behind this. *into com-link* Kitt, can you micro-jam those copters now that they're low enough?

KITT: Yes. But, Modo; I've just detected that Robotnik has programmed in the helicopters self-destruct programs if I even attempted to do so.

Robotnik: I've been paying attention to your little games. Not bad, Jeda. But I will hold the final ace.

Amelia: Delia, do we have any CPU over-riders?

DELIA: Yes, Amelia; there is in Tails' glove compartment.

Tails opens the compartment to reveal a small grey rectangle module.

Amelia: Alright, Delia; *pushes Automatic* get me under the second chopper. I'll do the rest. *takes the CPU module*

DELIA: Understood, Amelia.

Tails: What are you planning, Amelia? *Amelia takes a magnetic door over-rider*

Amelia: Only what Modo did. *opens the left sunroof*

Once DELIA was right under the second chopper she ejected from DELIA and grabbed hold of its landing gear.

KITT: Now Amelia's doing it.

Sonic: Let's see what she can do. All we've seen so far is Modo doing his thing.

Amelia: *places the magnetic door over-rider on the chopper door* what worked for Modo; will work for me.

The numbers light up and change to read 2903. She opens the door and gains access to the cockpit. She places the CPU module into its data entry port and gains control of the helicopter.

Amelia: *via radio* Sorry you fiend; but there will be no explosions for us today.

Robotnik: Who are you?

Amelia: My name is Amelia Lee; and like Modo I work for the Foundation for Law and Government.

Robotnik: Another FLAG person?! Oh this is too much! Lee, Jeda; you have not won this fight! *ends transmission*

Modo: Nice job, Amelia. Now let's ditch these copters; considering that once we remove the modules; Robotnik may take control of them again.

Amelia: It didn't happen last time.

Modo: Maybe; but let's not give him that chance.

Amelia: Agreed.

They lock the controls to head for the floor.

Both of them get out and dangle from the respective landing gear.

KITT and DELIA get under both choppers again; and once the helicopters were low enough; both Knights dropped down and landed in the raised seats from the cars.

Max: That was simply unbelievable. And they do this on a regular basis?

Maria: Only if the situation calls for it.

Bunny: That Amelia sure is one hoo-ha gutsy gal.

Chuck: And I thought Modo was just great; she's not bad herself.

Back on the desert floor;

KITT: Nice to have you back again, Modo.

Modo: I have to admit; its fun to do that, but I prefer being on the ground.

Sally: I'm just glad you didn't hurt yourself.

The flying garage touches down and both cars drive up the lowered ramp from the rear of the plane.

Sally: *in awe* and I thought the semi was good.

KITT: Michael likes to think that sometimes big is better.

All of them get out of the cars and are greeted by Michael, Maria, Bunny, Chuck and King Acorn.

Sally says nothing but run into her father's arms and sheds tears.

Max: It's so good to see you again, Sally.

Sally: I am so glad to see you, Father.

Bunny walks up to Amelia with a smile.

Bunny: You are heck of a gutsy lady, Amelia. What you did with that helicopter sure was sumthing. My name's Bunny.

Amelia: It was nothing that I couldn't handle.

DELIA: Far too modest as usual, Amelia.

Bunny: And you must be Delia. I have heard good things about you, sugah.

DELIA: Sugah? Amelia, am I sweet?

Amelia: Of course you are. I think Bunny meant it as slang; Kind of how Modo calls Kitt 'buddy' or 'pal'.

DELIA: oh…I see.

Sally looks over to Modo.

Sally: Father, I would like you to meet Modo Antonio Jeda.

Max: Wonderful display I saw out there, . *extends his hand* truly worthy of a noble fighter.

Modo: *shakes his hand* nothing I can't handle, sire.

KITT: now look who's being modest.

Max: So you're Kitt, or as you referred to yourself as the Knight Industries Two Thousand.

KITT: Quite correct, your Majesty. How was your trip on the flying garage?

Max: A wonderful flight I have to say.

Tails: Just as well we improved the cars safe-guard barriers, Maria. Robotnik has been gaining access to financial and army computer systems.

Maria: It gets worse; Robotnik has completed his oil drilling platform and will start operating it in the next 7 hours.

Michael: We're going to have a good solid plan for this, Mo. Robotnik's drilling platform is a quarter of the size of RoboDiego. RoboTexas is just his base, a mile from his platform. And from what we've seen from satellite pictures; he's got them protected fairly well.

Michael directs Modo's attention to the pictures on a wall on the port side of the plane. Modo looked at the pictures carefully and noticed something rather similar.

He points his com-link to the pictures.

Modo: Kitt, take a look at these pictures and tell me what you think.

KITT: *scans* I'm loading them onto my monitors now, Modo. You'd best take a look at them.

He gets back into the driver seat and looks at the monitors.

Modo: Ok, keep that picture of his platform on monitor 1 and then bring up the satellite picture of Robotnik's construction yard from Robotropolis that we gate-crashed.

Both pictures are brought on the monitors and Modo's suspicions were confirmed.

Michael: *looks in* they're both the same.

Modo: No they're not, Michael. This picture on monitor 1 is the drilling platform and the one on monitor 2 is the construction yard. Kitt, any chances that the walls are the same reinforced concrete thickness as the ones we went through?

Maria: you had Kitt go through reinforced concrete?

KITT: Maria, I came through just fine. And the answer to that question is no, Modo. He has increased it to 8 feet.

Sally: *looks in* that's going to make things difficult.

Sonic: how far is his base from here?

DELIA: Approximately 34 miles due east of here. I think it would be wise to reconvene to a more remote location. I've been reading the data that Sally gave me on those hovercraft and they can cover a great distance in a short amount of time; But nowhere near our standards.

Michael: That's a good idea, Delia. Alright; we fly over to just outside Houston as you had originally planned.

Tails: We'll have to make a detour; who's to say that he won't just shoot us out of the sky.

Maria: A very good point, Tails.

KITT: It might be wise for us to be put on Recon, Modo.

Modo: Silent mode and radar cloaker?

KITT: That's what I had in mind.

Bunny: What are you talking about?

Modo: What Kitt is saying, Bunny; is that we should do some scouting ahead. We could scout ahead and see up close what Robotnik is doing.

KITT: And Karr won't detect us.

Chuck: Is that the other car you told us about?

Sally: Yes, Chuck; and he is every bit of a monster that Modo and Kitt warned us about. He nearly destroyed Kitt after Robotnik installed his upgrades to him.

Maria: And through our combined efforts we not only repaired him but made him even greater than he was before.

Max: You did that, Sally?

Sally: Yes, Dad. After I studied Kitt's blueprints back on Mobius when Modo and he were there 2 months ago; I knew how to put him back together.

Michael: You've got yourself one amazing young lady for a daughter, sire.

Max: I know. And I'm very proud of her.

Maria: Modo, if you and Kitt are insisting on doing recon' then you'd best let me check him over before you go.

KITT: My self analysing diagnostic probe shows no stress or malfunctions to any of my systems, Maria. I am in perfect condition.

Michael: Alright; but just reconnaissance and nothing else.

Modo: You got it.

Sally: let me go with you.

The Knight's protective instinct kicked-in. he had an inkling that there could be a repeat of what happened the last time they fought KARR unprepared for his upgrades and they were lucky to escape with their lives.

Modo: Sally, as much as I enjoy having you by my side, I think you should spend time catching up with your father.

Sally: Modo, I worry about you when I think of you going it alone with Kitt out there.

KITT: He'll be perfectly safe with me, Sally. You know that?

Sally: I know, Kitt. It's when Modo goes doing his dangerous moves like today that gets me worried.

Sonic: Bunny and I will go with them. Besides, Bunny; you can see how cool this car is.

Bunny: Good idea, sugah-hog.

One thing the Princess had come to learn was that once her boyfriend had made his decision – it was very difficult to deter him from it. She respected his choice but at the same time knew of the risk he was taking – as he did with everything else.

Sally: Be careful. *kisses Modo*

Modo: Have I ever let you down before?

KITT: You shouldn't ask that question, Modo. You might not get the answer you want.

Sally: No, Modo. You just make me worry about you.

DELIA: Spoken like a lady in love.

Sally: Thank you, Delia.

Sonic gets in the back seat and Bunny gets in the front passenger seat.

Modo: Ok; let's do it. *starts KITT's engine* later, guys.

The dashboard lit up like a Christmas tree. Modo reversed KITT out of the flying garage onto the desert floor, turned and headed eastwards at 45 MPH.

Modo: Time to show Bunny what you can do, Buddy. *pushes Pursuit*

The Trans am goes from 45-156 MPH.

Bunny: *in awe* you are something else, sugah-car.

KITT: Sugah-car?

Sonic: It's nothing bad, Budd.

KITT: I was going to say; I've been called worse.

Modo: I hope you're not referring to that time I called you a set of wonder wheels.

KITT: Modo, did you have to remind me of that? That was most demeaning.

Modo: I've heard some people call their cars worse things.

KITT: How worse?

Modo: Let's just say; the kind of words you wouldn't use to your mother.

KITT: But I have no Mother.

Modo: I meant it as a figure of speech, Kitt. I meant the kind of things you wouldn't say to your mother is things like uncoofed, coarse words and profanity.

KITT: Now I see what you mean.

Bunny: And we wouldn't want any of that kind of language.

KITT: Quite right, Bunny. We wouldn't.

KITT continues eastwards.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

30 minutes later; KITT was vastly approaching RoboTexas and the oil drilling platform.

KITT: Modo, I suggest that we activate the radar cloaker. We'll be within range soon.

Modo: Good idea, pal. *activates radar cloaker*

Bunny: What does that there thing do, sugah-Mo?

Modo: It's essentially a cloaking device, Bunny. It allows Kitt to become invisible to any known conventional radar system.

KITT: Maria added it to my system after we discovered that Delia had already had that part of her. After the situation with Karr earlier this year we didn't want to take any chances.

Bunny: At least I'll get a chance to get to know you better. Sally-girl was talking about you all the time since you went back.

KITT: I am something good to talk about.

Modo rolled his eyes and was about to say something, but KITT cut him off.

KITT: Don't say it, Modo. Just don't say it.

Modo: Say what?

KITT: I know what you were going to say.

Modo: Enlighten me?

KITT: No. Because everytime you say it I get frustrated.

Sonic: I think Mo was going to tell you were being cocky again.

KITT: And I am not programmed to be cocky.

Modo: No, but yet once again you find away around that problem.

KITT: Eugh; I still get no respect.

The lady was perplexed that such a conversation took place.

Bunny: Am I missing something here?

Sonic: Don't ask. This is not half as bad as putting up with Antoine, but it's still weird.

KITT: I didn't hear that, Sonic.

The Trans Am got ever closer to RoboTexas; knowing that Robotnik's surveillance may pick them up, Modo pushed the silent mode button.

Bunny: What happened to your engine, Kitt?

KITT: It's my silent mode, Bunny. My engine is working fully but without the noise. It's good for sneaking up on people.

Sonic: How was Uncle Chuck whilst we were gone, Bunny?

Bunny: Sugah-Chuck has just been fine, Sonic. We were a little concerned that you were gone a while, but when we freed Sally's father we just had to get to her.

Modo: *sighs* Well; at least Sally got to see her lost loved one. I'm happy for her.

Bunny: Then why you'd sound so sad, darlin'?

Modo: it's a long story, Bunny. Let's just say that I lost someone I loved as well, but the difference is; she's not coming back.

Bunny: oh. I'm sorry, sugah.

Modo: It's ok. She's always watching over me.

KITT: If what I've got of Mara on my data bank is anything to go by, Modo, she was a wonderful young lady.

Modo: She was, Kitt. But, I've got Sally now. I don't intend to lose her at any cost.

KITT: Do you mean lose her by her leaving, or by death?

Modo: By death, Kitt. I promised myself I would never let another loved one be killed after Mara. I can't make Sally stay. That will be something she will have to decide for herself.

Sonic: What do you mean, Mo?

Modo: Considering the responsibilities she will have back on Mobius now, Sonic, she has been re-united with her father and she will want to spend time building bridges with him.

Sonic: What does that mean?

KITT: It's a figure of speech; it means to get to know each other.

Modo: That; and I have my duties as a Knight for FLAG. Mobius will be a lot simpler with Robotnik gone, but it's not the same for Earth. I want to make my home a better place by getting scum off of the streets and in jail where they belong.

KITT: If I remember correctly, and I'm sure I do; Sally said that she would be willing to take the risks of staying on Earth to be with you. That has to be worth something.

They got to RoboTexas' streets and Modo steered very cautiously through them.

Modo: I think we should adjourn this discussion for now. Alright, Kitt; scan this entire area and tell me what you find.

KITT: *scans* it's not good I'm afraid, Modo. Robotnik has a more sensitive surveillance system than he had at RoboDiego. He has motion tracking sensors; very sophisticated heat sensors and a laser defence system that would make the Star wars weaponry look like toy guns.

Sonic: ouch! I like that movie.

Modo: I think we'd better get out of here. Chances are that Karr is around here too.

KITT: I'm afraid so, Modo. I've located him; he's in a hovercraft hangar to the North of this Estate.

Modo: As long as he stays in that hangar we'll be fine.

Sonic: Any Swatbots in the area?

A Swatbot sees KITT from a corner 70 yards down from them.

Swatbot: HALT; INTRUDERS! SURRENDER IMMEDIATELY!

Robotnik was not unaware of KITT's presence in his small Town.

Robotnik: *views screen* so; Kitt has returned. And I see that Modo has brought…THE HEDGEHOG?! *intercom* KARR; ELIMNATE THEM AT ONCE!

Karr's yellow scanner came to life upon hearing Robotnik. He looked into the surveillance system and saw that Kitt was in the South quadrant.

KARR: As you wish.

The renegade knight car drove out of his hangar in KITT's direction.

KITT was well aware of this.

KITT: Modo, we have problems.

Modo: I could hazard a guess as to who it is.

KITT: Karr.

Modo: Uh-oh; let's get out of here!

He spins KITT around and heads out of RoboTexas.

Bunny: Why are we running, Sugah-Mo?

Modo: Bunny, right now; we are running from something that is more powerful and faster than Kitt.

Bunny: Is that possible? You're supposed to be untouchable, Kitt.

KITT: I was; until Robotnik made improvements to what we call the Knight Automated Roving Robot, or as we also call him, Karr.

Modo: Think of him as a monster on four wheels, Bunny.

Bunny: Oh…

He pushes Pursuit and KITT climbs to speeds exceeding 150 MPH. KARR also went into Pursuit mode and chased after his twin.

KARR: You will not escape me this time, Modo Jeda.

Modo: Watch me.

Both cars were now out in the desert; KITT accelerated away from KARR as fast as his engine would allow him. KARR on the other hand was gaining on them rapidly.

KITT: Modo, at the rate of speed Karr is travelling at he will strike within 20 seconds. And I cannot guarantee that I will escape being trashed even with the work Sally did hardening my shell.

Modo: Kitt, trust me when I say this; I am not going to let him scratch you this time.

Sonic: How are you going to do that?

Modo: Just bare with me, Sonic. Alright, Kitt, this will be a strain on your turbines, but I am going to push you as hard as I can.

KITT: Anything is better than having to be left for dead out on the highway like last time.

Modo: I thought you might see it that way.

Modo pushes the accelerator hard and KITT increases towards speeds of near 300 MPH.

KARR increased his speed to 309 MPH and started closing the gap between them.

KITT: He's gaining on us.

Bunny: What did Karr do you to, Kitt?

KITT: He hit me with his shell that was twice as hard as mine and left me in a damaged state. All my wires were loose, I could barely function and I was turned upside down.

Sonic: It wasn't a pretty site, Bunny.

KITT: There was nothing 'pretty' about it, Sonic.

Modo: Motion carried.

Modo sees a gap between 2 large hills up ahead.

Modo: Seeing as we've still got the radar cloaker working, we can now get it to work in our favour again.

KITT: Modo, I fail to see what you're getting at. Could you kindly elaborate?

Modo: Kitt, Karr can only see us because he doesn't have to track us. But once we get out of sight, he will be blind to see us. That's why we're heading for those hills.

He powers KITT towards the hills.

Modo: OK; once we get through the hills; how far would we have to go to be out of visual range?

KITT: No more than 2 ½ miles. We can do that with ease at my current speed.

Modo: Let's do it!

KITT surges through the hills and then goes out of KARR's sight. KARR came through the hills just as KITT had exited them. Modo steered to the left after they were out of sight.

Modo: Ok, pal, now let's race like we've never raced before.

KITT: I read you loud and clear. *increases to 300 MPH*

The Trans Am raced into the desert away from the sinister KARR, when KARR got through the hills he could find no trace of KITT.

KARR: Very clever, Modo. But you haven't seen the last of me.

He turns and heads back to RoboTexas.

KITT: It's worked, Modo. We are out of visual range from Karr, but I advise that we keep the radar cloaker going. We don't know what kind of range Karr has on his surveillance.

Modo: That's a good point, pal. But it's safe to decrease speed now. *reduces to 100 MPH* Phew; that was close.

Bunny: I've never been on such a fast ride before.

Sonic: Seeing as we're taking it easy back to Sal and the others; how 'bout a little music.

Modo: I can go for that.

KITT: No rock n' roll.

Sonic: Oh, come on!

KITT: I mean it, Sonic!

Modo: I'll choose the music.

*selects Feel good Inc by Gorillaz*

KITT: What on Earth is this?!

Modo: This is Gorillaz, Kitt.

Bunny: It sure has there a nice beat to it.

Sonic: *nods in time* yeah, I can dig this.

KITT: Where did I go wrong?

They head back westwards to the flying garage.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

28 minutes later; KITT pulls back into the flying garage.

KITT: I've never been gladder to get back here.

Modo: I know the feeling.

Maria and Michael walk over.

Maria: How was the recon?

KITT: Exhausting, Maria. I had to push myself just to evade Karr.

Michael: What else?

Modo: RoboTexas is just as tight as RoboDiego.

KITT: Affirmative; heat and motion sensors that were the most sensitive of their kind from what I could detect.

The hedgehog thought on how they were going to deal with Robotnik knowing the kind of arsenal that he now had with his Swatbots, hovercraft and KARR.

Sonic: How are we going to take Robotnik down with the kind of toys he has to play with as well as Karr?

Modo: If I knew that, Sonic, I'd have a much easier time with this mission.

KITT: And that goes double for me. I've never been pushed this hard since you put that ram-jet in me, Michael.

Knight recalled the rather awkward predicament they were back in 1983.

Michael: Yeah, that was a rather tight spot we were in.

KITT: Don't remind me. At least Goliath will never come back.

Sonic: Who?

Michael: You are much better off not knowing about that one.

KITT: Take our word for it.

Bunny, Sonic and Modo get out.

Modo: How's Sally?

Maria: She's fine. She's been in the lounge with her Father in the last hour just catching up.

Amelia comes into the car bay drinking a cup of coffee.

Amelia: How was the reconnaissance, Modo?

Modo: I suppose it was productive, Amelia. We found out that RoboTexas was just as eerie and security tight as RoboDiego.

DELIA's scanner comes to life.

DELIA: That place was simply ugly and grotesque. I've never been to a colder monstrosity.

Amelia: You've got no qualms from me on that, Delia.

With what KITT had observed with Robotropolis, he did not even want to imagine how bad RoboDiego was.

KITT: If RoboDiego is bad as you say it is on ground level then I'd rather not know.

Modo: You're right; you don't.

Maria: I'd better look you over, Kitt. If you had to push yourself hard to evade Karr, some of your components may need some TLC.

KITT: As only either you or Sally can do, Maria.

Maria opens KITT's hood and begins inspecting his engine.

Michael: Sonic's right though. We need to think of a plan to shut Robotnik's operation down.

Modo: And to deal with Karr as well. With the way he is right now, not even Kitt could touch him.

As if dealing with KARR the way he was before was bad enough, the way he was now with the upgrades and improved performance was too much to think about.

DELIA: It is distressing. He was never this formidable.

Modo: I know what you mean, Delia. The easiest thing would be to blow that place up. But unfortunately; we have no idea what kind of effect that would have on the surrounding area. And, we don't know how much oil is there.

The Trans Am agreed with that thinking; the possibilities of what the oil could do that surrounding environment were not worth thinking about.

KITT: A very valid point, Modo. Oil being brought to the surface without human supervision could have disastrous effects on the environment.

Sonic: I've seen Robotnik pollute places with oil before; not a pretty sight.

Modo: I'm going to make sure that he doesn't do the same here; providing that we can help it.

Chuck walks into the car bay.

Chuck: How was reconnaissance?

Sonic: In a word; nasty, Uncle Chuck. I've been on better Recon' missions than that.

Bunny: That there base of Robotnik's was cold and menacing.

Chuck: I shouldn't be surprised with Robotnik's building design.

Modo: I would have explored that place a little more thoroughly if Karr hadn't started chasing us.

Chuck: I had some time to study Delia's blue prints and circuitry whilst you were gone and if her and Kitt are anything to go by then I understand why you fear what that merciless machine can do.

Modo: Karr is a dangerous weapon with the Microprocessor that is his personality. If only Robotnik hadn't have acquired him Maria might have gotten through his protective programming. Or to go one better; it would have been better if that scumbag Teddy Lamont hadn't restored him.

Sir Charles didn't know that name.

Chuck: Who's Teddy Lamont?

Michael: Teddy Lamont was a crime lord that operated for years in Chicago before he moved his operations to San Diego, Chuck. The Bank robber that shot Mara worked for Lamont. And Modo had it out for him ever since he found that out.

Modo: Even with that guy out of the picture he still gets me steamed! I'm going to go get some fresh air. *storms out of the plane*

Bunny: Sugah-Mo!

KITT: I'd let him go, Bunny. has been a touchy subject with Modo ever since he confronted him earlier this year in San Diego, Chuck. I never saw him so angry.

Chuck: With what he suffered 6 years ago, Kitt, I don't blame him. I'd feel the exact same way if anyone did that to Sonic.

Sonic: The feeling's mutual, Unc'.

Sally comes into the car bay along with her father.

Sally: I see you've come back from the recon'. *looks around* Where's Modo?

KITT: I believe he's, as the expression goes, Sally, 'blowing off' some steam. He's not having a good moment right now.  
Sally: why, what's wrong?

DELIA: We got talking about Karr, and how Modo said that it would have been better if Teddy Lamont hadn't restored him and he got mad.

Max: Sally was just telling me about this crime lord in question; quite a merciless man from what I understand. I completely understand young Modo's contempt for this heinous human being.

The Director knew more about Lamont than what King Acorn had been informed about.

Michael: That's just the tip of the iceberg, sire. This man was wanted for armed robbery, extortion, arson and murder in virtually every state.

DELIA: He wanted to acquire me for his operations that would have doubled his crime rate.

Maria: And unfortunately for poor old Modo; Mara was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Sally: I saw what he went through, Father. It was horrible.

DELIA: Would you like me to go see how he is? Considering that Kitt is still being tended to.

Michael: I know you mean well, Delia. But let him deal with this himself.

DELIA: I worry about him, Michael. He has such a baggage of emotions. I wonder how he's been able to cope through all these years.

The Trans Am recollected how he had seen his partner's state and he was somewhat of an emotional wreck.

KITT: I know what you mean. I saw how he was when you went back home a year ago, Amelia. He did not handle you leaving very well at all.

Amelia: Neither did I, Kitt. I think it's distressing how he chooses to deal with these situations all by himself.

Michael: Well, that's just who he is, Amelia. He likes to think of himself as the lone warrior that has to do everything by himself.

KITT: You were exactly the same as I seem to recall from your days as my partner, Michael.  
Michael: and we made it through ok.  
KITT: Just barely.  
Michael: …wise-guy.

The Princess preferred that Modo let her be able to be let in rather than him be closed off to everyone else.

Sally: I wish he wouldn't lock us out when he feels like this; he doesn't have to be like this just to prove he's a brave soldier.

KITT: Try telling him that, Sally.

DELIA: That's easier said than done, Kitt.

Amelia: I can't argue that, you two. He can be a complicated mystery at times. That's probably what attracted me to him originally.

Sally: You too, huh?

Outside; Modo was trying to calm down by breathing deeply. But the very image of Lamont in his mind was only making him more frustrated and angrier.

His mind recalled everything that he gone through in not only the trouble he had caused with the theft of DELIA but to recalling the gunman shooting his beloved Mara all those years back in Chicago and seeing the blood pour from her as her life faded away.

It was like he seeing red just being consumed by the rage and hatred by his nemesis.

Modo: You killed my Mara, and then you brought back that renegade machine just to spread more fear and terror? And that machine is now in league with someone far worse than you. I may have gotten over Mara's death, but I will not forgive you for it. And I will take down Karr; even if it's the last thing I do. If only we knew how to take him down.

Then something dawned upon him.

Modo: Wait a minute! That's it! He had Karr rebuilt from scratch; he'll know how to pull that machine apart.

He ran back into the plane with a plan.

Modo: *running in* Maria, is Kitt ready to go?

Maria: Yeah; he's fine. But where are you going?

KITT: What have you got in mind, Modo?

Modo: I know how we can crack Karr's shell wide open.

Michael: How?

Modo: One name; Lamont.

Amelia: You want to drive all the way back to San Diego when Robotnik is getting ready to step up his game plan?!

He knew that it sounded crazy, but for some reason it made sense to him. As what else could they do?

Modo: I know it sounds like a long shot. But unless we take Karr out of the equation, we don't stand a chance of getting Robotnik. That low-life scumbag rebuilt Karr from scratch and I've got a hunch he knows his weak points. I don't think Robotnik knows them and that's where we have the advantage.

Maria: Modo, if we had a little more time we could find Karr's weaknesses without going to the length that you're suggesting.

He knew that she meant well with that idea, but given that the only way they be able to study any potential weaknesses of KARR would be to get close enough to study him, of which all the attempts they've had have not allowed any meaningful discoveries.

Modo: Maria, time is not a luxury we can not afford right now. If I don't go back to San Diego and get the information we need, we're all sitting ducks. Kitt, access San Diego penitentiary's computers; find out where that scumbag is held up.

KITT: One moment. Prison databases are a lot more complicated for me to access. *scans* Modo, he's been moved to Oklahoma City in Oklahoma. Apparently he had the judge move him there through ties he had with the underground as he knew there was a bounty on his head in San Diego.

Michael was not sure that what Modo was attempting to do was worth it, considering the immediate problem of Robotnik.

Michael: Modo, this is a long shot of what you're suggesting. He may not even have the information that you're looking for.

Modo: Michael, I read every case on him deeply and thoroughly. He has a photographic memory. That and he studied micro-electronics on the side. Trust me, he'll know.

Michael: Modo, you're looking at a 6 hour journey at least.

KITT: Modo, if you're willing to do this…then so am I. *starts his engine*

Michael: Kitt! Don't do anything.

At this point, the young Princess was finding this suggestion ludicrous as in her mind he really should be prioritising to stay there just in case of an attack.

Sally: Modo, you cannot be serious! Robotnik could pollute that area at any time and use that oil to help build his empire here. We need you here!

He understood what she was trying to tell him, but he was determined to go to Oklahoma and get the information that he knew that the crime lord had. Even though he couldn't stand his guts – he knew this was the right way.

Modo: Sally, I love you and I respect your wisdom and your tactfulness. But this is one time where trusting your gut-instinct is the right way to go. And my gut is telling me that Lamont has the answer for taking Karr out of the picture. *turns to his partner* Kitt, how fast can you get us to Oklahoma City?

KITT: At my top speed; I can get us there in five hours just before 9 PM.

Knight could see that Jeda would not be swayed from his mind-set. It reminded him of he was an Agent in the 80's. Fast-stead and never backing down.

Michael: you obviously won't change your mind. I'll see what I can do to get you to speak with Lamont. But I'm not promising anything though, Mo.

Modo: I owe you for this, Michael. *gets in*

Michael: Modo, one more thing; you've got 12 hours. Then I need you back here.

Modo: Understood.

Sally leaned on the driver door trying at least to help him contain his frustration.

Sally: Am I right to assume that I can't come with you?

The Princess wanted so much to help him as she could sense that there was a lot of anger bubbling beneath his surface.

The young Knight knew what kind of anger and aggression that would come out of his mind when being in the same breathing space as his nemesis and it was a side that filled him with dread and something he didn't want his girlfriend to see.

Modo: Sally, as much as I would want you to *shakes his head* just not this time, hone'. I have to do this alone.

Max: Are you saying that my daughter would get in the way, Modo?

Modo: No, sire. I just wouldn't want her there to see what I might do if I lost my temper with that man. I have nothing but anger and contempt for the man that took Mara away from the people that loved her and who brought that evil machine back. Imagine if it was Sally that he had taken away from you, sire, would you be able to keep your temper with him in the same room?

The King pictured himself in that situation and then respected the Knight's wishes on why he wanted to go alone to Oklahoma.

Max: Sally, he must go alone.

Modo: Thanks for understanding, sire.

Sally: Modo, you come back, you hear me!?

Modo: absolutely.  
Sally: I mean it! Get what you need to and get back here!

He wagged his index finger motioning her to move closer. She leaned in for him to kiss her.

Sally: *smiles* off you go.  
Modo: Say hi to Tails for me. Let's go, Kitt. *Pushes Normal*

Modo accelerates KITT out of the flying garage and out into the desert.

KITT: Did you really mean it when you said you may not be able to keep your temper with Lamont?

Modo: Imagine if he had killed Michael; how would you have felt?

KITT: I understand completely, Modo.

Modo: Alright. Plot me the fastest route to Oklahoma City's Penitentiary.

KITT: Right away, Modo. Let's go get him.

Modo: My sentiments exactly, partner.

KITT shoots through the desert at 178 MPH.

Over in RoboTexas; Robotnik sees KITT heading North on his Satellite feed.

Robotnik: This is interesting; Jeda and his car are heading north. Why?

Snivley: Could they be turning yellow, sir?

Robotnik: No, Jeda doesn't strike me as a man with a cowardly streak. *intercom* Karr, what's to the North of their current location?

KARR: Having never travelled through most of America, Robotnik, I could not say. But it must be of importance for them to leave at the speed they are travelling at.

Robotnik: An excellent point. But unfortunately they will be out of scanning range soon. We shall have to wait and see what they come back with.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

Five hours later, around 9 PM; KITT had arrived in Oklahoma City heading in the direction of the Penitentiary.

KITT: *beep* Michael's calling.

Modo: What's up, Michael?

Michael: *on screen* It's been a stretch, Mo, but I managed to convince the warden to let you see Lamont. Where are you right now?

Modo: We've just pulled into Oklahoma City; we'll be at the Prison in 10 minutes.

Michael: You'll have a limited amount of time, Modo. Don't waste it.

Modo: I won't. I'll have Kitt record everything.

Michael: Alright. We're currently heading over to Houston to where you were originally heading.

Modo: If all goes according to plan; Kitt and I will be there in the early hours of the morning.

Michael: Let's hope it does. Sally wants to talk to you by the way.

Sally: *on screen* how are you right now?

Modo: *smiles* Feeling a little better for seeing your face. I'm just trying to mentally prepare myself to remain calm when I meet him face-to-face. I don't mind telling you, Sally, I don't think I can trust myself to keep cool with him.

Sally: I know it's difficult to look at the man that killed Mara in the eye, but you said it yourself; he may have the key to taking Karr down.

Modo: Let's hope so. Otherwise we are going to be up a creek without a paddle.

This expression was foreign to her – as were many of other quips and catchphrases she had heard from him and others since coming to Earth in the last few days.

Sally: I beg your pardon.

KITT: He means; we would be in a situation that would seem impossible, Sally.

Sally: Now I get it. Just get back here soon, dear. I worry about you.

Modo: The feeling is more than mutual, Sally. I'll see you soon.

Sally: Bye, you two.

KITT: Good night, Sally. *call ends*

KITT pulls into the prison parking Lott. Modo gets out.

Modo: When you hear Lamont's voice; start recording, buddy. Listen to every detail no matter how irrelevant it may appear.

KITT: Count on it, Modo.

He walks into the prison; after stating his business with the reception area he is taken to the warden who shows him to where Lamont had been waiting for 5 minutes in a visiting room.

Lamont: *Modo walks in* what on earth are you doing here? Did you want to reminisce about earlier this year? *KITT starts recording through the com-link*

Modo: Don't flatter yourself, Lamont! I'm not here on a social call. I'm here to talk about one thing; Karr.

Lamont: What about him?

Already he was testing the Knight's patience and Lamont knew this.

Modo: Don't play games with me. I know that you studied electronics in-between your crime projects and that you orchestrated the reconstruction of that evil mechanised monster. Someone far worse than you has acquired him and my partner's car and mine are no match for it and the only person that knows his weaknesses…is you. *folds arms* and I am not going anywhere until I get what I want to know on how I can take that machine down.

Considering the way that Modo had been a thorn in his side in the last 2 years he could not believe to him, the asinine suggestion that he should help him.

Lamont: And what makes you think I'll talk, Jeda? You seem to forget; you and I are natural enemies. You went foiling my operations in late 2005 and caused me to lose profit. Why on earth should I do you a favour?

Modo: I know that there's a Bounty on your head in San Diego prison; I can call my boss and find ways to inform your ex-employees in San Diego know where you are. Believe me; they'll want a Prison transfer.

The imprisoned crime lord realised that he had his back against the wall in regards to what he said.

Lamont: alright. What do you want to know?

Modo: Tell me how I can shut him down.

Lamont: Karr has a flaw in his safe-guard system; if your cars have micro-jammers powerful enough to exceed his barrier's defences, which is level 5; you can take full control of his functions and even shut his CPU down without the need of those CPU modules that you used to shut him and Delia down before.

Modo: What else?

Lamont: A direct attack on his exhaust with a laser will damage him enough for him to be out of commission. That is it.

Modo: Thank you. *into com-link* did you get that, Kitt?

KITT: Every word, Modo.

To the jailed-crime lord he could not believe the audacity that he was being recorded without his knowledge.

Lamont: You were taping me?

Modo: Seems only fair. I recall reading that you did the same to one of your accountants in New York in '95. Turnabout is fair play; as they say.

Lamont: He was going to snitch me up to the Fed's.

Modo: And that made it ok to kill a husband and father of 3, did it? I'm going now. GUARD; I'm done talking to him.

The guard opens the door and allows Modo to leave.

Lamont: Hey, Jeda! See ya around.

The Knight stopped. Clenching his fists he despised the very notion of possibly seeing him again given the history between the 2.

Modo: Don't count on it, you scum-sucking weasel! *stops and turns* I got what I came for; and I never want to see you again!

He walked out of the visiting room. After walking out of the prison; he walks over to his partner and gets back in. Once in the driver seat he lets out a sigh of relief.

KITT: I get the impression that you're somewhat releaved to be out of there.

Modo: More than releaved, pal. I'm just glad that I didn't do what I hoped I didn't do.

KITT: Losing your temper?

Modo: You got it. What does your analysis say of what he said about Karr's weaknesses?

KITT: 100% accurate, Modo. I had Maria program in data of Karr's functions and capabilities along with his software; and Lamont's answer bears fruit. A powerful micro-jam will enable us to take control of him. But in order for that to happen; I will need either Maria or Sally to make adjustments to the microwave-jammer.

Modo: That will be our next point of business once we get back to the flying garage. *starts his engine* let's go, pal.

KITT: The sooner we get back, the better.

He steers KITT out of the prison parking Lott and zooms back out towards the highway in a Southern direction towards Houston, Texas.

KITT: I wonder how everyone is aboard the garage.

Modo: Not feeling too good in regards to what is out there in the Desert; 50 miles west of Houston, pal.

KITT: I know what you mean. At least we have the information that we required.

Modo: Ok; get me Michael. *calls*

Michael: *on screen* Modo, I was just about to call you. What have you got to report?

Modo: The very answer we need, Michael. Lamont spilled the beans when I threatened to have some of his ex-buddies transferred to his prison. Karr's weakness is in his safe-guard barriers. A powerful micro-jam will allow us to take control of him, even shutting down his CPU.

Michael: Excellent, Modo. I presume you're heading back now?

Modo: Absolutely. I'm just waiting till we're out of Oklahoma City so we can zoom down to Houston.

Michael: Well we've just touched down outside of Houston. Maria will transmit our location to Kitt's homing radar once you're within a 100 mile range.

Modo: Thanks, Michael. We'll see you around 2 AM. Give my love to Sally will ya.

Michael: I will. Look after him, Kitt.

KITT: You can count on me, Michael.

Michael: Good night, guys. *call ends*

Modo: Just you and I now, pal.

KITT: Not that I dislike the company of Sonic and Sally, but it's nice sometimes just to be by ourselves.

Modo: I couldn't agree more. You're the best partner and travel-buddy that a guy could ask for.

KITT: Thank you, Modo. The feeling is more than mutual.

The Trans Am continues southwards.

Back at the flying garage;

Sally: Michael, what did Modo find out?

Michael: Lamont told him that Karr's vulnerability is in his safe-guard system. A strong micro-jam will penetrate it and allow us to gain control of him.

Sally: That's excellent. Where are they now?

Michael: They've just left the Penitentiary and are heading down the highway into Texas. They'll be at the rendezvous point around 2 AM.

Sally: Did he keep his temper with Lamont?

Although the former field agent did question as to whether his star agent would keep his composure – he trusted him that he would.

Michael: I didn't ask. But knowing Modo, I think he probably did.

Sally: I hope so. I know the man is bad news, but he would have just made him as bad as Lamont if he did something he would regret.

Michael: I think he knows that. Anyway; why don't you get some rest? He's gonna be a while getting here.

She didn't want to. Sally was just keen to be back in his presence as having being separated from him for 2 months made her appreciate the company they did get when they were together.

Sally: That's ok, Michael. I want to wait up for him.

Michael: Alright. We're going to get some rest. Sonic's been telling Tails ghost stories for a while and I think it's creeping Amelia out.

Sally: That doesn't surprise me.

Michael: Oh, I nearly forgot; Modo sends his love.

Sally: *smiles* I knew he would.

Over in Oklahoma; KITT had left Oklahoma City and was now out on the highway.

Modo: Alright, Kitt, let's do it. *pushes Pursuit*

His speed increases from 34-178 MPH.

KITT: We'll be in Houston in less than 4 hours at this rate.

Modo: Good. Take over; *pushes Automatic* I'm going to have a little rest.

KITT: It has been a long day for you.

Modo: No kidding. Wake me up if something happens, ok, pal?

KITT: Sure.

Modo makes himself comfortable in his seat and falls asleep.

An hour later; whilst everyone else was asleep in the lounge area of the flying garage; Sally got to the telecom monitor and called KITT.

Somewhere in the North of Texas; KITT was racing down the highway at 200 MPH taking himself and Modo back to the flying garage as fast as possible.

KITT: *beep* Modo, Modo? Are you awake?

Modo: *yawns* what is it, Kitt? *stirs*

KITT: Sally's calling.

Modo: *sits up straight* patch her through.

Sally: *on screen* how are you, sweet-heart?

He was pleased to see her given what he had to endure this evening. It almost felt like a reward for being tested by his enemy's presence.

Modo: I suppose; tired would be one way to put it. But otherwise; fine.

Sally: How did it go with Lamont?

He paused for a moment as having to remember having the discussion with him got him slightly bemused. But for the sake of his Girlfriend he would bare it.

Modo: Well, I did not care too much for his company, but I stomached him long enough to get the info we needed. What are you doing up anyway? You need your sleep.

Sally: You know I can't sleep too well when I'm worried about you. Where are you right now?

Modo: Kitt?

KITT: North Texas. Our ETA for Houston is 3 hours and 34 minutes.

Sally: That should put you in for around near 2 AM.

KITT: That was my estimation as well, Sally. How is your Father right now?

Sally: He's just fine, Kitt. We've done a lot of catching up this afternoon; reminiscing about my childhood and how he felt when I was born. *sheds a tear* it's been quite an emotional day for me.

Modo: I can't say I'm surprised, Sal, you've been reunited with him for the first time in 13 years. I would feel exactly the same way if I was in your shoes.

Sally: Thank you, dear. I'll be waiting in the car bay for you.

Modo: Sally, just go and get some sleep, ok? I don't want you waiting up for us unnecessarily.

Sally: What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't wait up for you?

Modo: *smiles* it's just as well you're a good one. I was just thinking of you, that's all.

Sally: I know you were. Anyway, I'll see you two when you get back.

Modo: See you later, Angel.

She was very touched by that pet-name. It was something that the Knight felt was appropriate to describe her as.

Sally: *blushes* that's the nicest thing you've ever called me.

Modo: After everything you've done for me on Mobius and here; it seems only fitting.

Sally: Thank you.

Modo: De nada.

KITT: Bye for now, Sally.

Sally: You too, Kitt. *call ends*

KITT: Why an Angel, Modo?

Jeda understood his confusion. But he knew that Angel could also be used for someone that had the characteristics of someone that would be the kindest and most helpful person.

Modo: Consider all the facts of what she's done for me, pal; she rescued me from drowning, helped me to deal with Mara's passing at last, which lead to me finding some inner peace and most of all; she made me feel a kind of happiness that I've never experienced before. She is my guardian angel, Kitt.

KITT: oh…now I see.

Modo: Changing the subject now; can you pull through to an open drive-thru at some stage? I am getting hungry right about now.

KITT: There's an all-night diner that has a drive-thru 5 miles down the road. We can get your dinner there.

Modo: Thanks, buddy.

KITT: You're welcome.

The Trans Am heads to the diner.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

At 12:30 AM; KITT was now 100 miles away from Houston. Modo was in control pushing the Trans Am at 80 MPH.

KITT: You're awfully quiet, Modo.

Modo: I've got every reason to be, pal. Somewhere out there; there's an evil watching us. How much longer will be in range for Maria to send us the co-ordinates to their location?

KITT: We'll be in range within the next 30 minutes when we're 50 miles away.

Modo: Hmmm, I'd feel a lot better if there was even fewer distance. Robotnik doesn't take chances, and neither shall we. *pushes Pursuit*

KITT increases to 140 MPH.

KITT: We'll be in range in 12 minutes at this rate. You didn't seem to care too much for that take-away this evening.

Modo: Kitt, I'm all for junk food, but what I had this evening was enough to churn my stomach. Remind me never to stop there again.

KITT: Gladly.

12 minutes later, over at the flying garage; Sally was cat-napping in the car bay when the radar screen began beeping. This awoke the young Princess and prompted her to view the screen.

Sally: They're nearly home.

She begins transmitting their position and the Trans am detects it straight away.

KITT: Modo, they've transmitted their location. They're 10 miles North of Houston.

Modo: Alrighty then. Let's hit it. *floors it*

KITT increases to 190 MPH.

But KITT was not the only one to receive their signal. In RoboTexas; Robotnik had picked up their co-ordinates as well.

Robotnik: *views monitor* Well, well. This is an unexpected pleasure. Snivley; have all Hovercrafts sent to that area immediately.

Snivley: Yes, sir.

North of Houston; Modo was ever becoming uncomfortable with the situation.

KITT: What's wrong, Modo? I am detecting alarming stress levels from you.

Modo: Kitt, something doesn't feel right. Go to long range scanning.

KITT: *scans* Oh no! Modo, Robotnik has sent an army of hovercrafts after the flying garage.

Modo: *floors it even more* FULL PURSUIT TO THE GARAGE!

They increase to 280 MPH.

KITT: We'll be there in 30 minutes, Modo.

Modo: Kitt, Michael and the others may not have 30 minutes if Robotnik gets there before us. I know it's a strain for you, pal. But you've got to go faster.

KITT: I'll do my best, Modo.

Modo: I know you will. Now get me Sally. Use the emergency signal. *calls*

Sally: *on screen* Modo, what's wrong? You sent an emergency signal.

Modo: Sally, Robotnik knows where the garage is!

Sally: What?! But how?

The Knight had a very good idea as to how the enemy got their location.

Modo: I can only hazard a guess that he must have detected the co-ordinates you were transmitting. We're coming back as fast as we can, but you need to get everyone ready just in case we don't make it back in time. Kitt is pushing as hard as he can, but 30 minutes is the best we can do at this time!

Sally: I understand, Modo.

Jeda knew that they were up against the clock more than usual.

Modo: Kitt, how long have they got before those hovercrafts get there?

KITT: They'll be there in less than 25 minutes, Modo.

Modo: Hold them off as long as you can, Sally. We're coming as fast as we can.

Sally: We will, just hurry, sweet heart. We can't do it without you two.

Modo: You heard her, Kitt.

KITT: Modo, allow me. *switches to Automatic* we'll be there soon, Sally.

Sally: See you there. *call ends*

KITT increases near to speeds of 300 MPH.

Sally goes to the lounge area and starts waking everyone up.

Sally: Sonic, Tails, Chuck, Michael; wake up!

They all begin to stir as Sally began shaking them.

Michael: Sally? What's wrong?

Sally: I just got off the telecom with Modo; Robotnik knows our location and he's sending his army in!

Michael: How much time do we have?

Sally: They'll be here in 20 minutes.

Michael: Where's Kitt?

Sally: They'll be here in 25 minutes. He's pushing himself as fast as he can.

Michael: Alright; we need to be ready. *gets up* Amelia, can you and Delia hold them off until Kitt gets back?

Amelia: Having never fought these things before; I cannot say. But we'll give it our best.

Even though DELIA was more than capable of handling the hovercraft, Sally also knew that a large number of them would be formidable.

Sally: Don't underestimate them, Amelia. They're very mobile and lethal.

Sonic: I'll help you out. I've been itching for some action!

Michael: I'll stay here and hold down the fort.

Bunny: Me too. You'll need a girl with a strong arm, and strong legs.

The Director wondered just how effective Bunny's metallic limbs were.

Michael: If those robotic limbs can do what you say they can do, I believe you.

Chuck: Oh, she can alright, Michael. She's gotten us through many scrapes before.

Michael: Alright. Sally, as a last resort; if Robotnik tries to seize this plane; you take Tails and go with Amelia and Delia out of here!

The Princess did not like this idea at all. While she understood the noble intent in making sure she and the youngest were kept safe she thought the idea of them sacrificing themselves was out of the out of the question.

Sally: Michael, that's suicide! I can't do that!

The Director wanted to make it clear to her that she was going to go as he knew what it would do to Modo if anything were to happen to her.

Michael: Sally; this isn't a discussion! I would never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you and Tails that would cause Modo great pain. You see; Modo is like a son to me. And I would hate for him to lose you the way he lost Mara.

The King agreed, Sally could not be captured and taken to Robotnik as he knew what it would do to him and Modo.

Max: Sally, Michael is right; if all else fails you must go with Amelia and Delia, please.

Sally looked at them all almost in tears.

Sally: Alright.

Just over 15 minutes later; the hovercraft had reached the flying garage and began circling it.

Amelia was sat ready in DELIA, the door ramp lowered and the Red Mustang's engine came to life with a roar!

Amelia: Let's do it, my friend.

DELIA: I'm with you all the way, Amelia.

The red super car shot out of the garage and began chasing after the hovercrafts.

DELIA began using KITT's method by turbo-boosting into the air and shooting the hovercrafts down with her laser.

Sonic had jumped to the top of the plane and began jumping from one hovercraft to another by going in and taking out the Swatbots which in turn caused the crafts to crash onto the desert floor.

A few miles to the north;

Modo: How much longer, Kitt?

KITT: Just a few more miles, Modo. We'll be there in a few minutes.

Modo: Just hold on, guys!

On the ground; Bunny and Michael were holding off the Swatbots; Bunny was using her martial arts whilst Michael used a crowbar to knock them to the ground for Bunny to deal with.

Despite how well they were doing; more and more reinforcements were coming from the west.

Sally: THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM! MODO, KITT; WHERE ARE YOU?

Over in RoboTexas; Robotnik and Snivley saw the Trans Am rapidly heading to the area on their radar.

Robotnik: Nooooo; he's back!

KITT came racing into the area.

Modo: Looks like we've got some unwanted guests to take care of, buddy.

KITT: Shall we show them what happens to trespassers?

Modo: I thought you'd never ask. *pushes Normal*

Modo turbo-boosts his partner into the air and starts shooting the hovercrafts down.

Sonic: Alright! The cavalry is here!

Sally comes out of the plane to see the black Trans Am taking care of business, and she was happy that her boyfriend had made back in the nick of time to save them.

Sally: *sigh of relief* they made it.

Amelia: *com-link* Modo, there's too many of them! Have you got any ideas?

Modo: I can think of one. Kitt, let's micro-jam those suckers!

Although the Trans Am was capable of dealing with them, they were too much for him to handle all by himself.

KITT: Modo, I think you should know; I cannot take control of all of them.

Modo: You won't have to. See if you can plant a program in one of them that will spread into each hovercraft; with any luck we should be able to knock 2 birds with one stone.

DELIA: Brilliant, Modo. I'll get to work on it as well.

Both cars send micro-jams into the hovercrafts that had programs spreading to each other like a computer virus that caused all of the hovercrafts to fall like flies.

Michael: *in bewilderment* what happened there?

Bunny: I sure darn don't know.

KITT pulls up by Sally, Michael and Bunny.

Modo: *pulls window down* Nothing worse than a computer virus, is there.

Sally: Good job, dear.

Modo: Thanks, Angel. Are you ok?

Sally: Yes, thanks to you two and Delia.

Over in RoboTexas; a bemused Dictator looked in disappointment.

Robotnik: I will get you, Modo! If it's the last thing I do.

After both cars and everyone had come back into the plane; Modo and Amelia got out.

Modo was so exhausted that he practically fell to his knees for being so tired. Sally came to his side and helped him back up.

Sally: Are you Ok? *getting under his arm*

Modo: I'm fine, Sally. 'just very tired.

KITT: That's not surprising. You have been driving an awful lot in the last two days. And it was a long drive back from Oklahoma City.

Amelia was glad that her colleague made it back and saved their hides with time to spare.

Amelia: Just as well your timing is impeccable as usual, Modo.

DELIA: I agree. I couldn't have done better myself.

Chuck: How are you two?

Modo was absolutely drained but he was in one piece and just glad to be back at his home away from home.

Modo: I'm alright, Chuck. What about you, buddy?

KITT: Just glad that we made it back here in time, Modo.

Sally: C'mon, let me help you get to bed.

Modo: Music to my ears.

Michael: Do you need any help with him, Sally?

Despite him being taller than her, the Princess was more than capable of helping her boyfriend to get to bed.

Sally: Nah, That's ok, Michael. He's not as heavy as he looks.

Modo: And Sally's stronger than she looks too.

Sonic: I'll say. She's beaten me in martial arts sparring sessions before. Man, she packs a wallop!

Bunny: That's only because she works on her moves, Sugah-hog.

Sally helps her tired boyfriend over to the lounge area and gets him comfortable on a couch.

Sally: Looks like you went above the call of duty once again.

Modo: *laughs* it wouldn't be me if I didn't.

Sally: You got no disagreement for me there. We'll listen to the recording that Kitt made later this morning. Right now though; we could all use some rest; you especially.

Modo: *yawns* yeah, I could use 40 winks right about now. Good night, Sally.

Sally: Good night, Modo. *kisses him on the cheek*

The exhausted Knight drifts away to sleep as Sally lay down on the couch opposite her boyfriend and drifts away also.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Later that morning, around 8:30 AM; after listening to the recording of Lamont's meeting with Modo in Oklahoma City; Maria and Sally were looking at ways in order to give the jammers more power with Michael watching on.

Maria: I figured he would go in with contempt.

KITT: Wouldn't you if you were in his situation?

Maria: I can't argue that, Kitt.

Sally: There was such anger and aggression in his tone. Do his interrogations always go like this, Kitt?

KITT: Some are more subtle than others. But taking into consideration the history of that man's crimes, it is easy to understand why Modo had such, as you say, Maria, 'contempt' for Teddy Lamont.

Michael: At least he didn't lose his cool with him. That is what we feared that he would do with him. Mind you; I don't know if I would have kept my cool with him if it had been to someone I loved. I still hate the man that took my Stevie away.

Sally: I presume that was your wife, Michael.

Michael: It was, Sally. I knew her in my previous identity as Michael Long. Before I started working with Kitt and Flag; I was a Police Officer in Los Angeles. Stevie and I were engaged. Then one night in '82; I had been shot in the face after being betrayed by the wife of a man that I was protecting. Wilton Knight found me in the desert and brought me to the Foundation. He along with Devon had me nursed back to health along with giving me a new face. That was when I became Michael Knight.

Sally: How awful! Did she know that you were Michael Long?

Michael: I think a part of her knew, but I don't think she would really believe it if I had told her.

Sally: That's sad. Did you ever re-marry?

Michael: There have been a few women that have come close to me. But no one like Stevie has ever come along. This is where I am glad that Modo actually found someone after Mara. Of course; he then met you and I never saw him happier. He just seemed to be more focused at what he did, more at ease when he was by himself and so comfortable about issues where they were uncomfortable to him before.

Sally: I can see what he meant when he said you were like a second father to him.

Michael was touched that Modo saw him in that regard. It reminded him of how he and Devon saw each other.

Michael: I'll take that as a compliment. Anyway; I suppose we should focus back onto the matter at hand.

Sally: Yes.

Maria: Onto the next phase; increasing both of the cars micro-jammers power.

Sally: It looks as though for the kind of power in order to shut Karr down; it may require both cars using half of their power packs.

KITT: That won't leave us with much else to use, Sally.

Sally: I am well aware of that, Kitt. I'm just trying to think of a way that can get the task done without the strain to you and Delia.

DELIA: Kitt, remember when we attempted to rescue Michael earlier this year when he was kidnapped by Lucy Ventes?

Michael: Must I be reminded of that?

KITT: I do recall the event in question.

DELIA: What if we used both our jammers at the same time. Could that work?

KITT: I do calculate that there is a good chance of that move working. But it would be a long shot.

Modo had been listening to them to the point of where they started talking about increasing the jammers power before entering the car bay and walked in.

Modo: As much as I am for using that; I also have to remind of you of what it did to your systems afterwards.

Sally: What did it do?

Maria: It almost caused their systems to short out. That was one repair job that I could have done without.

Sally: *grabs Nicole* Nicole, will both micro-jammers being used at the same time be enough for them to shut Karr down?

Nicole: *processing* my calculations are the same of that of Kitt's. There is a good chance of it working. But as Modo pointed out; there is also a chance that it could short their systems out.

Maria: Well; I guess we'd better start adjusting the jammers, Sally. We may need Tails helping us. The work he did with Delia's power-output was nothing short of amazing.

Sally: What did he do?

DELIA: He increased the output of my components with only half the power from my power packs being used.

Sally: He is proving himself to be very useful here.

Modo: Well; once we have the jammers adjusted, there lies the next issue; getting Karr out into the open.

KITT: That shouldn't be a problem. He has an ego the size of Mount Rushmore. He can't resist trying to prove himself against us.

Modo: A valid point. But we should keep in mind that he may have some more aces up his sleeve. We don't know yet of what else Robotnik has done to him.

Maria: You're right there, Mo. We should expect the unexpected with him.

Sally: I know I might be out of line here. But, I think Karr should be dismantled once we shut him down and bring him in.

Modo: I agree. But; if Maria can reprogram him, there might be a future for him as a decent machine.

Maria: I won't know unless I can use my decryptive programming on him.

Modo: We may get our chance yet.

Sally: Changing the subject now; how are you feeling? It was a long day for you yesterday especially.

Modo: I'm ok, Sally. A little worse for wear from that long trip yesterday, but I'll be fine.

Sally: Are you sure? *looks at her watch* you only got 6 hours sleep this morning.

Modo: I slept for a while on the journey back last night. I was awake the rest of the time after you called us.

Sally: Alright. But don't do anything rash today.

Modo: Ok, ok. I'm going to get some coffee. Anyone want some?

Maria: No thanks.

Michael: I had some earlier.

Sally: I'm good. But thanks, dear.

Modo: No problem.

He walks off back to the lounge to have some coffee and to get a small breakfast.

Sally: I'll get Tails in a while. I will need to see what he did to improve the output on Delia's components by only using half the energy of her power packs; as we will have to do the same to you, Kitt. I don't think you'll be able to take control of Karr with the kind of power that your jammer currently has.

KITT: Sally, after what you've done for me so far in regards to my components; I think nothing is beyond your capabilities as a cybernetic mechanic.

Sally: Is he always this complimentary to you, Maria?

Maria: He is a bit of a charmer. But I think he prefers female mechanics as opposed to males. For some reason; he just feels more at ease with us.

Michael: He was quite friendly with Bonnie and April as well.

Sally: You mean, ?

Maria: How did you know about her?

KITT: I told her.

Sally: And who was April?

Michael: When Bonnie left for a few years to improve her studies at San Francisco University, Devon hired April Curtis as Kitt's new mechanic. And she did very well until she left for a French firm in 1984. We got Bonnie to come back after an incident that involved her lecturer that was trying to steal his satellite back after he was refused credit for it.

KITT: She left the Foundation not too long after Michael left in 1990. I was deactivated and put into storage until; 2001. That's when Michael returned to the Foundation and took over as Director.

Michael: Devon's niece, Rachel Miles; opened up the Foundation's academy in Chicago a year before and she appointed me as the director. It was also when she brought to my attention about a remarkable young man who had been motivated by the loss of his girlfriend.

DELIA: Modo?

Michael: Absolutely. I saw him at the academy with his training in apprehension, quick thinking, and his resourcefulness. What he could do behind the wheels of a car was also impressive; I hadn't seen impressive driving like it since…me, really.

KITT: Am I detecting a slight hint of arrogance there?

Michael: Kitt, you've seen me drive.

KITT: Worryingly so.

Michael: Modo just approached everything with this determined 'fiery' look in his eyes. All his training and when he had graduated into investigating his first cases; he just did it to prove something to himself. Like everything he did meant something to him. And of course; you know why.

Sally: Mara.

Michael: That was when we were looking through a database of people to replace me as Kitt's partner; I saw his face on the screen and I knew right there and then that he was the one. And of course; the rest is history.

Sally: wow.

Maria: Anyway; we'd best get on with our work.

Sally: Yes. I'll go get Tails.

After getting the young Fox into the car bay; the three get on with their adjustments to both cars.

After 2 hours; KITT and DELIA's jammers were adjusted with the necessary power to shut down KARR.

Sally: That took longer than we thought. But, you two are ready. How do you feel?

KITT: Wonderful.

DELIA: Indeed. I think Modo and Amelia should be warned that this will have to be at close range.

Maria: That's the next item of business at hand.

She walks off to the lounge where Modo and Amelia were sat talking with Chuck, Michael, Maximillan and Bunny. Sonic was sat in the corner listening to rock music on Modo's iPod.

Maria: Modo, Amelia; the cars are ready.

Amelia: Excellent.

Modo: That brings us to the next part; getting Karr out into the open. And then we move onto step 3 of the plan.

Sally walks in have listened in.

Sally: And that would be?

Michael: Sonic and Bunny will go with Delia and Kitt and they'll plant explosives in RoboTexas that'll level that place to the ground in minutes.

Maria: What about the drilling platform?

Michael: I've already taken care of that. The military will seize control of it and make sure it is dismantled safely. After that; Robotnik will be taken into custody and tried here for what he has done.

Max: Michael has informed me that all of his Swatbots in San Diego have been destroyed and that any citizen that was captured has been set free and returned to their families.

Sally: What about the transporter?

Michael: I've had that moved to the Foundation. You see; I don't think you'd want to have your chance of going back home put in jeopardy.

An almost sad look comes over Sally's face upon hearing that.

Chuck: I think someone here may not want to go back.

Sally: What would happen to the transporter once we've gone back?

Michael: I didn't want to discuss it with you and Modo present, Sally. But…it would be dismantled.

Modo's head sinks beneath his shoulders in disappointment. Although it was good that Robotnik would be toppled he was not looking forward to the prospect of being separated from Sally again. This time it would be permanently.

Michael: I don't feel good about it either, Mo.

The young Knight says nothing and gets up and walks out of the lounge and out of the plane down the lowered ramp.

Maria: I don't think he's taking this very well. But if I were in his shoes; I'd be feeling the same way.

Max: He loves Sally so much that I think it would be painful for him to be without her. Considering what the young man has been through in his life, this would be a big heartache for him as well as you, Sally.

Maria: Michael, surely there is another way. Couldn't we just keep that machine hidden?

Michael: Maria, I really feel for Modo. I do. The boy is a like a son to me, I'd do anything for him. But what if criminals learned of what we were hiding and got to Mobius? Their world would have polluters, drug dealers, arsonists and murderers invading their planet.

Sally had heard enough. After everything that Michael had said about not wanting to see his star agent suffer loneliness again, this almost felt a complete contradiction.

Sally: What about Modo, Michael? You said you'd do anything for him; he's lost one love through death and he lost me through having to return here. I don't think he could cope with another one! He has done a great deal of service for both of our worlds and all he has to show for his efforts is empty loneliness and sadness? I don't think that's how a Knight should be rewarded!

Michael: Sally, don't you think I know what he's suffering?! I lost the love of my life once as well. And like Mara; she died through a gun-shot. Of course I know what he's feeling! That's what makes it so hard for me as well. I know how much he means to you and how badly he loves you. I've never seen him happier when you arrived here.

The King felt compelled to step in realising that there was a promising potential that the link between the 2 words could represent.

Max: Then, keep the transporter hidden, . I am sure we can find a way of keeping it a secret.

Michael: Sire, I can't put your world at risk.

Max: , this is not a request. I want to keep that link to our worlds. There is much we can learn from each other. And I know that separating my Sally from Modo will do no one any good.

Michael: I'll think about it.

Sally: I'm going to see how my boyfriend is.

The young Princess walks out of the plane to see Modo sitting on a rock looking to the distance.

She puts her arms around him from behind.

Modo: I really hate this situation.

Sally: I'm not too fond of it either.

Modo: I understand the importance of keeping things peaceful for both of our worlds. But why can't they understand how we feel about each other?

Sally: I know. If more people thought like us; there would be fewer problems.

Modo: What's gone on in there?

Sally: My Father has tried to talk Michael into keeping the transporter active; he managed to get Michael to think about it. Which is something, I suppose.

Modo: Michael is not the easiest person to persuade at times.

Sally: I got that impression too. I think he does want to keep it active as he knows what it would to do you if we were to be separated again.

Modo: That and I don't think I could deal it with a second time. I didn't handle it too well the first time round.

She too knew the sting that the absence between them represented and wasn't keen on another occurring.

Sally: Me neither. I meant what I said yesterday; I would marry you.

Modo: I would be a very happy man if you asked me that.

And that was when she made her decision. She knew that he was all she wanted and in doing so it would double their chances of being able to stay together.

Sally: Alright then.

Modo: Huh?  
Sally: You'll see…

She moves to the front of him and gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring from her pocket in the middle of her hand.

Sally: Modo Antonio Jeda, will you marry me?

Modo's eyes lit up in surprise and bewilderment at the very proposal. After having a few seconds for it to sink in; his face lit up with joy.

Modo: Yes. I will marry you.

Sally was overjoyed and placed the ring on his finger.

The two embraced in a happy, joyous hug. She had gotten what she wanted – her Knight, her man. Her love.

Sally: *smiles eyes closed* you're all I've ever wanted, Modo. And I'm never letting you go.

Not since Mara had he felt this happy and content. He knew that they could never be separated again. She was all he could think about for the last 2 months and now was here in her arms knowing that she was his.

Modo: I'm never letting you go either, Sally.

Both super cars were listening in through the com-link's channel and they were both happy for their friend and colleague.

DELIA: I think that's a wonderful thing to happen to our friend. Don't you think so, Kitt?

KITT: I am absolutely happy for both of them. Modo has never been happier and Sally is just a wonderful and charming young lady for him.

Michael and Chuck had wondered into the car bay and they had over heard the cars talking.

Michael: What's going on?

KITT: He's going to dislike me for eve's dropping again, but I think he'd tell you later, Michael. Sally just proposed to Modo.

Chuck: Isn't the man supposed to propose?

Knight could see that it was a shrewd move on the Princess' part and at the same time figured it was something that would happen since they were adamant on not being separated again.

Michael: *sighs* there's definitely no way that they'll be separated now. *smiles* good for you, my boy.

Tails and the rest of the group came walking into the car bay.

Tails: Where are Modo and Sally?

KITT: They're outside, Tails. I think you should know about this next piece of news, your Majesty.

Max: What is that, Kitt?

KITT: Sally just proposed to Modo.

Max: If I'm not mistaken; isn't the gentleman supposed to pop the question?

Sonic: Sal's never been known to follow tradition all the time, sire.

Bunny: Sally-girl's just following her heart. She knew what she wanted ever since she got to know him. And sugah-Mo is nothing but there a perfect gentleman.

Chuck: He's certainly that, Bunny.

KITT engaged his Automatic mode and started to roll out of the plane.

Michael: Where are you going, pal?

KITT: *as he exits* to congratulate my partner, Michael.

The Trans Am pulls up by the two 'engaged'.

KITT: Modo, Sally; congratulations.

Modo smiles while shaking his head.

Modo: Eve's dropping again, huh?

KITT: What? I'm happy for you two. Surely you can let this pass once.

Modo: I suppose so.

KITT: Would that technically make Modo a Prince when you two get married, Sally? Considering that you are a Princess.

Sally: Yes it would, Kitt. Prince Modo Jeda…It has a nice ring to it. Princess Sally Acorn-Jeda? I like that.

Modo: Imagine that; you and I would be the only royals in America.

KITT: True. But you would be the only Royal British man to have nothing to do with the Royal family in Britain.

The rest of the team walk out of the plane with elated smiles on their faces to the engaged couple.

Michael: I'm so happy for you, Modo. You deserve this happiness.

Modo: Thank you, Michael.

Sonic: Way to go, Mo!

Bunny: Alright, Sally-girl!

Chuck: Congratulations, you two.

DELIA: You two are meant for each other.

Tails: My Aunt Sally getting married…it's too beautiful.

Max: You have made me very happy, Sally. And you, Modo; my new son-in-law.

Amelia looked a little hesitant about what to say, until she eventually walked forward and hugged both of them.

Amelia: *sheds a tear* I'm so happy for both of you.

Modo: Thanks, Amelia.

Amelia: You're 2 of my best friends getting married; so beautiful.

Sally: Thank you, Amelia.

An unamused dictator watched from his satellite feed at what took place.

Robotnik: I don't understand what this happy time is, but I will see to it that it does not last long!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

A few hours later; after all the celebrating was done of Modo and Sally's engagement; the team returned to the plan at hand.

Namely; the re-acquirement of KARR.

Michael: Ok, we have to get Karr now as far as I'm concerned. Kitt and Delia are fully prepared to go, are you and Amelia ready to take on that machine one more time, Modo?

Modo: If getting our edge means we have to go head-to-head with that evil mechanised monster once more…then I'm prepared to do it.

KITT: I'm with you until the end, Modo.

Modo: Thanks, Kitt. Now let's go and finally deactivate that machine before he causes any more harm. *gets in* we have a score to settle with him.

KITT: Indeed. After what he did to me and everyone that I care about, I want to see him deactivated.

The Knight had his own personal reasons for wanting to see KARR out of commission – being left for dead on a highway was enough to make anyone bear a grudge.

Modo: After what he did to you and Sally; you can bet that I'll do what is necessary to take him out of the picture.

Maria: Try to come back in one piece, Modo. Kitt is easier to repair than you are.

Michael: Maria, I wouldn't worry. He is the sort of person that would continue to fight even if the odds were stacked against him.

Modo: I've never been a quitter, Michael. I am not about to start being one. I was raised better than that.

DELIA: Amelia, whatever happens out there I want you to know; it's been a pleasure to have you as a partner and as someone I have the honour of calling my best friend.

Amelia: *touched* Thank you, Delia. The feeling is mutual. *gets in*

Bunny: Good luck, Sugah-car.

DELIA: Thank you, Bunny.

Sonic: Me and Bunny will be waiting back here with the explosives once you bring that tin-bucket back here.

Modo: Good, Sonic. *he and Amelia start the cars engines*

Both dashboards light up as the engines came to life.

Sally: *goes to Modo's window* be careful…and good luck.

He pulls the window down and looks deep into her eyes.

Modo: I will.

Sally: I mean it, Modo. No daring heroics, no stunts that might get you killed, you come back in one piece, Ok? We have a wedding to plan, remember?

Modo: I promise. *kisses her* there is no way on this earth that I would miss the most important day to us.

Ordinarily the Knight would risk life and limb and disregard his own well-being for the sake of others. But knowing that this woman would be his wife in the very near future was enough reason for him to play things safer.

Sally: *smiles* Look after him for me, Kitt.

KITT: You can count on me, Sally.  
Modo: Let's do it.

The ramp lowered and both super cars shot out into the desert heading west towards RoboTexas.

Modo: *com-link* alright, you three; we'll bait Karr out the same way we did out in San Diego; his ego. When we're close enough; we'll get him on his frequency.

KITT: I hope this is the last time I have to encounter him, Modo. I really do not care for his disregard of human life or my existence either.

Modo: No argument there, pal.

DELIA: I hope this will be the first and last time I have to face him. Do you want me to remain in control when we come to face him, Amelia?

Amelia: Not this time, my friend. I want to make him pay for what he did to Kitt.

KITT: Thank you.

Amelia: De nada.

Modo knew this was personal. Hence the reason his face got serious.

Modo: let's-finish-this.

They continue to race westwards.

Thirty minutes later; they come within visual range of RoboTexas.

Modo: Alright, we should be coming under surveillance soon. Are you guys ready?

DELIA: Ready and willing, Modo.

Amelia: You betcha, hone'.

KITT: Affirmative. Are you ready, Modo?

Modo: Oh, yes, Kitt. I want payback for what he did to me, you and Sally in the desert outside of San Diego.

Robotnik's surveillance detects the cars approaching his base.

Robotnik: *views the monitors* I am getting annoyed with seeing these cars come back, Snivley; Especially the Knight Industries Two Thousand.

Snivley: What do you think they're here for, sir? We've already been filling up our oil tankers. They can't stop us now.

Robotnik: I agree, Snivley. But I don't think they're here for that.

Modo: Alright, Kitt, it's now or never. Get me Karr's frequency. *calls*

KARR was resting in his hangar; he came to life when he detected KITT was making contact with him.

KARR: Kitt? What do you want?

KITT: We are challenging you, Karr.

KARR: Obsurd. You must be malfunctioning, Kitt. You know full well that you have no chance in winning against me.

Modo: Not just Kitt, Karr. Delia is here as well.

KARR: That glorified she-car? She must be malfunctioning as well. Why would she even dare to challenge me as well?

DELIA: Because you endangered the lives of two people that I have the honour of calling my friends. And you nearly destroyed Kitt. I am not going to turn away from you, Karr. Or do you not have the necessary parts to face us?

KARR: Your arrogance is amusing. I will not lower myself to face Knight Car rejects like you.

Modo knew that they had to really goad his ego in order for him to accept the challenge.

Modo: Too bad you're such an inferior production-line prototype.

KARR: What!

Modo: You heard me! Kitt and Delia are the superior production lines and you are nothing but a problem ridden production line prototype.

KARR's engine came to life and the evil machine screamed out of the hangar that he was in towards their location.

KITT: *scans* I have him on my radar, Modo. He's coming out at high speeds.

Modo: Alright, guys. Be prepared for some evasive manoeuvres. He's going to be angry and violent with us.

KITT: A rather daunting thought.

Modo: I know, pal. But this is the only way.

KARR came charging out of RoboTexas straight for KITT and DELIA who had stopped momentarily.

KARR: I will rid myself of you at long last!

Robotnik sees for himself what was happening on his surveillance and was pleased that his partner was facing them.

Robotnik: It won't be long now, Snivley. Karr will destroy them.

The super cars turned and headed away from Karr towards the hills again.

Modo: Alright, when I give the word; we turn hard away from him. Then we're going to let him have it.

Just as KARR was about to hit both cars, they turned hard avoiding a hit. Modo steered KITT away from KARR as much as possible before he turned and stopped.

KITT: Why have we stopped?

Modo: Keep in mind, Kitt; that Karr hates you most of all because you were his successor. He'll go past Delia thinking she is not a challenge. She'll start jamming him from behind and we hit him with our jammer from his front.

DELIA: Are you sure that'll work, Modo? It does sound like a risky move.

Modo: Delia, if it works, then he'll be of no harm to anyone. Especially; after what he's done to everyone whose lives he has tried to ruin.

DELIA: Sounds good enough to me, pal.

KARR came charging for KITT and shot past DELIA just as Modo said he would.

Amelia: Alright, my friend, let's do it. *floors it*

DELIA: You got it.

The red mustang chases after the evil Trans Am.

Modo: Alright, Buddy. We need to start making tracks ourselves.

KITT: And not a moment too soon. He is making a bee-line for us at an alarming speed.

The Knight spins KITT around and speeds away from his evil twin.

Modo: Not for too long he won't, pal.

Amelia: Now, let's give him a little payback, Delia. *fires laser*

The mustang's laser struck KARR's rear bumper and did very little damage to the monstrous Trans Am.

KARR: Was that supposed to damage me? If it was then it was a rather feeble attempt.

DELIA: I really didn't care for that tone from him at all, Amelia. He is so rude.

Amelia: I agree, my friend. *floors it*

DELIA increases to 200 MPH.

DELIA: I think we need to start using our jammer, Amelia. We're not going to have a better chance than now.

Amelia: Alright. Let's hope this works. *activates the jammer*

KARR detects that DELIA was trying to penetrate his safe-guard barrier.

KARR: You cannot control me! Kitt tried this before and failed.

Modo: True, but you never had two jammers trying to control you before. NOW, KITT! *activates his jammer*

Both of the super cars jammers were operating, at full power as well and KARR could feel that they were breaking past his safe-guard systems.

KARR: NO! THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE! I AM BEING TAKEN OVER!

KITT: Modo, we've got through!

Modo: Ok, cut his engine and hit his brakes!

KARR came to a screeching halt and unable to move with KITT and DELIA's jammers operating fully. Modo pulled out another CPU over-ride module from his glove compartment.

Modo: One last thing to do. *picks up the module*

KITT: But, Modo, Lamont told you that we could shut down Karr without the need of the module.

Modo: I don't want to take any chances. *gets out* besides; how do we know that Lamont wasn't lying about that part?

KITT: I see what you mean.

The young Knight walked to the evil machine with a purpose.

Modo: Kitt, open his door.

KARR's driver door opened up and Modo walked right over and sat in the seat.

KARR: This cannot be happening! I am the Knight Automated Roving Robot; the superior Knight car. I cannot lose to the Knight Industries Two Thousand and that glorified she-car.

Modo: It ends here, Karr. *places the module in his entry port*

And with that; the Knight Automated Roving Robot's computer functions were deactivated along with his CPU. KARR was defeated once again.

Modo let out a sigh of relief.

Modo: It's over. Finally; it is over!

Both cars break off their jammers knowing that the job was done.

DELIA: I too feel the relief, Modo. I hope I never have to encounter that monster in a confrontation ever again.

Amelia: Me neither. I have never had to endure such an unjust foe in the name of justice.

KITT: Oh, dear. She's going there with her over-the-top love for justice, Modo.

Modo: Considering what we've just done, pal, I think it's somewhat fitting.

Amelia: What did you mean when you said that Lamont may have lied about his CPU being shut down without the over-ride module, Modo?

Modo: Tell me something, Amelia; considering the kind of history and hatred Teddy Lamont and I have for each other; would you believe every word he said to me?

The Mustang saw the logic in what he was saying. Considering Modo was responsible for derailing a lot of Lamont's plans he would jump at the chance to get rid of him at any cost.

DELIA: He has a good point there, Amelia.

Amelia: Do you really think he would have said that to jeapordise our plan?

Modo: Lamont hates everyone I stand for; if he thought that maybe lying about one detail might get me injured or killed; trust me, he'd do it.

KITT: I guess it's true what they say; a leopard can never change his spots.

Amelia: What does that mean?

Modo: It's an expression; it means that some people can never change their ways; whether they're good or bad.

Amelia: oh…

From his control room; Robotnik had seen everything and was furious!

Robotnik: NOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! SNIVLEY, SEND OUT THE HOVERCRAFTS!

Snivley: Yes, sir.

At least a dozen hovercrafts came flying from RoboTexas aiming straight for KITT and DELIA.

DELIA: Modo, Amelia; Robotnik has sent reinforcements.

Modo: Girls, Kitt; get out of here! One way or another; Karr is not going back to Robotnik.

KITT: I can't leave you here.

Modo: Kitt, I'll be fine. Only Karr's CPU was deactivated, not the rest of his functions. Now go! *gets into KARR's driver seat*

KITT and DELIA charge off away from the hovercrafts. Modo starts KARR's engine and speeds away after his friends.

Modo increases KARR's speed to 150 MPH.

The hovercrafts over fly all three super cars and start firing their lasers.

Modo: *via com-link* Kitt, Delia; I can't micro-jam those bad-boys with Karr the way he is now. Can you bring them down?

KITT: Hold on. *starts jamming* we can send another computer virus through them.

DELIA: Good idea. *jamming*

The hovercrafts start falling out of the air, crashing onto the desert floor.

Amelia: That's a relief.

Modo: Absolutely, Amelia.

KITT: This is the second time you're driving Karr back with him, asleep, shall we say.

Modo: I'd rather he be asleep then him being awake.

DELIA: Agreed.

They charge back to the Flying garage.

28 minutes later; they come back up the lowered ramp and everyone is delighted to see that they pulled the job off successfully.

Michael: He's done it again!

KITT: He?! I beg your pardon, Michael! Delia and I did all the difficult work.

Amelia: And let's not forget me! I had my part in this as well.

Modo: I wouldn't argue with them, Michael. You're not going to win this one.

Modo got out of KARR and was greeted by Sally glad to see that he hadn't been harmed.

Sally: *hugs* I'm so glad that you're alright.

Modo: I'm just glad that we have an edge on Robotnik at last.

Sally: I know.

KITT: Only one more thing left to do; apprehending Robotnik.

Modo: Yup. We'll go as soon as possible.

Sally: And I'm going with you this time! After everything he has put us through; I want to be there to finish this!

He knew that her mind was made up.

Modo: Y'know; I don't think I'd have it any other way.

Max: Be careful, you two.

Sally: We will, Father.

Sonic: Now let's go and blow RoboTexas off the face off of the Earth.

Bunny: Darn tootin', Sugah-Hog. *they load the explosives into the cars*

Sonic joins Sally and Modo in KITT whilst Bunny goes with Amelia in DELIA.

Bunny: *looks around in DELIA* wow…you sure are a stylish car, Delia.

DELIA: I am quite proud of my interior.

Amelia: Let's go, Delia. We have a base to level.

DELIA: You got it, Amelia.

The super cars charge out of the plane and head westwards to RoboTexas.

Modo: Alright, Kitt. I figure those explosives that we're carrying are going to pack a wallop. How would you advise their placement around the base without causing anything cataclysmic?

KITT: Your suspicions are correct, Modo. Said explosives are the newest Nitro-plastiques; Very compact and capable of levelling a 10 storey building with just 2 packs of it.

Modo: But just 2 of those alone couldn't level that base. How many are we going to need in order to get the result we want?

KITT: It would take five placed around the Central Control building in order for Robotnik's headquarters to be levelled.

Sally could visualise already that this would have a domino effect.

Sally: Presumably; the rest of the buildings surrounding it would get caught in a chain reaction that would level them too.

KITT: Yes, They would be levelled as well, Sally. But it would be due to the central control building being demolished that would cause the rest of the base to be destroyed.

Sonic: hey, the fact that place would be trashed is good enough for me.

Bunny: *com-link* me too, sugah.

DELIA: We have 16 nitro's altogether. We may as well plant them all. We don't want to take the risk that Robotnik may know how to set them off via his systems.

Sally: I think you're right, Delia. You and Kitt are good at taking most explosions, but I don't think you would survive and internal explosion of that magnitude.

DELIA: I know, Sally. I don't care for the thought of being destroyed.

They continue to head for RoboTexas for what would hopefully be the last time.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Twenty Five minutes later; both super cars approached RoboTexas with the intent of destroying Robotnik's base and hopefully capturing him.

Modo: Alright, guys, we're going to be visible to him soon. Engage radar cloakers.

He and Amelia activate the cars radar cloaking devices in order to be invisible to the enemy's radar.

KITT: I'll start micro-jamming his surveillance soon.

Modo: No, not this time, Buddy. We want him to see what we're doing this time.

Sally: Uh, Modo, I don't know if that's such a good idea. He would have every Swatbot after us before we had time to plant the explosives.

Modo: Not if we have Sonic acting as a decoy.

Sonic: Works for me. I've been meaning to toast a few Swatbots for a while now.

DELIA: Do you want me to activate the countdown on the nitros, Modo? I think the sooner we have them activated, the less chance that Robotnik's robots will have time to try and disarm them.

Sally: She's right, dear. Although the Swatbots may appear to be simple; they do have data on their CPU's on how to disarm explosives.

Modo: Kitt, what time do you recommend in order for us to plant them before the 'bots have a chance to figure out what's going on?

KITT: Considering all we have to do is just drop the plastiques by the building; there is no need for any careful placement. Although I would advise you hide them so that it doesn't look too obvious.

Modo: Good point, pal. But you didn't answer my question.

KITT: No more than 15 minutes.

The Knight thinks for a moment letting the time allowed to sink in and for him to try and strategise.

Modo: Ok, pal, do it, you too, Delia.

Both cars activate the count down diallers on the explosives to 15 minutes and the countdown begins.

Knowing that they had a very limited amount of time in which to get the explosives planted, Modo hits the accelerator hard and hurtles towards the central building in RoboTexas. DELIA does the same and increases speed.

Modo: Ok, Sonic, go do your stuff.

Sonic: You got it, Mo! *jumps out*

The young hedgehog charges off at high speed in order to garner the attention of Robotnik's security.

KITT: Modo, we're nearing Robotnik's Central Control.

Modo: Ok, Kitt. Let's get this done and get out of here. I don't want to stay here any longer than we have to.

Sally: No arguments there, sweetheart.

Bunny: I think we should go and hit his power station too.

Modo: Won't that be a little risky?

KITT: I do calculate a risk factor in there, Modo. But it may be an idea to take out his weapon factory here.

Amelia: You heard him, Delia. Let's go blow up his factory.

DELIA: You got it, Amelia.

Modo: When you're done; head out of here. Don't wait for us.

Sally: He's right, you three. We don't want anyone to get caught in the blast from his central building collapsing.

Amelia: Understood. Just come out in one piece, Mo. I lost you as a lover; I don't want to lose you as a pal.

Modo: You won't. Now go.

The mustang raced off to the factory on the east side of the estate.

They get out and take all 8 of the nitro plastiques out of the trunk and carefully walk around the building planting the explosives next to the building under boxes, behind pipes.

They kept their eyes and ears open for hovercrafts as that would definitely hinder their objective here.

The last nitro was planted near his Central building's entrance.

Modo: *into com-link* Kitt, get over here, pronto!

Sally: Yes! All of our explosives have been planted.

KITT: I'm on my way.

The Trans Am engages his Automatic pilot and accelerates to the North side of the building where Sally and Modo were waiting.

Modo: Good timing, partner.

They get back in.

Modo: How much time have we got left?

KITT: *displays countdown on his second monitor* 8 minutes and 30 seconds.

Modo: It won't take us nearly that long to get out of here.

The Knight resumes control and steers KITT eastwards; out of the menacing and cold steel city.

Amelia: *com-link* Modo, we've planted the explosives and we're already out of the City.

Modo: Good job, guys.

Amelia: Robotnik will be met with a mighty hammer of justice!

Bunny: uh, Sugah? Are you feeling there ok?

Neither of them were familiar with Amelia's love of justice. And as such this caught them off-guard.

Sally: What was that about?

DELIA: Don't ask, Sally. Just…don't ask.  
Modo: eyah…pretty much what Delia said.

KITT left Robotnik's base and would be clear of the blast.

Modo: I wonder what's taking Sonic so long? He doesn't strike me as someone that would take this long to lure the security away.

Sally: Probably just showing off. He'd better not take too much longer.

Modo was worried. Sonic didn't strike him as a guy that would take this long and not report back to them.

Modo: Kitt, tapp into Robotnik's system; I hope I'm wrong about what my gut is telling me.

KITT: *scans* MODO, SONIC'S BEEN CAPTURED! HE'S BEING HELD IN THE DUNGEON ON THE GROUND FLOOR IN THE SOUTH OF THE ESTATE.

Modo: How much time do we have before those nitro's go off?

KITT: Five minutes and counting!

Modo: We've gotta get him out of there!

He spins KITT around and speeds back to RoboTexas.

Sally: MODO! WE'LL NEVER MAKE IT IN TIME!

Modo: SALLY, IF WE DON'T GO BACK; SONIC IS A GONNER! And I leave no-one behind.

The super car accelerates into RoboTexas and headed straight for the dungeons in the South of the City.

Robotnik was gloating over his adversary in the dungeon.

Robotnik: I never thought I would see the day that I have you locked in my dungeon, Hedgehog.

Sonic: Don't get happy for too long, Robotnik. Modo and Sal will be back for me.

Robotnik: Then they can join you in your cell whilst I conquer the rest of Earth.

KITT was literally within feet of the dungeon now.

KITT: That's the building, Modo. My sensors have detected that Sonic's cell is directly ahead of us.

Modo: Hold on, pal. This may be a little rough! *accelerates*

His speed increased from 150-200 MPH.

KITT crashed straight through the wall and into Sonic's cell catching both him and Robotnik off guard.

Sonic: Your timing is perfect, guys! *gets in*

Modo: Thank us later. We gotta get out of here!

Robotnik: HOW DARE YOU CRASH THROUGH MY WALL!

Sally: It won't matter soon, Robotnik! You're finished here!

Robotnik: And what makes you say that, Princess?

Sally: In a word, kaboom!

Modo: *waves* bye!

Modo reversed his partner out of the hole in the wall and sped southwards out of the City.

Snivley: *intercom* SIR, SIR! ROBOTEXAS IS GOING TO EXPLODE!

Robotnik: WHAT?!

Snivley: They have planted explosives around Central Control. It's going to go in 2 minutes!

Robotnik: EVACUATE NOW!

Snivley: YES SIR!

Robotnik and his servant got to their hovercraft and lifted off just as the City exploded. Unfortunately for them; their hovercraft got caught in the blast and they crash landed in the desert.

KITT was heading Eastwards back to the Flying garage when he detected their ship crashing down.

KITT: Modo, I think Robotnik escaped the explosion.

Modo: Call Michael; have him get the authorities to arrest them.

Michael: *on screen* no need, Modo. They'll be with you in moments. I called them out after you headed out there.

Modo: Thanks, Michael. I just have one thing left to do before they carter him off.

KITT stops as Robotnik and Snivley exited their shot down ship. Modo got out and walked over to them.

Modo: how does it feel to be defeated?

Robotnik: How could one man and one car do this to me? It doesn't make any sense.

Sally gets out and joins her fiance.

Sally: It's very simple, Doctor; one man can make a difference. And that's exactly what he's done.

KITT: I hope they put you away for a long time, you ruthless Dictator!

Robotnik: I hate you all.

The army arrives and arrests Robotnik and Snivley for their crimes in America. By this point; Sonic, Bunny and Sally were in the cars with the windows darkened. Amelia sat on DELIA's hood watching.

General: This country owes you a debt of thanks, son. These two are going to be in prison for a long time to come for what they've done.

Modo: Wasn't a problem, General. *points to Amelia* I had my colleague over there helping as well, and my trusty Trans Am as well. You could say; he's like a partner to me.

General: Thanks again, son. *shakes his hand*

Modo: You're welcome.

The army leave with Robotnik in custody. Modo gets back into KITT and both cars undarken their windows.

KITT: Time to head home, I believe.

Modo: Absolutely, partner.

Sonic: Hey, Mo. Thanks for what you did for me.

Modo: De nada, Sonic. De nada.

They head eastwards back to the flying garage.

30 minutes later; they arrive back in the flying garage with the rest of the team applauding them for their triumph over Robotnik.

Michael: You did it again, you three. Wilton and Devon would be awfully proud of you if they were here today.

Modo: Thanks, Michael. But Sally, Sonic and Bunny all played their parts in this too. Not to mention Tails, for the work that he did on the cars earlier.

DELIA: He is quite the little genius if I do say so myself.

Tails: Aw, shucks, Delia. You're too kind.

Maria: No, she's right, Tails. Your work on Kitt and Delia was beyond impressive; especially for a young man of your age.

Chuck: I could use your help in my laboratory back on Mobius, Tails. Now that Robotnik is no longer a threat.

Sonic: Speaking of Mobius; have you made up your mind yet, Michael?

Knight had come to his decision.

The fact that Sally had proposed to Modo had a lot to do with what he was about to say and in fairness what the King had said had gotten through to him as well.

Michael: I've thought about it, Sonic. And I have decided that we shall not dismantle the transporter. King Maximillan is right; there is much we can learn from both of our worlds. That; and I know how heartbroken Modo and Sally would be if they were separated again.

The Knight was overcome with emotion realising that his mentor and father-figure had guaranteed that he and Sally were going to stay together this time.

Modo: Michael…*hugs him* thank you.

Michael: You're welcome, my boy. You're welcome.

Sally: Thank you, Michael. *kisses him on the cheek*

Michael: De nada, Sally. Oh, that reminds me; provided that Modo chooses to remain a FLAG agent; I am offering you a job as not only Kitt's cybernetic mechanic but his second partner as well. I think it's fair that Maria takes care of only one car.

Chuck: It would make sense; the world could do with another Knight that Champions the cause of the innocent like Modo does.

Sonic: I'd take it, Sal. But it's your call.

The young Princess was lost for words at the very invitation.

Sally: I don't know what to say.

KITT: It would certainly be helpful to have an on-board mechanic on our missions, eh Modo?

Modo: Was there a doubt in your mind that I would go to Mobius, Michael? Not that I don't like it.

Michael: I can't tell you what to do, Modo. I just wouldn't want to see a Knight like you go.

Sally: He won't; because you've got yourself a new employee, Michael.

Michael: *shakes her hand* welcome aboard, Sally.

Max: Is this what you want, Sally?

Sally: It is, father. I love Modo with all of my heart; I could not bare to be without him a second time.

Max: I'll expect you to visit on occasion.

Modo: No problem, sire. Mobius is a great place to visit, and it'll be even better with Robotnik gone now.

Sonic: You said it, Mo. You have helped to rid our world of the biggest cloud of terror and anguish that has plagued us for years.

KITT: Sonic, that was very…poetic.

DELIA: I concur.

KITT: Looks like you're not the only one that can surprise people, Modo.

Modo: I did get that feeling, Kitt. By the way; did you **analyse** my theory on what I said about Lamont possibly lying about not needing the CPU module?

KITT: I have been analysing your theory on the way back and I have some rather disturbing results.

Modo: And they would be?

KITT: He was lying.

Modo was annoyed. He had a suspicion at the back of his mind that his enemy would pull something like this but to actually go through with it was making him see red.

Modo: I knew it. I KNEW IT! That low-down, lying, conniving, back-stabbing weasel lied to me! I'm glad that I trusted my gut-instinct now!

Michael: A guy like him never changes, Modo.

Modo: Kitt…

KITT: Yes, Modo?

Modo: It took us five hours to get to Oklahoma City, right?

KITT: Yes.

Modo: We'll see you in Ten hours. *gets in*

Sally questioned this. Why he would feel the need to travel all that way again since they were left unscathed.

Sally: Is this really necessary, dear? No harm came to us.

Modo: Sally, he deliberately lied to me about that detail knowing that there was a chance that Karr would reactivate himself and possibly kill us all when we least expected it. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm going to Oklahoma to give him a piece of my mind!

Even the King was starting to feel righteous about this. For him, the utter nerve of making such a play that could've gotten the young warrior killed as a means of petty revenge was unforgivable.

Max: I concur with you, my boy. A man of his position will never change and he would look for any chance to get revenge on Modo. My Boy; do what you must.

Modo: Thanks for understanding, sire. *switches KITT's engine on*

Max: And, Modo? Call me Max; seeing as you're going to be my son-in-law.

Modo: Thanks, Max.

Michael: Y'know what? I think I'll join you, Mo.

Modo: *surprised* really?

KITT: Michael, this is most unusual.

Michael: I've been meaning to ride with you again, Kitt, and I want to give Lamont a piece of my mind as well. Seeing as you're intent on letting him know how ticked off you are; I also want to show him how I feel about him lying over that detail and possibly killing the people that I call my family.

Even the Princess was starting to see things Modo's way. She was beginning to get as tempted to leave Lamont with a black eye as he was.

Sally: After hearing that; I'm going as well. After what that man has put you through; I want to get a few things off of my chest about him.

Modo: Anyone else coming?

Max: I believe the expression; too many cooks spoil the broth comes to mind. I'll be staying here.

Amelia: I **won't** be. *gets in DELIA* after what Lamont tried to pull earlier this year; he too will feel the wrath of my righteous hand.

DELIA: Oh, dear. Would you like to accompany us, Sally? It seems a bit unfair that Michael is going with Modo in Kitt and Amelia is by herself.

Sally: Why not? I've been meaning to ride with you anyway. *gets in DELIA's passenger seat*

Michael: *gets in KITT's passenger seat* let's go, pal. Maria, you're in charge until we get back.

Maria: Ok, Michael.

KITT leads the way down the ramp followed by DELIA; and they charged northwards to Oklahoma to pay an old adversary one last visit.

Modo: Ok, pal; plot us the fastest course to Oklahoma City.

KITT: The way we took last night is the fastest, Modo. I presume you wish to take that one again.

Modo: You presumed correctly, Kitt. Now, let's do as we did before and charge through the desert to cut off some miles. *floors it*

The Trans Am increases to 150 MPH.

Michael: I've never really seen before close up how well you handle my old partner, Modo. You're good.

Modo: Thanks, Michael.

Michael: De nada.  
KITT: That has to be big a compliment for you, Modo.  
Modo: What do you mean?  
KITT: The fact that Michael is impressed with your driving.  
Modo: It sure is.

DELIA increases to 150 MPH as well, and the two super cars shoot northwards.

Some time after 8 PM in the evening; KITT and DELIA arrive in Oklahoma City.

KITT: Just as well you called the Warden again, Michael. I don't think he would have allowed Modo to enter if he knew of the 'personal' reasons for us being here.

Michael: I know, buddy. Sometimes you just have to show a little tactfulness.

KITT: Now remember, Modo? Keep your temper.

Modo: Partner, my fiancee will be with me in there along with Amelia and Michael; I intend to keep my cool. Even if the guy just makes my blood boil…

Ten minutes later; the cars pull into the Penitentiary Car Lott. They get out of the cars and head to the visitors entrance.

Sally: Just as well you explained to the Warden for no one to react in any way to me walking in there, Michael.

Michael: Sally, as far as I'm concerned; you are no different to any other decent woman on this planet. You have nothing to hide.

KITT: *com-link* I believe Modo said something similar to me on the way back from Saint Louis in regards to that.

Sally: Explain it to me later, Kitt. We have matters to attend to right now.

KITT: I know.

After meeting with the warden and having Michael explain who Sally was after he questioned him about her; the Warden very perplexed, showed them in to Lamont where he was waiting in the visiting room alone.

The young Knight got very tense before entering the visiting room at which point that Sally was growing concerned.

Sally: You ok?  
Modo: …I just wanna get this over with.  
Sally: I know…just keep your temper. I know that's easier said than done. But just remember – you're **better** than him.  
Modo: I hope so….because I've seen my angry side, Angel. I don't like what comes out of me.  
Sally: You got this. Just put him in his place – and get out. Alright?  
Modo: Sure. *deep breath* let's dance.

Modo entered first.

Lamont: *sees Modo* well, I see you found out that I wasn't quite up front about Karr then?

Modo: Do not tempt me to beat you about with my bare hands, Lamont. I am in no mood for your smug behaviour. Why did you do it?

Lamont: Do what?

Jeda was losing his patience already.

It was bad enough that he taken a chance on omitting some important details about KARR, but to have his intelligence insulted was just icing on the cake.

Modo: Don't toy with me, Teddy. You know full well what I am talking about. Why did you lie to me? Not that I shouldn't expect it from a scumbag like you.

Lamont: What can I say, Jeda? I saw an opportunity to get a small amount of revenge. And when my sentence is done; you would not be around to stop any of my future schemes. You plagued me for a good year until you had me put away in Prison. It's people like you that made my operations more difficult to operate. I wanted you out of the way; and I figured that telling a small lie might get you out of the picture. And the very fact that you're here; suggests that you trusted your gut and didn't believe everything I said. You are such a persistent Knight, Jeda.

Michael walks in after the guard opened the door.

Michael: You're damn right he's persistent, Lamont! That's why I recruited him to be my replacement.

Lamont: Michael Knight? You must be irate about me if you've come here as well.

Michael: You lied to my Knight about a minor detail that could have cost my team their lives along with the lives of other innocent people, and I am not gonna stand for it! What do you think this is, Lamont? Fun to you? You make me sick!

Lamont: And what is it going to do, Knight? No one can get me in here. I am safe in here from people that wish to tare me apart.

Sally had heard enough and the guard let her in.

She had only known about the crime-lord for 2 days and she now hated him just as much as her fiancé did.

Sally: Don't you dare give me a reason to, you vile, heinous **coward!**

Lamont was shocked to see who was speaking to him before his very eyes.

Lamont: What on Earth are you?

Sally: My name is Sally Alicia Acorn, what I am is of no consequence to you. Who I am is very important to the man that you made suffer 6 years of pain; you killed an innocent woman and several others like her.

Lamont: Who are you talking about?

Sally: I am talking about Mara Hayfield; my fiancé's dead ex-girlfriend.

The crime lord looks to Modo and then Sally and is shocked at what to think.

Lamont: You're engaged to this, this… **thing?!** I don't which one is the freak here!

Modo was ready to snap at this point. So much so he was about to throw a punch when Michael and Sally restrained him.

The Princess simply shook her head as he looked at her.

She was just as tempted to leave him with something to think about but knew that would only serve him more problems.

He relented and put his fist down before looking at his enemy with glaring eyes.

Modo: Don't you **dare** call my fiancee a freak! The only freak here is the one doing time. My partner has taped our conversation, and I will use this against you for what you did. Do another stunt like that; and we'll have you transferred back to San Diego where a lot of your ex-employees have been keen to catch up with old times.

Michael: What goes around, comes around, Lamont.

Sally: I don't ever want to see you again, Teddy. After what Modo told me about you; you are nothing but a poor excuse of a human being. People could lose their faith in humanity with thugs like you. However; people have faith in it with men like my Modo around.

Modo had turned around and started to walk away as he didn't want to be in his presence a second longer as he knew he might do something he would regret.

Lamont: And it's people like him that makes my life difficult. Just too bad he had to settle for this freak. What's the matter, Jeda? You couldn't get another girl after Mara died so you had to settle for an alien from another world? I might be a criminal but at least I don't date outside of own my species.

Modo stopped dead in his tracks as that really rubbed him up the wrong way. It was one thing to bring Mara into this, but to make the obscene comment about Sally was **infuriating** him.

Michael: That's kinda racist, Lamont. But you're scum, so that's expected.  
Lamont: shut up, Knight…  
Sally: You RACIST PIG! I'm a person – NOT an animal!  
Lamont: Shut your hole, fur-ball!

Jeda clenched his fist and teeth in anger as that single comment was tipping him over the edge.

Modo: *clenched teeth* ….what did you say about her?

Michael recognised the tone in his voice and knew that a fuse had been lit with his anger.

Michael: Modo….don't do it!

Jeda turned round and slowly and methodically walked up to Lamont until only an inch separated them.

Taking into account what the Knight already loathed the crime-lord for, now he had touched a very wrong nerve with a prejudice statement towards his fiancée.

Modo: I'm gonna ask you again – what did you say about her?!

Lamont felt very uncomfortable sensing that Modo was about to get physical.

Lamont: hey?! I got rights. You can't do this in here.  
Modo: Rights? You robbed, murdered and ruined people lives and you want to talk about rights?

She came to his side attempting to appeal to his more rational side as she could see that he was about to do something he would regret.

Sally: Honey?! Let's not do this. He might be scum but he's not worth it.  
Modo: He just insulted you. I'm not gonna stand for that.  
Sally: I appreciate the sentiment, sweetheart – but he's not worth putting your hands on.  
Michael: Modo, Sally's right.

Jeda held his hand up motioning to Michael that he had this under control.

Modo: Lamont, I'm gonna say this nice only **once** – if you EVER insult Sally like that again….I will put you in the Hospital. *points finger at him* BANK on it!

Amelia is the last to walk in.

Amelia: *slaps Lamont* that was for trying to steal my Delia earlier this year. And I will not forgive for what you put Modo and thousands of other innocent people through. You unjust monster!

Michael: GUARD; we're through here.

The team leave a very confused Teddy Lamont trying to work out what had just happened.

Outside; Modo took a huge sigh of relief after walking away from a situation that he nearly regretted.

Modo: *sighs* I've never been more relieved to walk away from that piece of garbage.  
Michael: You nearly assaulted him.  
Modo: Part of me wishes I had. I will not accept someone talking about Sally like that. Now we can add racism to a list of crimes he's committed.  
Sally: As tempted as I was to hit him as well, I'm glad you didn't. And….thanks for defending me.  
Modo: *smiles* I won't have anyone talking about my Angel like that.  
Sally: come here.

They embrace in a hug and Michael smiles at the young couple reminding him of the happy times he had with Stevie years before.

Michael: You got yourself a winner there, Sally.  
Sally: I know. He's the best.  
Modo: Right back atcha.

The team got back into their cars after leaving the Prison.

Michael: I think Lamont will be in Prison for much longer, now that we had him confess that.

KITT: He certainly will be, Michael. That confession from him; will keep him behind bars for at least an additional 3 years to his already twenty year sentence.

Modo: What matters is he got what was coming to him; punishment for lying about something which could have got us killed. Anyway, let's go home, Kitt.

KITT: Sure thing, Modo. I suppose you don't want to stop at that all night diner for a drive-thru on the way back?

Modo: after what I had to eat there? No way. That place has chronic indigestion written all over it.

Modo starts his engine and drives the Trans Am out of the Prison Parking Lott along with DELIA.

Michael: How bad was the food?

Modo: Michael, believe me when I tell you; you don't wanna know.

Michael: Oh, it can't be that bad. Swing by there on the way back, Buddy.

KITT: Alright, Michael. But don't say we didn't warn you.

Michael: I've had junk food before and came out fine, pal.

DELIA: *com-link* how you two can eat junk food is beyond my comprehension, Michael.

KITT: You'll never get through to him on that, Delia. I've been barking up that tree for years.

Amelia: I prefer hot-pot myself.

Sally: I trust they didn't have any cheese and salad sandwiches, Modo.

Modo: 'Fraid not, Sally. It was either junk or nothing there.

Sally: Given the choice; I think I'd prefer nothing.

Modo: I wish I had. Worst take-out **ever**.

Once both cars were out on the highway; KITT and DELIA shot into the distance back to the flying garage in South Texas.

Sally: You may as well tell me what Modo said when you were leaving Saint Louis, Kitt.

KITT: Very well. What he said was in regards to you being a humanoid-squirrel from another world, and I quote; it's like in a way meeting people from different countries and just accepting them for who they are, not what religions or cultures they have. Or even what they look like.

She smiled realising what she had already suspected about him.

Sally: All he said was something I already knew what he felt about me, Kitt. He just accepted me for who I am, not what I am.

DELIA: And that is an attitude that everyone should adapt too.

Modo: I couldn't agree more, Delia.

The super cars continue southwards.

On November 25th 2006, at a small Church just outside of San Diego; after speaking with the vicar, Father Stevens, roughly a month ago and allowing him to understand that Sally was just as decent as any other woman and that she was just as human mentally, the Vicar had no problems in performing the wedding.

Michael was Modo's best man, with Amelia, Maria and Bunny being the bride's maids.

Michael and Modo were standing next to the altar. Both were wearing black tuxedos and with black shoes.

Michael: You feeling nervous?

Modo: Just a little.

Michael: You'll have nothing to worry over, my boy. If you can bust a drug sale, stop Karr in his tracks and imprison a Dictator from another world; you can handle this.

Modo: Thanks.

Michael: I want you to know; that I'm very proud of you as a Knight, and also someone who is like a son to me. And whatever you do; don't let her go.

Modo: Thank you, Michael. And I won't let her go.

The wedding music played; all of Modo's family and friends rose from their seats along with Sally's family and friends.

Sally walked down the Aisle in a traditional white wedding dress accompanied by her father wearing a blue tuxedo.

When Sally got to the altar; Modo was blown away by how beautiful she looked.

Modo: Wow!

The Vicar ran through a traditional line of questions until it came down to the very important one.

Father Stevens: Do you; Modo Antonio Jeda, take Princess Sally Alicia Acorn, to be your lawful wedded wife?

Modo's side of the audience were in shocked whispers of 'did he say Princess?'

For him – this was something he wanted as equally as she did – happiness.

Modo: I do.

Father Stevens: And do you; Princess Sally Alicia Acorn, take Modo Antonio Jeda, to be your lawful wedded husband?

This is what she had waited for. Her man – all to herself forever more.

Sally: *smile beaming* I do.

Father Stevens: I now pronounce them; man and wife. You may kiss the Bride.

Modo lifted her veil over to kiss her tenderly.

The whole church clapped with happiness at the two being married.

Once they had walked out to the Car Lott; King Maximillan walked forward.

Max: Modo, in order to complete this ceremony; I must ask you to kneel.

Modo: Very well, Max.

The King drew his sword and placed the flat side of the blade on both of his shoulders.

Max: By the powers vested in me; I Knight you; Prince Modo Jeda. Arise, Prince.

The young Knight arose to a hushed reception from his family, now knowing that he was part of a royal family from another time and place.

Modo: Thanks, Max.

Max: As you say, my boy; de nada.

KITT was sat waiting just behind the King.

KITT: I am so happy for you two. But, Modo, one thing; don't let you let being a Prince go to your head.

Modo: Somehow; I don't think I'd be allowed to even if I wanted to. I maybe Royalty now, but; I'm still a **Knight** of the people.

Sally: And so am I. Let's go, partners.

Modo and KITT: Right away, Sally.

The newly married couple get into the Trans Am and head off to the reception area back at the Foundation.

*scene shows KITT driving down a freeway*

*Sally's Voice in his head: One man **can** make a difference, Modo*

KITT drives off into the distance.

Sally's voice: Modo Jeda; a man for freedom and justice in a dangerous world; the world of the Knight Rider.

The end


End file.
